Rejection of Love can kill you
by Lisi the slayer
Summary: Draco finds out he is a Veela, he finds out that he has a Soul mate to whom his very life depends upon. He can kiss nor be with anyone else. Draco is pulled into despair when he finds out his Soul mate is Harry Potter
1. Veelaism

**Rejection of Love can kill you**

**Name :** Rejection of Love can kill you

**Author: **Lisi the slayer

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Pairings-**

Draco/Harry

**Summary**

Draco finds out he is a Veela, he finds out that he has a Soul mate to whom his very life depends upon. He can kiss nor be with anyone else. Draco is pulled into despair when he finds out his Soul mate is Harry Potter and that if Harry rejects him he'll die. The seventh year will be Draco's darkest yet, the question is can Harry do it ? Can Harry love and save the infamous Ice Prince ?

**Disclaimer - **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros, Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Veelaism**

Draco moved his face against his pillow and snuggled up in his silk bedcovers. A beautiful smile graced his now soft features. No one saw this side of Draco Malfoy, the soft warm side. A side that was easily warm and caring enough to melt the Ice Prince. It was a shame therefore that Draco did not want to show this side and rid himself of the Ice Prince. Unfortunately, for Draco all this was about to change...

0-0-0-0-0

Lucius kissed his wife gently and entangled his fingers with her slender ones. Narcissa smiled at him, gently, she placed a kiss upon his cheek.

"I love it when you're like this, when you're warm and loving. When you're yourself."

Lucius smiled at his wife and sighed warmly.

"I know love, but this Manor didn't come by warmth. It came by talent, by careful intellect and by strength."

Narcissa frowned.

"It came by coldness, by hate and manipulation. That is not you and I."

Lucius tensed and not wanting to argue with her, he hastily changed the conversation

"What of Draco? His time approaches, this midnight he reaches maturity. You and I know what that means."

Narcissa ran her fingers through Lucius' long silky hair.

"I do, and when he needs us, we will be ready for him"

Lucius purred deeply, unable to take anymore, pulled his wife in a tightly against him, kissing her passionately. Twelve came and went and as Lucius and Narcissa were locked in a tight embrace, something far less pleasant was happening to Draco...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Draco opened his eyes and sat up. He tried to work out what had woken him from his deep dream. He did not have to ponder for long. A hot wave of pain passed through his abdomen, taken completely by surprise, he collapsed back down on his bed. Draco forced himself not to scream, as another wave agonisingly washed over him. His body began to shake. Another wave came, worse than the others, and Draco could no longer contain the howl that rose up from his throat.

Sweat gushed from his pores, his silk boxers stuck by sweat to his legs. For a brief moment, the pain subsided and Draco assumed that whatever weird thing had taken place had finally finished. Taking in deep breaths, Draco tried to calm his frantic breathing and erratic pulse. Feeling his body gradually calm down, Draco closed his eyes with the intention of falling back asleep. Without warning, a particularly painful wave crashed over him and Draco screamed and withered on his mattress. His quakes made him lose balance, and before he knew it, he slid off the side of his bed and banged his head hard against the wooden leg his bedside table.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When Draco finally came to it was still dark. He hissed as he touched the side of his head, he groaned as he noticed the dark stain in his cream carpet. Grasping hold of the table and bed, Draco attempted to stand up. His legs shook from beneath him, and before he had even fully risen, they abruptly gave out beneath him and he collapsed back down, bringing the table down with him. The temptation to call for his parents nagged him horribly but he forced himself to remember that his father would not appreciate being woken from his 'important' rest. No, he would just have to deal with this alone.

An odd feeling began to gather in his chest, It felt like someone was squeezing the air out of him, and as his tears of panic slid down his face, his breathing became shallow. The feeling grew stronger, Draco felt like he could barely breathe. Just when Draco swore his chest felt so constricted he would never take another a breath, a white aura began to pull out from his chest. Draco screamed openly, the pain was too intense, even biting his lip didn't help and blood soon trickled down his chin. Draco continued to scream as his white aura pulled its self out of his chest...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, Harry wasn't having a great night either. Ripping off his bed shirt, Harry howled in agony as an emerald aura tugged its self from his chest. Terrified, his mind raced to come up with an explanation, any reason why this was happening. Finally, the entire emerald aura left his chest and flashing briefly at him, it shot, like some kind of shooting star, out of the window and across the sky. Harry had just convinced him the bizarre affaire was over, and perhaps managed to dismiss it as a particularly painful coming of age transition when a white aura crashed through his window and into his chest. Everything went black.

Not so far away, a bright emerald aura hit Draco squarely in the chest, he was out before his head hit the ground.

**Hey ! There are loads of VeelaDraco fics out there so I wanted to come up with something slightly different involving them losing and replacing their auras. Hope I've managed that to some degree ! Please review**


	2. Mate Preview

Mate Preview

_It was dark. Dark and he was alone. Alone and naked although surprisingly, this did not bother him in the slightest._

_" Hello ! Is anybody there !"_

_He waited for a reply but none was forthcoming. Not to be put off, he began walking forward into the blackness and tried again._

_" HELLO ! PLEASE CAN ANYBODY HEAR ME !"_

_He fell silent, his heart beating frantically, desperate for a reply._

_" Hello ? Is somebody there ?"_

_Draco's spirits leapt as he heard the reply and he hastened to yell back._

_" YES I'M HERE WHERE ARE YOU !"_

_" I'm here."_

_He turned around and out from the darkness he saw what he felt was the most beautiful creature he had laid eyes upon. He just stood there drinking in the beautiful image in front of him. The boy had masses of dark shiny hair, beautiful and striking emerald eyes and sun kissed tanned skin. Draco puzzled with himself, he knew the naked boy before him but for some reason it was like he had entered a brain freeze, he just could not identify him._

_The boy looked at Draco wistfully; his eyes welcoming and soft and he outstretched his arms._

_"Won't you come closer ? "_

_Draco looked questioningly at the boy's outstretched arms before looking back into those emerald green eyes. He couldn't explain it but he felt afraid of the boy. As if he knew this boy held great importance, like he was only alive if the boy wished it so._

_"I'm afraid."_

_Draco told the boy truthfully. Draco wondered why he wasn't feeling ashamed, why he wasn't mentally torturing himself for sounding so young and innocent and for expressing such weakness. But try as hard as he might, he couldn't muster any shame for his actions. It felt natural. Right even. The boy smiled warmly and slowly walked up to Draco._

_" Don't be afraid my beautiful Veela, i'm your Mate. God your beautiful (the boy raised a hand to Draco's cheek and rubbed it soothingly.) You're so pure, your flawless skin and gleaming hair and your shimmering silver eyes... you're so very exquisite."_

_Draco felt consumed by a warm bubbly feeling in his stomach. The boy's words raced straight to his heart and caressed it. He felt safe and as if it was, the most natural thing in the world, flung his arms around the boy and the two naked boys gripped together in a tight embrace._

_The boy kissed his cheek and whispered softly into Draco ear._

_"I may not be very willing but don't give up on me, never give up on me."_

_Draco kissed the boy's cheek and whispered in his ear._

_"I promise I won't."_

_Just then, a bright light exploded to the side of them and the boy looked from the light to Draco sadly._

_"It's time to go."_

_Panic filled Draco and he gripped the boy's hand tight._

_"No please don't. Don't leave me."_

_The boy cupped Draco's chin with his other hand._

_"We must leave each other, we'll see one another again. Very soon we shall see meet again."_

_Draco regretfully let go of the boy's hand and the white light covered them both._

0-0-0-0-0-0

Draco opened his eyes and he was back in his room with his nightclothes on and resting on the floor. Tears flooded down his face as the picture of the mysterious boy filled his mind. Crying hard, he picked himself off the floor and collapsed face down onto his bed sobbing into his pillow.

It was how his parents found him. Narcissa and Lucius watched pityingly. Lucius leant his head on Narcissa's shoulder.

"It has happened, he's seen his Mate."

Narcissa nodded and looked compassionately at her husband.

"Is it really so awful. I remembered the dream too. I never cried, but I suppose I had a strange longing... It bothered me for weeks"

Lucius nodded seriously.

"Darling it's worst for a Veela. The Mate will remember the dream, but apart from the longing, it will have no other effect than that of any ordinary dream. For a Veela it is quite different. The dream it's self is beautiful, it is heavenly. Everything fills right when the Veela meets it's Mate in the dream. It is like the whole world has come together and it's beautiful. I have never felt so happy then when I was in that dream. It is pure happiness. So pure you can't bear to tear yourself away from it and your Mate. It breaks your heart. Draco will have seen his Mate. He will already care deeply for them, when he sees his Mate he will eventually love them so much so, I believe he would kill either one of us if we ever posed harm to his Mate. With his Mate he was whole. Now a part of him is missing and until he and his Mate find each other and firmly bond he'll always feel like part of him is missing."

Narcissa nodded, feeling a completely new amount of respect for the Veelas.

Lucius slowly sat by his son and rubbed his back till Draco became aware of his presence and with extreme effort stopped his crying. He turned to face his father.

"I-I'm a Veela ?"

Draco asked his voice scratchy from his crying.

Lucius nodded.

"You're a Veela. The Veela gene is always dominant as I am one, so are you. I take it you have seen your Mate?"

At the mention of the word 'Mate' images from his dream attacked Draco's mind and all he could focus on was the boy. Tears quickly began to slide down his face again as the heartbreak suddenly seemed unbearable.

Lucius wiped the tears from his son's face.

"You have seen your Mate Draco - that is not a bad thing. How else do you propose to seek your Mate out?"

Draco tried to get his breathing under control.

"H-He said he may not be very w-willing."

Lucius smiled and wrapped an arm around his son.

"'Tis always the way, true love is never simple Draco but you will have made a promise. A promise Draco no matter what you must abide. You are bound to your Mate. You can neither kiss nor be with anyone else."

Draco looked at Lucius fearfully.

"What if I do."

Narcissa looked at her son extremely seriously.

"You will die. Your Mate will become your sole reason for living, if you cheat or get your love rejected by your Mate you will die. This isn't a game Draco, treat your Mate well and your life will be complete."

**Hey what do you think please review !**


	3. Hogwarts

Hogwarts

Harry happily boarded the Hogwarts Express and hoped the presence of his best friends would help distract him from the annoying longing feeling that had plagued him all summer, every since he had had that dream...

_That dream, it was so – STOP IT ! STOP THINKING OF THAT DREAM !_

Harry groaned as he forced the images of that exquisite pale creature out of his mind. It was then that the compartment doors banged open and a flustered Hermione followed by Ron came tumbling in, providing a much needed distraction.

Harry wasn't the only one not at ease, Draco couldn't remember a time he had felt so tense, there was a high chance that somewhere, somewhere on this rocketry train his Mate was sat blissfully unaware of the whole situation. Draco had been told by his father that when he was in close proximity to his Mate, the emerald aura that Draco had got from his Mate would begin to glow and he would be able to distinguish his Mate by smell.

To Draco, the whole idea struck him as absurd and he had a mind image of him sniffing the air like a dog and spending his time sniffing the people that passed him. Draco mentally sneered. He was no dog, he maybe no Pureblood either but he had his pride and his family's pride and he would never sink so low as to resemble a filthy canine.

More than a little apprehensive he boarded the Hogwarts Express, to his dismay the compartments were packed. There was no space for him at all, he sneered heavily at the Slytherins who had turned to smirk at him, the famous Malfoy sneer soon putting them all in their place. Disgruntled, Draco carried on down the aile dragging his heavy suitcase right along to the last compartment. That's when it happened.

Draco felt a quick but extremely sharp burn in his chest and he flung his back against the last compartment. The burning quickly left and Draco saw his chest was glowing emerald.

" Somewhere, somewhere very close is my Mate."

Draco whispered quietly.

Feeling his pride dip down slightly but carrying on regardless he sniffed the air. The power of the smell sent him tumbling to the floor. The immense power of the smell was overwhelming. Whoever his Mate was he was close. Draco was so caught up in the smell he didn't notice two people drag him into their compartment, not that is till he met eyes with Harry. Draco looked deep into Harry's eyes and his pupils widened.

" It's you."

Draco whispered before the power of the smell grew so extreme and the stolen aura burned so intensely his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out.

Draco slowly came round, he was in the hospital wing. Draco took a glance at his chest it was still glowing emerald. Draco looked to his left to see Harry looking extremely confused at the white aura glowing out his own chest. Slowly both boys looked at eachother, their eyes widened when they saw each other's auras. They pointed at eachother and exclaimed at the same time.

" THAT'S MY AURA !"

They both turned instantly to Dumbledore who was smiling quite happily. Draco narrowed his eyes at the headmaster's obvious enjoyment of the situation. It seemed it was even annoying Harry because he went to say something when finally Dumbledore decided to comment. Firstly he turned to Draco.

" Mr. Malfoy I take it over the summer you received your inheritance, your Veela-"

At the word Veela, Harry's eyes widened and he shot a finger at Draco.

" You ! It was you ! "

Draco nodded.

" I had the dream too Harry, the exact same dream. It was really me. It wasn't just any old dream was it ?"

Dumbledore shook his head.

" It wasn't even a dream per say, It was a connection. Veela's are bound tightly to their mates. You both connected to eachother. Your minds joined, your subconscious became one."

Harry had gone extremely pale, Draco went to try and offer comfort but Harry shook his head sharply.

" Stay where you are Malfoy, that was a dream it wasn't reality it was a dream nothing more."

The words cut into Draco like an icy knife and he felt himself grow suddenly weak and he sank into the pillows.

Dumbledore looked at Harry sternly. His apparent amusement for the situation gone.

" Harry this isn't a joke. It's real, your his Mate."

Harry shook his head.

" Then he'll just have to find another one, there's tones of people who would want to be his mate. He can go with Pansy."

Harry suggested with a slight snigger in his voice, but however slight the snigger was Draco caught up on it and he growled in response, furious at the amount of pain Harry was inflicting on him.

" YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU POTTER ! YOUR THICK SKULL WON'T LET IT SINK IN ! YOUR MY MATE I DIDN'T CHOOSE YOU AND I CAN'T UN CHOOSE YOU ! VEELA'S MATE FOR LIFE. Harry(he said in a softer voice.) Your my Mate. I can't be with anyone else."

Harry felt the words slowly sink in and he looked at Dumbledore as if Dumbledore could flick his wand and everything would be ok. Of course that didn't happen.

" Harry you must acknowledge this, Draco's whole life rests on you now."

Harry narrowed his eyes.

" What do you mean ? It's not like he's going to drop dead or anything if I don't go with him."

Upon looking at Draco's suddenly ashen face Harry felt like someone had tipped a bucket of icy cold water over him.

" He wouldn't die would he ?"

Harry asked, his voice suddenly filled with real worry. The Veela in Draco picked up on his worry and concern and it helped marginally to make him feel better. Since Dumbledore seemed nowhere near ready to give an answer Draco plucked up his courage and took a deep breath, his Veela side taking over completely.

" If you reject me or if I sleep or even kiss someone else I'll die by the next day. Look your my Mate and I care for you, I care for you deeply, I don't want you to be unhappy, what i'm trying to say is it's ok. It's ok to reject me, I couldn't bear for you to be bonded to me and unhappy"

But even as he was saying this he was aware that tears were falling thick and fast down his cheeks and he was getting paler by the second. Something snapped in Harry as he watched the blonde exquisite creature from his dreams slowly begin to die and waste away in front of him. Suddenly the part of him from the dream took control and he rushed over to his Veela.

" No your not gonna die, I won't let you."

Dumbledore looked surveyed Harry closely.

" You do fully realise the implications of what your saying Harry ?"

Harry nodded. He knew he didn't love Draco, he knew he wasn't really friends with him but he couldn't hate him either, and deep down, deep down a part of him thought that Draco dying would be the worst thing that had happened to him.

" I understand Headmaster."

Dumbledore nodded, his blue eyes twinkling again with an all knowing twinkle as if he had known all along.

Harry slowly turned to Draco who now was as pale as you can get and was looking extremely weak and ill. He was wasting away, dying in front of him.

" I don't love you Draco. But I just can't, I can't let you die because of me. Draco I accept you. I'll be your Mate."

**Hey what do you think ? Don't worry their relationship isn't going to be as simple as that but Harry's got a heart and deep down he cares for Draco, he wouldn't be able to let Draco die because of him. Oh and I should add Draco and Harry have swapped auras so although Draco's white aura won't make Harry love him it will stop Harry from hating him and vice versa. REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. New Room

New Room

Dumbledore guided the boy's up the staircase and to a portrait neither of them had encountered before. Dumbledore quickly muttered a password and the portrait of a very beautiful pale creature opened.

The room was huge and Harry couldn't help but gasp, the walls were sliver and the palest of blues, far too pale to be linked to Ravenclaw though. Harry smiled until his eyes rested on the beds. One was perfectly normal and whilst both looked extremely comfortable Dumbledore had moved the bedcovers up from one of them revealing bright sliver wrist and ankle cuffs.

Harry felt Draco stiffen beside him and felt some sympathy for the blonde. It seemed he knew why the cuffs were there.

Dumbledore beckoned them to come forward and they moved to the cuffed bed.

" Veela's are quite merciful creatures unless you threaten their mate of course, but an unbonded Veela is in constant crave for their Mate, at night the crave becomes extreme, if Draco was to sleep without being cuffed into his bed. Through no fault of his own it is likely he'll try to bond with you Harry. The Veela side will take over and he'll be unable to stop himself. Now whilst this may be unpleasant for you Draco you understand this is necessary, for the time being at least."

Draco looked heavily with disgust at the cuffs but nodded all the same.

" They work to your touch Harry, Draco won't be able to cuff himself to the bed."

Draco felt his blood boil, wasn't enough he had to be cuffed to his bed every night without the added torture of having Harry have to cuff him there. Harry, he noted with slight consolation didn't think much of it either.

" Why to my touch ? I mean I know I'll have to un cuff him but why can't he cuff himself to the bed ?"

" Safety reasons. To allow Draco to cuff himself would mean that we would have to have it so that anyone could cuff him down. I'm sure you can see the dangers in that."

Grimly Harry nodded and he felt even more in control of the blonde than before. He didn't like it.

" Yeah your right, Harry's my Mate I trust him, i'm not going to be popular when this gets around the school. Dumbledore I pledge my alliance to you, I pledge my alliance to The Order, I'll defend my Mate to the end, even it means fighting my parents."

Harry took Draco's hand, making Draco turn to his mate. Harry's eyes were wide and with his eyes magically fixed the green was no longer hidden from glasses. Draco nodded and hoped this would earn him some brownie points towards his Mate.

" You would do that Draco ? Turn against your family if you needed to, for me ?"

Draco nodded and rose Harry's hand to his rose petal soft lips he went to kiss it when Harry snatched his hand away.

" I can't do that Draco. Not yet, we're not even friends."

Draco felt pain bubble in his chest and he felt himself shake slightly but putting his Malfoy facade firmly in place he nodded and turned to Dumbledore with a serious expression, an expression he hoped told him to leave.

" It's late I'll leave you boys alone now. Make sure to tell the portrait your password."

Harry watched Dumbledore go and felt extremely uneasy. It was Draco that broke the atmosphere.

" I guess I'll get ready for bed ?"

Harry gave a shaky sort of nod and sunk into one of the sofas. He couldn't believe what had just happened. It seemed he had sat for mere moments before Draco called him over.

When Harry turned he had to try hard not to blush, he couldn't hide the fact that what he saw was more than easy on the eye.

Draco had fine well muscled Quidditch six pack and his legs were nicely shaped, of course both had seen all of eachother but in flesh was even better. Draco smirked at Harry.

" Like what you see Potter ?"

Harry had to bite the inside of his of his cheek to stop himself blushing. The seemingly good atmosphere however was ruined when Draco sat down on the bed and then looked at the cuffs. The cheeky teasing expression left his face and was replaced by a solemn and serious look.

" Chain me up Potter "

His tone was teasing but his expression was as far from it as possible. Harry slowly walked forward and looked straight into Draco's sliver eyes.

_I love his eyes, his eyes are such a shimmery silver- WOAH WHERE DID THAT COME FROM ! FOCUS !_

It was Draco's hand moving across in front of Harry's face that brought Harry back. Harry gave a startled shake before turning back to Draco sheepishly.

" I really don't want to tie you down Draco, and I think with time I might like you, like you a lot and we might not need this but i'm sorry I-"

Draco rose a hand and put it on Harry's lips effectively silencing him.

" I'm not going to lie and pretend i'm happy with all this tying down but your my Mate and I won't force you into bonding with me."

Harry shot Draco a grateful look before gently reaching for Draco's nearest wrist. As soon as his fingers touched Draco's skin a jolt of electricity shot through them both. Harry quickly let go stunned by how just touching 'his Veela' could send so many sparks.

Draco looked deeply into Harry eyes but stuck to his word and didn't push him.

" I'm not going to get chained down by myself Harry."

Draco said softly, almost wistfully.

Harry nodded and gently took Draco's wrist, his skin felt like he remembered it in their dream. Soft, silky and exquisite, gently Harry pulled Draco's wrist back, slowly as to not accidentally hurt him. Harry positioned Draco's wrist and clicked the silver cuff shut.

Draco tried to keep his features static but the change in emotions must have shown because he could see renewed guilt in Harry's emerald eyes. Gently Harry clicked the cuffs shut on Draco's ankles.

He looked at Draco and quickly he moved to the other side of the bed and took Draco's other wrist.

" You'd better remember to un cuff me in the morning Potter ?"

Harry rose an eyebrow and continued to move Draco's wrist back and into the cuffs, he clicked them shut when Draco let out a pained hiss and closed his eyes. Harry looked at Draco concerned.

" It's ok just caught my skin there Harry."

Harry said nothing he felt his pity increase as he saw Draco laid out in the bed like that, he didn't look very comfortable. Gently he placed the the bedcovers over the tied Veela and without another word got himself ready, his mood dead as the situation slowly sank in and the commitment he had made came to his mind.

**Hey what do you think ? Review !**


	5. Second Dream

Second Dream

**(Dream)**

_He was back in the darkness, arms wrapped around him and Draco felt happiness fill his entire body. He was here again, naked with and in the arms of his Mate. The part of the Mate that loved him._

_" I'm so sorry Draco, It was a shock for me, the other part of me. I've never had someone love me, not really. I won't accept you easily but I love you, deep down I love you and all of me hates chaining you down but if we bond it has to be on my terms. It'll destroy us otherwise."_

_Draco hugged Harry tightly._

_" Will you ever be like this ? I mean really like this ?"_

_He felt tears slide down his cheeks and his Mate wiped them from his cheeks._

_" I will, I promise I will. But I need you, I need you to be strong to wait for me."_

_Draco nodded but he had to ask._

_" Kiss me, Kiss me please"_

_Harry grinned and gently rose a hand to Draco's cheek and slowly he moved Draco closer so their lips met and they kissed softly. Harry moaned, his Veela was truly exquisite and soft. He felt love surge through him and he tried to convey as much of those feelings into his kiss as he could, to soothe his Veela's heartache._

_Slowly they moved apart and Draco took Harry's hand and kissed it, he was startled though by Harry's request._

_" Forgive me Draco. Forgive me for having you tied down to that bed."_

_Draco smiled his eyes shimmering beautifully, tears of heart ache trailing down his face._

_" I forgive you Harry, I love you."_

_Then a familiar light engulfed them both._

**(End of Dream)**

Harry woke up confused to find tears sliding down his cheeks. He sat up and glanced at the Veela. Draco was although clamped down, desperately trying to move and he was whining pitifully in his sleep.

Harry slowly got out of bed and walked over to the blonde, he saw that as soon as he approached the bed the Veela stopped moving. Harry gently touched Draco's arm and the whines stopped. Draco's face was so soft when he slept. He looked like an angel. And in that moment Harry decided whole heartily that he could not let him die. And one forbidden thought ran through his subconscious mind.

_My beautiful Exquisite Veela_

**Review please !**


	6. Friends

Friends

Harry clicked the last cuff open and Draco sat up and gingerly tried to soothe the angry skin on his wrists.

" Thank gods you wake early Potter."

Harry gave a strained half smile and moved away now that Draco was free.

Draco looked at Harry worried, his Veela self was driving him mad. He could sense there was something seriously wrong.

" Harry what's wrong ?"

Harry looked at him, green eyes flashing warningly.

" What do you think Malfoy."

Draco sighed and decided it would be better, for himself at least if he said nothing and let Harry stew in his own juices. Not a word was exchanged as the boys silently left their room and sat at their respective house tables. Each desperate to engage in conversation and forget the whole affair. Draco had no such luck, he but just sat down when a bold Eagle flew in through the window and perched on his shoulder. Draco jumped at the sudden weight on his shoulder and was concerned to say the least when the Eagle rubbed it's face affectionally against his cheek. This was the Malfoy Eagle ! A praised powerful bird whose presence demanded rightful respect !

And yet the same bird was perched on his shoulder and behaving like a kitten. Eventually the unusual display of affection ended and the bird returned to it's duty. Giving the youngest Malfoy member it's letter. Draco took the letter cautiously from it's beak and the bird nibbled his finger's softly. Draco looked at the bird confused, since when was The Family bird not daring to bite their fingers off, since when was it suddenly the bird equivalent to a harmless kitten ?

Draco nodded curtly at the bird, which then rubbed it's self once more against his cheek before finally flying off and away.

Draco stiffened as he felt numerous pairs of eyes looking at him, fortunately the good all Malfoy sneer soon sorted that out. Draco then returned his attention to the letter. He opened it and by the curly writing knew it was from his father.

_Draco,_

_By now you should be aware of the identity of your mate. The next moves are crucial and I hope I need not remind you that this person now holds the bane of your existence in their hands and that an incredible amount of power over you has been bestowed to them._

_Of course she or even he is your mate and as such, providing you treat them well, he or she will love you. I'm of great interest to know the identity of this person as I look forward to seeing them in person soon enough._

_Father_

Draco sighed, the letter was in it's self was not too bad, but now he had the job of telling his Father that his Mate was none other than Saviour of the Wizarding world and that in order to still have a son he would be required to leave Voldermort's services and instantly set on to join the Light. Draco could only hope Lucius saw reason and complied with his wishes.

Breakfast was nearly over and it had marked the beginning of a very bad day, he glanced over at his mate and felt conflicting emotions of happiness and envy for his mate, who for all it seemed, appeared to be having a great time.

The time for leaving to the first lesson was just approaching when Seamus strutted over and put an arm over Harry's shoulder and neck. The instant that happened a horrible burning pain exploded in Draco's neck and shoulder. Draco used every inch of Malfoy self control to stop himself crying out. Seamus' arm didn't move and no pain seemed to be coming off Harry and so the burning sensation remained.

Pansy looked at her fellow Slytherin worriedly, she gently placed a hand on his arm.

That did it.

Draco could no longer hold back, the extra sprout of pain from Pansy's hand on his arm out stood any self control Draco could muster. He screamed. Unfortunately the screaming didn't help matters as this only served for more people to touch him and of course accidentally increasing his pain. Not to mention Ron and Hermione had replaced Seamus, Ron with his hand on Harry's shoulder and Hermione with her back against his chest.

Finally one more hand touched Draco and he fell into darkness.

" Draco !"

" Mr. Malfoy ? Can you hear me."

" Draco my boy "

" Draco please, you've been out of hours."

Then the voices died away and Draco's floated in darkness, the dreadful pain gone, all his worries vanishing away. He faintly recalled the voices and then a new emotion took hold of him. Guilt. It had been Madam Promfrey, Professor Dumbledore they weren't important but Harry. His mate Harry had been there ! By staying in this dark comforting world he was hurting Harry.

" Draco please if you can hear me at all please wake up."

Slowly light shined in front of him and everything came into view as his eyes fluttered open. Draco looked at Harry groggily.

" Harry ?"

he asked, his voice soft and weak.

Harry nodded but before he could help the blonde, Madam Promfrey pushed him aside and touched Draco's arm, the pain returned and Draco cried out. Tears streaming down his face.

" STOP IT ! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME ! NO ONE TOUCHES ME ! NO ONE BUT HARRY !"

Madam Promfrey removed her hand, her face mortified. Feeling out of place she left the bedside and retreated else where, drawing the curtains behind her. Harry looked at Draco shocked by how much the blonde was trembling.

" H-H-Harry till we bond it seems that if i'm touched by anyone other than you my mate, It hurts. Similarly if you touch or get touched by anyone other than me that hurts me too ."

Harry looked at Draco, unaware his face was paling.

" So I can't touch anyone now "

Unaware that annoyance seeping into his voice.

Draco flinched as if Harry had struck him and Harry winced as an incredible amount of hurt passed over Draco's features, but soon enough the infamous Facade fell in place and Draco surveyed him coldly.

" I would have thought that seeing how touch affects me it would be enough for you to accept it, unless you actually want me to pass out at frequent intervals during the day, or if you simply don't care then please feel free to touch as many people as you like."

With that Draco turned to his side, his back to Harry.

Harry looked at Draco's turned back and felt horrible. It was true, because he had felt no pain he had dismissed it and was being incredibly selfish.

" Draco I-"

" Save it Harry. I'm going to sleep now, you might as well go."

Draco choked out in reply, his whole Veela side screaming at him, telling him that sending his Mate away was the most stupidest thing he could have possibly done.

Harry moved away from Draco and then paused.

_I__t's not Draco's fault he is what he is, he can't touch anyone either ! Not without severe pain anyway._

But this left a problem. Hermione's hugs were second to none to those of Mrs.Weasley how an earth was he to avoid her hugs without causing offence ?

Harry glanced over his shoulder, Draco was in no mood to talk to him now.

_Unless he doesn't have a choice ?_

Hit with an idea Harry rushed back to his room. Dumbledore had given him special leave so he had plenty of time for a mid day nap. Settling down on his pillow he slowly fell into a light sleep.

**(Dream)**

_" Draco ! Draco where are you !"_

_Harry waited and received no answer, he frowned. This could be one of two things, either Draco had woken from his sleep, or he was simply refusing to see him._

_" LOOK DRACO IF YOUR HERE FUCKING SHOW YOURSELF !"_

_That did it. An extremely submissive and vulnerable Draco suddenly appeared in the darkness. His moonlight skin and hair making him look like some kind of angel. Harry breathed a sigh of relief and calmed instantly. He slowly approached his exquisite Veela._

_Draco looked at him coming closer and slowly he sunk to the floor, Harry ran towards him then, cradling Draco's bare body in his arms. Harry rubbed his cheek against his silky blonde locks and Draco felt a little better._

_Harry was dismayed to see Draco in such a state and was at his fallen Veela's side in an instant, desperate to try and relive the Veela from what ever grief he was experiencing. He cradled the small body in his arms and rubbed his cheek against silky blonde locks._

_" Are you ok ?"_

_Draco remained silent._

_Harry asked him again, slightly firmer this time._

_This time Draco answered and Harry felt on edge. This was not the Draco he was used to dealing with, it struck him then that he had really done one hell lot of damage._

_" I'm sorry Draco, I shouldn't have said that. It's just I have enough restrictions on my life already, now not only do I not choose who I'm with now until I bond with you I can't touch people."_

_Draco hung his head sadly._

_" I can't help it Harry."_

_Harry gripped Draco tighter and squeezed._

_" I know and I'm not blaming you. You got the worst deal. I'm going to have to tell them aren't I ?"_

_" You didn't care Harry, you didn't care I was in pain. You should have rejected me "_

_" WHAT ! No Draco no ! I could never reject you ! Oh Draco i'm sorry, I've been bastard today."_

_Draco rose his head and looked like he was going to say something, when for a brief second Harry felt ever inch of Draco's body suddenly tense up before Draco started screaming._

_Scared Harry tried to wrap his arms around his Veela even more but the screaming continued._

_" P-P-Please Harry someone's touching us, someone's touching me or you, you have to wake up."_

_Draco pleaded to him, tears falling down his shaking body._

_Then there was a bright white light and it engulfed them._

**(End of Dream)**

Tears covered his cheeks and Harry wiped them away confused, and then he remembered.

_Draco ! Someone's touching him !_

Shooting up from his bed he legged it to the Hospital wing, he withdrew the curtain and was dismayed to find Ron leering over Draco and jeering him despite Draco's cries.

" RON GET THE FUCK OFF HIM !"

Ron seemed to jump a foot in the air whilst Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

" We've been worried sick Harry, we thought Malfoy had done something awful, I see we were wrong."

" You think !"

Harry muttered sarcastically at her.

Hermione fumed.

" HARRY JAMES POTTER DON'T YOU DARE BE SARCASTIC WITH ME ! ME AND RON HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK AND NOW YOU COME OVER HERE YELL AT US AND DEFEND MALFOY ! EXPLAIN YOURSELF !"

Harry lost it, his nerves were already pretty frayed and Hermione's shouting made him explode.

" I'M HIS MATE ALL RIGHT ! DRACO'S A VEELA AND I'M HIS MATE NOW KEEP THE FUCK OFF HIM "

Harry growled at Ron and Hermione.

Hermione's hand flew over her mouth and Ron's face coloured a dangerous red. Harry just glared at the pair of them, his guilt for his actions regarding Draco demanding him to make it up to the Veela.

Draco softly sat up, tears still glistening on his face, he closed his eyes took a deep breath and prepared himself.

" I'm sorry ok. I'm sorry for all I've done to you Granger and Weasley, I know your a big part of Harry's life-"

" WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW OF HARRY'S LIFE ! YOU FREAKING HALF BREED !"

That did it.

Without warning Harry let out an angry growl and punched Ron hard in the face. Ron recoiled, his hand going to his face, his eyes widening in horror as he saw the blood on them.

" Your a hypocrite !"

Ron narrowed his eyes as he wiped blood across his face with the back of his hand, blood coming from his nose.

" I'm a what ?"

His voice deadly and his eyes now merely slits.

" You heard Ron. I said your a sodding hypocrite ! All these years, years of Draco calling Hermione a Mud blood and you threatening to hex him into next year ! You know what your no better ! In fact your bleeding worse ! At least Draco was upfront about it, he knew what he was saying and he never pretended to be anything other than him. You looked down at him because he judged Hermione by her blood, you just did the damn same thing to him ! The same thing even though you know how wrong it is ! "

Harry paused and then added in after-thought

" You think your better than him."

Ron smirked, it was not a pleasant sight on Ron's usually good-natured face.

" I don't think I'm better than him... I know i'm better than him the filthy half breed."

And with that before Harry could retaliate Hermione and Ron left the bedside, leaving Harry fuming with such anger and betrayal he was physically shaking.

" H-H-Harry ?"

It was Draco's soft yet unmistakably sad voice that brought Harry back from his white hot anger.

Harry lost in his waves of anger could then truly appreciate the Veela's beauty. The shine of his blonde hair, the shimmering sliver eyes and the pale exquisite skin.

Before he knew it he was kissing him, not a gentle romantic kiss, but an angry one, a passionate and heated one. Suddenly what he was doing finally seemed to reach the logical side of his brain, he withdrew horrified. His heart was thumbing in his chest, all the colour drained from Harry's face and without looking back he darted out of the hospital wing, ignoring Draco cries for him.

**Hey ! Looks like things are finally starting to heat up between those two ! Review please !**


	7. Powers of a Veela

**Author's Note**

**Hey ! I now have a beta, Dracoismyredkrpytonite ! So now the grammar has improved and the story should flow much better.**

**Powers of the Veela**

"Harry, wake up already! I need the bathroom!"

Agitated and less then well rested, Harry threw the covers off himself and stomped over to Draco's bed. Roughly and carelessly Harry snapped open all the cuffs.

"Happy now?"

Harry muttered under his breath, he hadn't been expecting a reply and was slightly shocked when he got one.

"No, I'm not. Yesterday was hell, I got a load of shit from Weasel only to have you kiss me and then abandon me! To then come back just to chain me up!"

Harry scoffed darkly.

"Abandon? That's taking it a bit far, Draco."

Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry.

"It's not! You know I've been waiting for that kiss, WAITING FOR YOU AND THEN YOU BLOODY RUN OFF LIKE A STUPID COWARD!"

Harry fumed at the word coward, air circling around the two wizards dangerously fast.

"COWARD? I'M A COWARD?! WELL GOD, IF I'M A COWARD WHAT'S EVERYONE ELSE?! HAVE YOU STOOD AGAINST VOLDERMORT? HAVE YOU FOUGHT FOR YOUR LIFE? HAVE YOU?!"

Draco didn't reply; he was utterly lost. How had it all come down to this?

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION MALFOY, ANSWER IT!"

Harry indicating Draco's apparent submission was not lost on Draco, fury erupted on his features.

"OR WHAT, POTTER? ANSWER YOU OR WHAT? I'M YOUR VEELA HARRY, I'M NOT YOUR SLAVE!"

"YOU INSULTED ME MALFOY, YOU GOT THE SLAVE SHIT ALL ON YOUR OWN! I CAN'T DO THIS! I CAN'T LIVE MY LIFE LIKE THIS! ARGUING AND FIGHTING EVERY SINGLE DAY! I CAN'T!"

Draco turned ashen, the near hysteria in Harry's voice bringing his worst fear to mind.

_This is it! This is really it! What have I done? He's really going to reject me, I'm going to die!_

Before Draco knew it he was on his hands and knees, his head bowed to the ground.

_What am I doing? Why am I in this ridiculously submissive pose?_

Despite his internal confusion, Draco remained in his pose. He didn't even raise his head off the floor when Harry called his name.

There was silence for a moment. Draco wondered how long he was going to be on his knees, when he heard Harry kneel down in front of him. Still, he kept his gaze on the floor.

A hand tenderly swept through his blonde locks, and this time when his name was called the voice was tender and soft, almost loving.

"Draco, look at me."

Obeying, Draco looked up at Harry. He was concerned to find confusion swimming in Harry's emerald pools.

"Draco? Why you doing this? Is it because of what I said?"

Draco's face was blank, his voice equally blank as he answered Harry.

"I'm yours. All yours, I'm your Veela."

Harry felt tears sting his eyes, self-loathing rose from his stomach and suddenly he felt deeply ashamed. The argument, what had it been about?

_Right...Me running out from Draco? ... So, um, what did Draco do...?_

Why was it that Harry always seemed to do this to Draco? He always managed to deeply hurt the Veela and reduce him to this submissive state.

"Draco, I'm really sorry, sorry about everything. Losing Ron and Hermione it hit me bad, really bad and now I'm taking it out on you."

Draco blinked and a tear slid down his pale face, he lowered his head again. Harry felt his heart twist horribly. He knew how to make it better and this time, this time Harry knew exactly what he was doing. He cupped Draco's chin and gently pushed up, thankful when Draco obeyed to the movement. As soon as Draco was high enough Harry captured him with his lips, he moaned against them, Draco truly was beautiful and Harry felt himself struggle to remember why exactly he had run away from him.

Draco eventually pulled back, his face slightly flushed.

"Harry? You kissed me?"

Harry laughed at Draco's dumbfounded expression.

"Yes that's right, Draco, I kissed you."

Harry said slowly and in the tone one might use to a young child who suggested the moon was made of cheese.

Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry's tone.

"Prat."

Harry, glad he had rid himself of over-submissive Draco, just grinned.

"Ah, but you love it so much!"

Harry could feel Ron's glare as he walked to Care of Magical Creatures. Finally, fed up of the prickly feeling on the back of his neck he confronted him.

"What is it Ron?"

Ron smirked, which only served to make his face look ugly.

"Where's your Pet? This is a crucial class isn't it? Care of Magical Creatures."

Harry narrowed his eyes.

"He's not my Pet, Ron. I'm his Mate and he's my Veela."

Ron just snorted nastily, and then narrowed his eyes as Draco came up behind Harry.

"Where's your collar Malfoy? You really should have one, maybe a muzzle as well? I mean it's for your own good! You know what happens to dangerous and bad pets."

"You talking from experience Weasel?"

Ron went a brilliant shade of red and whipped his wand out, Draco doing the same. However, Hagrid interrupted them.

"MALFOY! HAND ME YOUR WAND IMMEDIATELY!"

Draco sneered heavily as he turned around to face Hagrid and he handed over his wand.

"Where have you been these past five minutes? You'll find that Weasel here, drew his wand out at me! I am merely defending myself."

"RON WOULD DO NO SUCH THING! RIGHT, YER COMING WIT ME MALFOY!"

Hagrid grasped his arm tightly.

Draco promptly screamed and withered in his grasp.

"GET OFF ME! UN HAND ME YOU GREAT OAF!"

Hagrid let go, a puzzled expression on his face, which when Draco composed himself turned deadly serious.

"COME WITH ME MALFOY!"

Draco could help but gulp slightly, truth be told he was rather afraid of Hagrid, yet who wouldn't be? A hairy man of his size! That was enough to scare any logical person.

"Correct logic at least"

Draco muttered thinking of Weasel and Granger.

Hagrid led Draco and the rest of the class into the forbidden forest. They stopped in an open area somewhere near the middle.

"NOW YER IN FOR A REAL TREAT TODAY! A REAL TREAT AND MALFOY'S GONNA HELP OUT! COME ERE MALFOY!"

With the darkest sneer he could master on his face, Draco carefully walked out of the crowd, wincing as he swept past people. Finally he made it to Hagrid.

"TODAY WE'RE GOING TO SHOW YOU AN ARAKOCRA, THEIR BEAUTIFUL CREATURES AND PRATICALLY HARMLESS."

Hagrid wandered into the woods and came back out with a dangerous looking creature. The creature seemed to be a hybrid of man and bird; it had large red and orange wings, with long red arms which had extremely sharp claws. it was a human-sized bird body with a red colored human face, with a beak. Hagrid began walking towards Draco, holding a quite a loose grip on the Arakocra, who it seemed happily obeyed Hagrid, at the moment.

"HARMLESS THINGS ARAKOCRAS, UNLESS YOUR A VEELA OF COURSE-"

The Arakocra suddenly gave a massive kick at Hagrid with its enormous wings, knocking the giant over from shock. It rose into the air charging straight for Draco! Draco screamed as the Arakocra's sharp claws sunk into his flesh and lifted him up from the floor. Unfortunately no one could hear his scream, it was not nearly loud or shrill enough to compete with the thousands of girls shrieking hysterically, as their beautiful, harmless bird turned evil on them.

To give Draco credit, he carried on regardless. He screamed himself hoarse, but of course no one could hear him. Everyone had grouped together, pushing and shoving. No one could hear or even see Draco, the Arakocra let out a bird cry and without mercy dived itself and Draco deep into the forest.

"QUIET!"

Hagrid's voice roared through the screaming and everyone stopped immediately.

"RIGHT NOW, MALFOY COME OVER ERE!"

Of course no one came.

"MALFOY COME HERE ALL RIGHT, I NEED TO CHECK YER OVER! MALFOY!"

Harry felt his heartbeat speed up and a horrible feeling of queasiness began to form in his stomach. Unable to do nothing, Harry ran through the crowds, shoving people out of the way. Completely forgetting of course what effect it was going to have on Draco.

The Arakocra finally released its claws from Draco, shrieking Draco tumbled to the ground. Without mercy the Arakocra dived down, its claws outstretched its beak open and eyes that promised death. Draco watched with dead eyes as the Arakocra came diving down, back for its prey. He howled as he felt claws sink deep into his flesh and a beak bite hard on his shoulder. His bright sliver blood soaked his cloak and Draco felt utterly helpless, he couldn't even scream, he'd screamed his voice raw.

An unusual feeling began to form in his stomach as Draco desperately fought the Arakocra off. The feeling was unusual but not unpleasant. Draco could feel his whole body tense up, the Arakocra evidently noticed as it sunk its claws in deeper. Draco withered on the ground, withering from the pain of the Arakocra's attack and the complete building up pressure of his tense body.

Suddenly a sharp pain shot through his eyes, he screwed them closed. The pain making him attempt to howl, but all that came out was a low dry growl. His whole body suddenly felt on fire, and he squirmed and withered so much the Arakocra's claws were losing their grip on him. Draco could feel the energy that had built up within him finally explode.

A bird sounding howl made Draco snap his eyes open. Filled with sudden power Draco punched his fist into the Arakocra's chest, his hand plunged right through. The bird gave a pained moan. When Draco pulled his fist out from the Arakocra it collapsed dead on top of him.

Stunned, Draco just lay there. He raised his hand and looked at it astonished, then, he realized his whole body was covered in a bright blue aura. Subconsciously, Draco ran his tongue over his teeth. He winced as he passed something sharp and pointy. He raised his fingers and touched his teeth. Fangs, Draco had two pale blue fangs, but that was not all. Draco's grey eyes were now a bright blue and when he finally stood he rose into the air. Draco gave a surprised yelp and then tumbled to the ground again. Wings... He had wings.

And beautiful wings they were at that, a baby blue and incredibly soft. He felt himself shudder he looked down and saw a large amount of sliver liquid. His blood, he had lost a lot of blood.

Looking around his surroundings he realized he had no idea where he was. He knew the Arakocra's claws had dug in deep; he had to get back to Hagrid.

_Stupid fat oaf where are you?_

"OY MALFOY!"

"DRACO! DRACO, CAN YOU HEAR ME! DRACO!"

Draco felt his heart light up at the sound of his name coming from his Mate. Knowing his voice wouldn't carry the Veela broke into a run. His vision began to blur, running fast whilst losing lots of blood was not a wise move, he had to find Harry soon.

"OH MY GOD, DRACO!"

A tanned hand grasped his wrist and Draco turned towards his Mate full of relief. Draco's vision was incredibly blurred but he could just about make out the horror plastered on Harry's face.

"H-Harry, help me."

Draco managed to say before he passed out on to the hard forest floor.

**Hey !**

**I've read a few Veela stories and in most of the one's I've read, the Veela's powers only seem to be lustful. I wanted Draco to have that attraction Veela charm but to also have something more. I wanted to make the Veela more powerful.**

**In many ways, the Veela is a very weak creature. Its life is put completely in the hands of its Mate, until it bonds it cannot be touched, and any betrayal means death. I wanted to give the Veela more power, so although the Veela is vulnerable it's not defenseless. It can stand up for itself and it can fight.**

**I'll explain the extra characteristics in the next chapter. And in case people were wondering the Veela fangs are NOT for sucking blood.**

**Please Review**

**Regards**

**Lisi the slayer**


	8. Recovery

**Recovery**

**Author's Note**

Ok, I got very mixed views for the previous chapter. Some of you liked it, others of you felt confused about it. Taking the criticisms on board I feel it is not as well structured as I would like and I hope this chapter makes up for it.

I got mostly the same questions, so rather than reply individually, being lazy and all I have given a standard response...

**Response to Reviews!**

**Hagrid...**

**To be honest I spent ages thinking of what situation could arise that would allow me to reveal Draco's powers. At first I came up with the idea of a conspiracy constructed by Hermione and Ron and them tricking Draco into the Forbidden Forest. I dismissed this because I felt it was far too ruthless, for Hermione especially and totally out of character.**

**The idea of Hagrid then unintentionally leading Draco into danger came and I felt it was better idea than previous. You can draw your own conclusions. Hagrid had no idea that Draco was a Veela, and to keep matters simple I made sure Hagrid got his way.**

**Veela features.**

**Ok, firstly and most importantly, we have NEVER, EVER seen MALE VEELAS! The Veela's at the Quidditch World Cup were female. And as for bird formation, I did not make the Arakocra up; they are real mystical creatures and are red bird hybrids. I did not want a mind image of two giant birds fighting one another.**

**Harry**

**As for Harry, he's a weak mate because emotionally he is a weak mate. This however is a turning point for him, and Harry realizes suddenly just how much he actually cares for Draco.**

**Hope that satisfies and if not, that's the best I could do and on with the story!!!**

"Why is my blood silver?"

Dumbledore smiled warmly as the battered Veela slowly regained consciousness.

The first thing Draco felt was the tight squeeze of his hand. Harry's face was flushed and he looked like he was forcing himself to remain together. The sweetness of this brought tears to his eyes. He however, seeing a terrifying amount of alarm rushing into Harry's eyes, forcefully blinked them away.

"In answer to your question Draco, all Veela blood is silver. In fact your species was hunted for it. Your blood holds many qualities. Your blood, if consumed, will improve vitality, recover youth and increase the life span by five years at most. Without, unlike Unicorn blood, any curse of any kind. This is of course far more preferable to Unicorn blood. It was for this reason the numbers decreased dramatically."

Draco gingerly fingered his mouth; he winced and pulled away his finger, a sliver droplet bubbling over the small indent.

"I have fangs?"

Draco said with a small voice.

Dumbledore smiled encouragingly.

"Yes you do my boy."

Dumbledore gave Draco a mirror, and as Draco examined his reflection, Dumbledore hastily continued, as Draco's face began to pale.

"Veela fangs are not for taking blood, Draco. You are not a Vampire or a member of the un-dead. Your fangs are weapons, Draco, they will appear on impulse if you, or your Mate is in danger. In this scenario, your fangs contain a deadly poison. I don't believe they have found an antidote for it, so you understand it is a valuable weapon.

Furthermore, for your mate they can be used as an anesthetic, understand though, it won't heal the injury only lessen the pain. They can also help calm your mate down."

Draco nodded, his still bright blue eyes were suspiciously bright, and the delicate skin around his eyes became pinker.

"So now I'm even more a freak then before? Perfect! Spectacular!"

Draco's voice sounded odd, it seemed heavy, thick and nothing like its confidently aristocratic self.

It tore deeply into Harry to hear Draco Malfoy of all people, speak with such self-hatred in his tones. In fact, Harry wished the tones were thrown to him, he at least would not feel like his heart was being torn apart.

Dumbledore had remained silent for awhile but under Draco's request, continued to explain his other features.

"You also have beautiful blue wings; they are strong enough for flight, on your own or with your mate. They are unleashed at will, of course I'm not a Veela myself so I cannot be certain how, but I suspect if you imagine your wings coming out from your back, then that should do the trick."

Finally Dumbledore came down to explaining the blue aura, which still hung faintly around Draco and glistened like water.

"That my boy is your Veela blue aura, I must apologize for the incident, I confess whilst making my way around the school I rather forgot to include Hagrid, he so often stays in the Grounds... Anyway, it only ever comes when you're about to perform extreme magic or during an extreme emotion. As I have said, I offer you my most sincere apologies.

"I understand you must be tired Draco, I will leave you and give you a chance to relax, shall I take Harry wit-"

Draco's hand, like it had a life of its own, instantly gripped Harry's palm that was resting on his chest. His grip was like a steel vice, to his joy though, he felt no resistance.

"I'll stay Headmaster, thank you."

Dumbledore tilted his head in a mixture of politeness and guilty acknowledgment and left the two boys.

**So like, love or hate ? Please review and I'll update soon !**

**Lisi the slayer**


	9. Make or Break

**Make or break**

Draco said nothing. He did nothing. He hadn't moved in two minutes. He hadn't released Harry's hand, and his only visible movement was his blinking. The blue had faded sufficiently now, turning his eyes into an interesting grayish blue, they were quite startling in comparison to his pale skin and hair. Although, the various vicious, red cuts and purple bruises lessened the comparison considerably.

Harry had done just as much. He had just managed to sit down, favored Draco with a few glances, glances that were never met, but for all intents and purposes he had basically sat in silence.

Draco coughed; the sudden sound seemed alien to Harry, as it had been a considerable amount of minutes in silence. Harry gently, with his free hand, ran his fingers soothingly through Draco's ruffled, dirty and in certain places blood stained hair. An animalistic whimper issued from Draco's throat and Harry felt at lost as to what to do.

"Tell me what to do? I don't know what to do, tell me what I can do?"

Draco's response was to squeeze his eyes tightly shut; it had been an attempt to stop the tears that had been collecting to fall. It was futile and the tears made their trail. Feeling his defeat Draco opened his eyes.

"I'm pathetic."

Harry narrowed his eyes and with as much authority as he could muster he corrected him.

"No you're not. Draco your heritage, it's... not easy. You're doing really well..."

Draco let go of Harry's hand and out a hysterical laugh, it made the hairs on Harry's neck go ram rod straight.

"REALLY WELL! This is really well! I've got a Mate who can barely stand to be around with me, whole new host of enemies, got attacked by a freaking bird thanks to the great Oaf! And to top it all off I'm a bigger freak than previously thought possible!"

Harry knew Draco was building himself up, building himself up for hysteria. Harry silenced Draco with his lips, he tried to convey as much new found love and care as possible. When Harry withdrew from Draco the threat of hysteria was gone. And a new emotion was filling Draco's eyes. The special moment was ruined however by Madam Promfrey.

"Time to go Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy has serious injuries and it would do him well to rest, without distraction. Dumbledore wishes to speak with you"

Draco was glaring hotly at Madam Promfrey and Harry couldn't suppress a grin. He leaned over Draco's face and turned to his ear.

"I won't leave you."

With that Harry swept out. He ran as fast as he could to Dumbledore's Office.

He knocked on the door, Dumbledore answered immediately.

"Come in Harry, we have much to discuss, I feel the time approaches."

His mind was in a haze, over-whelmed by the information Dumbledore had drilled into him. All he knew was that he had to get to Draco. He had promised him and Harry knew that at this moment in time Draco properly thought he had betrayed his promise. He raced to his and Draco's room. Forgetting about changing for bed Harry kicked his shoes and socks off and flopped onto the bed. His emotional exhaustion easily drifted him into a deep sleep.

**(Dream)**

_"HARRY! HARRY!"_

_The shouting of his name was the first thing Harry was aware of in his and Draco's black world._

"_HARRY!"_

_Harry scanned around for Draco, he saw nothing. He was about to shout out when suddenly out of the darkness, a magnificent creature ran into his arms. Draco flung his pale arms around Harry's naked back._

_His blue wings curled protectively over him and Harry and caressed them both. Harry gripped Draco tight and immediately planted kisses along Draco's jaw line. Draco fell to his knees, his head swinging to the side, revealing his tender neck. Harry waited not a moment longer._

_He dipped his head down._

"_Do you know what you're offering Draco? You're starting the bonding ritual. This spiritually binds you to me."_

_Draco looked at Harry in a mixture of confusion and sadness._

"_How do you know?"_

_Harry laughed._

"_I know more than you think, Dumbledore told me a great deal this evening."_

_Draco's surprise slowly faded and his head drooped sadly, he jerked when he felt Harry's gentle hand under his chin. He obeyed the movement and his eyes met Harry's._

"_Draco I said I knew, I didn't say I didn't want to. It's taken me a long time Draco, and for that I'm sorry. In fact ironically it's all down to Hagrid. Draco you were a mess, you still are in the infirmity. You were covered in blood, drenched in it, and you looked like death. It's then I realized something, something deep down I've known ever since I accepted you. I love you. I really love you."_

_Bittersweet tears streamed down Draco's face._

"_This isn't you Harry; this is just the Mate side. The rest of you doesn't feel this way."_

_Harry chuckled, and Draco looked hurt. Harry hastily continued._

"_This is me, all of me. I love you, you're my exquisite Veela. You always will be. I'm ready Draco. I want to begin the Bonding Ritual."_

_Draco's face was a picture. It was pure undiluted happiness; it almost made Harry's heart break. Draco swung his head back again, revealing his pale neck._

"_Say the incantations and bite me, your saliva will make a mark, then I have to bite your wrist have you willingly smear your blood over the mark and the spiritual binding will be complete."_

_Harry smiled and said gently._

"_I know, but there's one thing Dumbledore left out. This binding it is of equal ground isn't it."_

_Draco tensed slightly._

"_Harry, a Veela and its Mate are never on equal ground. You will be the Master of this link, the link once established grows. If we're close enough we'll be able to read each other's thoughts and emotions. I can participate and I will feel your emotions and hear your thoughts but you have the power to block me. You can make the link one route for as long as you like. In other words you would have access to me and my feelings but I wouldn't be able to penetrate you."_

_Harry's eyes darkened slightly._

"_I love you Draco, and I'll never use my power over you."_

_Draco shook his head._

"_You will and you have. I don't mind Harry, it's natural. I'm yours, every inch of me. It's right that every once in awhile you take control. It's the way."_

_Harry narrowed his eyes and racked his memory. Trying to think when he had over powered Draco. Draco smirked, working out what Harry was doing._

"_The dream before, you called me from the Darkness, made me come to you. In the bedroom you became my master figure. You see, it's already happened."_

_Harry absorbed Draco's words and felt slight self hatred form in his stomach._

"_I had no idea, I just- Oh Draco I'm sorry-"_

"_Don't say you're sorry, because I'm not. I needed you to, both times. It gives me strength; it makes me feel loved and cared for. Don't you dare apologize for making me feel that way? Now you gonna' bind me or what? My neck's hurting."_

_Harry smirked and nodded. Draco further strained his neck out and his blue wings flapped and folded out behind his back. Harry kissed the delicate skin and Draco shivered._

"_Splendor, exquisiteness all these are yours my Veela. I love you with all my heart and I now make you mine. With my mark upon your neck you shall be joined to me. Your heart and my heart, your mind and my mind."_

_Draco could barely remember his part, due to the happiness that was flowing through him._

"_Power, strength all these are yours my Mate. I accept your binding, your mark upon my neck. Your heart to mine and your mind to mine, forever."_

_Pink swirls of magic appeared from the dark and circled around them. Harry took a deep breath and without further hesitation bit hard on Draco's neck. Draco gasped, and strong arms wrapped around him. Pain sparked from his neck, as Harry's saliva began to mix with the Veela's magic. A mark slowly formed and some how Harry knew when to pull away._

_Draco's neck had a ring of angry red skin, within the ring was a mark. A slivery blue feather, it was quite small but not small enough to be missed. Draco shuddered; he felt his fangs descend from his gums and barred them out of reflex. Harry nodded and outstretched his wrist. Draco looked deeply into Harry's eyes for a moment, before dipping his head and slowly sinking his fangs into Harry's wrist. At first it hurt, but the Veela's fangs released their juices and as Dumbledore had told them, worked as an anesthetic, and the pain fell away. _

_Draco pulled back. His blue fangs stained with Harry's blood, he tipped his head to the side again and waited for Harry to smear him. Harry looked at the feather and carefully smeared his blood over it. It took one attempt and it lit up in bright red light. Immediately red lights shone from both Harry and Draco's chests and eyes. They interlocked fingers and Harry finished the Ritual._

"_Mine, now and forever my exquisite Veela."_

_The Ritual was complete._

_A white light engulfed them_

**(End of Dream)**

**Hey ! Reviewers ! Tell me what you think of the spirit binding, they haven't finished binding but I wanted to add something slightly different. **

**WARNING :-**

**Unfortunatly there is a hardware problem with my Laptop and this Thursday it's being taken back to Pc World for repairs. It could take up to 6 weeks. I will, ever being the dedicated author try to post some chapters from school, but obviously I can't promise anything, so enjoy because this could be it for a while.**

**I'll try my best !**

**Regards**

**Lisi the slayer **


	10. Lucius

**Lucius**

Harry woke up slowly, it took him a few seconds before he remembered just why he felt so high.

_The Spiritual binding ? I did it- we did it... I'm joined to Draco..._

Harry felt warm and tingly as the dream replayed in his mind, and he was curious to find two fang indents on his wrist.

_Curious, usually the dreams leave no lasting mark ?_

That meant if his mark was still visible than Draco would still have that mark upon his throat. In fact, Harry remembered correctly, it would remain with Draco for the rest of his life, it was a sign, a sign that he was a Mate and off bounds to the rest of the world...

Draco woke with a smile on his face. His grey eyes filled with a soft happiness, as he had already been released from his cuffs he fingered his throat and hissed slightly as he touched the still tender skin of his mark...

"WHAT ON EARTH! MR. MALFOY! EXPLAIN YOURSELF IMMEDIATELY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOUR THROAT!"

Draco ignored her question, he had a question of his own.

_I'm bound, spiritually bound to Harry? Does that mean I can touch people?_

Draco focused on Madam Promfrey and tried to summon his politest tone.

"Madam Promfrey, hold my hand won't you?"

Madam Promfrey frowned in confusion.

"What happened to your neck... IS THAT A FEATHER TATTOO ON THERE!"

Draco rolled his eyes.

"It's my Mate mark, now will you touch me or not."

Madam Promfrey gently touched Draco's hand, she withdrew instantly at Draco's scream of pain. Draco growled annoyed. It seemed only after the ritual had been complete would he be relieved of his constrictions.

But then Madam Promfrey's presence served to remind Draco just exactly where he was. It occurred to him that in the time he had been there he had not once asked for a mirror.

"Madam Promfrey, would it be too much trouble to ask for a mirror?"

Madam Promfrey narrowed her eyes, evidently still disgruntled but she went to get one anyway. She returned promptly and handed a small circular mirror to Draco.

There are real disadvantages to being a critical person, the major being, that no matter how critical you are to other people it is nothing compared to the criticism you subject yourself to.

For this reason Draco found the reflection that stared back at him hard to take.

His brilliant silver eyes were underlined by horrendous black shadows; his silky locks were covered in thick layers of dried silver blood and mud. And his right cheekbone had a nasty dark purple bruise.

_How did you mate with me looking like this Harry?_

He hadn't been expecting an answer, therefore he was startled when he got one.

_Looking other than gorgeous sexy self?_

_Yeah I feel real sexy, all due to the great purple bruise covering my face_

_Hey 'Malfoy Sarcasm' not needed right now_

Madam Promfrey clicked her fingers five more times in front of Draco's face before Draco snapped out of his revive.

" Wha' ? "

Dumbledore was in the wing now, he looked at Draco kindly.

"You spaced out m' boy, I called your parents, your father is here."

On cue Lucius entered the wing, his cloak blowing powerfully in his wake. It wasn't often you could look at Malfoy father and son and see a considerable difference, but now was definitely one of those moments. Whilst Draco looked beaten and dragged through a hedge backwards, Lucius was immaculate.

Draco's hair hung limply from his head, weighed down by mud and blood. His usual immaculate skin was marred by bruises and he had a nasty infection on his right shoulder from where the Arakocra had taken a bite with it's beak.

In contrast, Lucius' hair, slightly more silvery looking than Draco's, shined healthily as it glided down his shoulders. His sharp features were wrapped in smooth alabaster skin and his darker silver when angry, dark grey eyes were glittering; although one could not tell which emotion was probing the glitters. It looked like something out of 'The Prince and the Pauper'.

Lucius, for once dropping his icy composure swept Draco's hair, lovingly away from Draco's forehead.

" What happened son ?"

Lucius voice was soft and light, it seemed to float around on the nearby air, but it had a subtle hint of power behind it. It was Lucius' public way of addressing to Draco that he had no choice to but to answer him.

Draco's head swarmed, a better question would have been what hadn't happened. He opened his mouth several times, each time ready to begin but failing at the last moment and regretfully closing it again, inevitably doing a good impression of a goldfish.

Lucius sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He could see his son was trying and that his son was not going to give him a satisfactory answer.

" Forget it son. Now I do remember sending you a letter, did I not ?"

Draco's eyes flashed in recognition.

" I do not remember receiving a reply Draco ? Who is your mate-"

Lucius had just got out the word mate when on cue -

" GET AWAY FROM HIM !"

Lucius shot around, his eyes flashing in anger at being told to leave his son, yelled at no less. He felt his fangs begin to descend when Draco threw him from the bedside. Lucius went headfirst into a wooden table which promptly collapsed on top of him.

Lucius lay on the ground confused, his blue fangs dipping slightly over his bottom lip, his eyes a confused bright blue. Dumbledore cautiously leaned over the hyper Veela.

" I believe you have met Draco's Mate."

Dumbledore told a dazed Lucius, with only a hint of humor detected in his tone. He offered Lucius his hand and pulled as Lucius took it and dragged himself up. His forehead was bleeding and dark sliver blood trailed down his face. Feeling liquid gliding down his face, Lucius pressed his fingers to the cut. He winced and pulled his fingers away, grimacing when he saw they were covered in silver blood.

Dumbledore looked at Lucius worriedly.

" Perhaps you ought to sit down Mr. Malfoy?"

His eyes still not quite focusing, Lucius nodded and sat in the nearby seat. Dumbledore smiled at him kindly.

" I'm sure Madam Promfrey will take care of that in a matter of minutes."

Lucius nodded his approval, he immediately regretted it though as his hand flew to his head and he groaned.

In the name of Salazar Draco! Saying he was your mate would have sufficed."

Draco tinted pink and looked at his father sheepishly.

Harry however wrapped an arm around Draco and pulled him towards his chest. Away from his father and potential danger. Lucius smirked, he knew a dominant mate when he saw one. Not that all mates weren't dominant because they were, but there were always those select few, those few who fought bravely for their Veelas, went the extra mile. Lucius was glad Draco had found one.

Noticing Harry's openly suspiciously gaze, and taking account of his narrowed eyes, Lucius decided it was time to explain a few things.

" Look Harry, there are things you need to know. Firstly, I have spoken to Dumbledore already, and now I have little choice. To keep my son I will leave Voldermort's Services. From this moment on consider me an Ex Death Eater. I will of course repeat that all under Veritaserum.

I'm not sure if you are aware but when a Veela mates it is usually an addition to the Mate's Family. I just wondered, since this can not be I wondered if you might let me earn your trust. Your trust and understanding and should I acquire these, you would be willing to join us as a Malfoy."

Harry was stunned. He couldn't believe that the man whom had tried to kill him more than once, was now attempting to get him to become a Malfoy. He spared a look with Draco.

Draco tried to block out his emotions, but with Harry's heavy gaze and the spiritual binding that was no easy feat. If Harry so wished, he could call upon the binding and then Draco would be powerless to stop him. Yet he didn't want to in anyway sway Harry's decision.

Harry turned back to Lucius, looking at the elder Veela intently. There was no doubt that as an enemy he had been formidable. As a follower Harry knew he would be a powerful asset. It was very hard, on one hand the Veela had considerable power, he was also close to Draco's heart. On the other, even if he swore his loyalty now, that didn't mean on the day of the Final battle Harry could count on him still being on his side. It was very hard to trust this man, but in the end the one side out weighed the other.

" I don't trust you Lucius, I don't think I ever will. You have tried to kill me on numerous occasions. I know full well that the only reason you extend your loyalty to me is because of Draco. It has nothing to do with the belief that I may win this war.

Yet, you're a powerful Wizard, a formidable enemy, and so a grand follower. I accept your loyalty and will address The Order. As for trusting you, I will give you the opportunity to earn my trust. That's the best I can do."

Lucius nodded, knowing to ask for more would be foolish.

" I have no news yet from the Dark Lord, but he grows crazier, I might ask... Severus, he is trapped. I tried to bring him with me but he says he'd be cast off. Harry, he truly wishes to leave, The Dark Lord is becoming wary of him. Harry, please, he's a dear friend and for me that is a rarity, please will he be accepted into the Order if I can get him here?"

Harry closed his eyes, he had never liked Severus, never. Yet, to be trapped, to be cast off in the darkness and left to die; Harry could never do that to a person, no matter how much he hated him.

" If he comes, and takes Veritaserum then... Yes the order will accept him."

The effect was instant. He looked like a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. And Harry could see gratitude running freely through silver eyes. And when Lucius broke into a smile, Harry could fully appreciate the beauty of this man, perhaps a friendship was possible...

" I will leave you now. Harry you have the Malfoys at your disposal. Look after my son, look after him."

Harry nodded, glancing at Draco, the common interest between the two.

Draco watched his father sweep his cloak and walk to Dumbledore and leave the wing, a weight he didn't know he had been carrying slipped away. And it was all due to Harry.

"How long till I get out of this, Harry?"

Harry grinned at the need expressed when Draco said his name.

"Not soon enough."

Draco winced slightly when Harry's fingers came too close to the infected skin on his shoulder. Concerned Harry pulled the material away from Draco's neck. He nearly retched.

The bite was an awful reddish purple color, it had dried scabs covering some of it and red inflamed skin surrounding it.

"Blimey Draco! Have you had this seen to?"

Draco gave a non committal movement of his head.

"Very well, I'll show Promfrey."

Draco merely rolled his eyes, he hated lying in this bed, displayed for all to see as a weak incompetent wizard. It aggravated him, he had better things to do with his time.

_**Like completing the bond with Harry**_

_**All in good time Draco.**_

Shortly Harry returned with a flushed looking Promfrey.

When she saw Draco's shoulder she winced.

" That looks highly infected, I'm afraid there might be poison in his blood, He'll have to be transferred to St. Mungo's. The poison could be in his bloodstream. I don't know why this wasn't treated."

Draco had paled. St Mungo's, he hated hospitals; with those snotty Healers and their delirious potions. He shuddered involuntary.

Harry noticed.

" Is there nothing than can be done for him here ?"

Madam Promfrey indicated Draco shoulder,

"It is highly infected, it's been left to its own devices and it has likely spread into his blood stream, poisoning his vital organs. I have not got the facilities to clean it out of his blood, or to excrete the poison from the bite. I'm sorry but there's nothing else for it."

Draco nodded in resignation.

" He will be transferred in a few minutes. Say your goodbyes and kindly..."

She cut off and indicated the door, but her meaning was all too clear.

Harry smiled and kissed Draco on the lips, Draco's hand lovingly swept across his cheek. He responded softly, and the pair threw their link open, expressing their bittersweet feelings. All at once Draco's response seemed to slow, slow to the point where it was nonexistent and the next minute Harry's upper body fell face first into the empty bed.

**Please Review I'd love to know what you think of it**

**Lisi the slayer**


	11. Do you know who I am ?

**" Do you know who I am ?!"**

"What is the matter now Mr. Malfoy!"

"This is the wrong bed Madam, I ordered a Chicken pie with complimentary leeks, I did not order Meat de la Slush."

The Nurse sucked her cheeks in.

"This is the Chicken pie, served with leeks."

Draco scrutinized the plate. There was a pale sluggish material in the middle, that one could take for pastry. There was tones of brown sauce and balls of meat looking like a dog had a good chew and deposited it back onto the plate.

"Madam, Do you know who I am?"

"Yes, of course. I know who all my patients are."

Draco rose an eyebrow.

"Have any survived the meal?"

The plate was slammed down on to the wood going across Draco's bed.

" Enjoy Mr. Malfoy, any problems don't hesitate to ask."

With that the Nurse whisked away before the Veela could say another word. Well that was injustice for you ! Draco had just got what his Veela side had been dying inside for, his Mate's love ! Harry's love ! And it had all been taken away because of the Great Oaf and his stupid red bird ! Draco gingerly touched the sliver leaf that maimed his neck.

His hissed and withdrew his finger, then he presently frowned. Was the Mate so dominant that he himself could not touch the mark ! A mark on his own body! His own skin! Draco's scowl deepened, his emotions dangerously close to anger. And what did he get in return? An almost fatal attack from a human bird hybrid! And a dinner plate the elves at Malfoy Manor would refuse!

With a tremendous growl, Draco threw the plate at the curtain surrounding his bed. Draco could feel his fangs elongate, and a blue aura surrounded him once again, a sharp pain to the eyes and the feeling of pure power coursed through him! The despicable nurse drew back the curtains, and Draco smiled evilly.

The Nurse screamed as Draco revealed his blue fangs, his ultra bright blue eyes glinting evilly at her. At her scream Draco flexed out his blue wings.

" I believe I asked for Chicken pie with leeks ?"

His voice was soft and patronising, it was the voice his father used when he talked to the house elves. The Nurse didn't appreciate his tone.

"For the very last time Mr. Malfoy, that IS the Chicken and Leek pie dish!"

"I'm a Malfoy Nurse, i'm sure your aware that my father holds a powerful sway in the Ministry, I wonder what possible outcome could arise if my father heard some questionable information about the hospital ? Especially the Nurses conduct ?"

The Nurse knew when she was being threatened, she was also smart enough to know when they had power behind them.

"I'll send for a cleaner to clean this mess and I'll fetch your dinner, personally."

Draco nodded simpering at her.

"That would be delightful, thank you."

The Nurse nodded curtly and with clenched fists left his bedside.

Steam radiated from his plate. Thick pieces of succulent chicken covered in thick gravy, and a thin pastry perfectly upright, framed with perfectly roast potatoes and pleasantly green leeks beamed at him. Draco tucked in with a smirk, it paid to be difficult.

"How is he?"

"Obnoxious, rude , snobby and threatening -"

"Yes that does sound like a certain Malfoy– Madam I was enquiring about his health?"

"Perfectly fine, the bite has healed very nicely and the poison's been completely drained from his system. In fact Professor Dumbledore, I would go as far to say he is perfectly liable to go back to Hogwarts."

"I'm glad your so eager in telling me about his well being, I thank you for your hospitality. I'll be here to collect him first thing tomorrow morning."

"WHAT ! I'm sorry Dumbledore but I really must protest -"

"Goodness gracious is that the time ?! Terribly sorry to have kept you, see you at ten."

The line went dead. The Nurse took deep breaths.

_**(Dream)**_

_**"DRACO ! DRACO ! OH THANK GOODNESS !"**_

_**As soon as Draco came to view Harry engulfed the Veela into his arms.**_

_**"I've missed you so much ! You have no idea !"**_

_**Draco rubbed his check against Harry's, basking in the love he could feel coming off his Mate.**_

_**"I'm sorry you were worried."**_

_**Draco told Harry sincerely, this made Harry hug him tighter and a growl went through Harry's throat.**_

_**"There is no need to say sorry, Pet. I just like having what's mine. No one should have you but me, Pet. Who do you belong to, exquisite Veela?"**_

_**Draco dropped to his knees, his head bowed to the ground, he said nothing. He sensed it wasn't right yet. Draco had read about these, these 'games' that happened between the Mate and Veela. These games of dominance, Draco was eager to see what became of it, and he wished deeply for Harry not to fight it. **_

_**He felt Harry brush his hair back, and felt a single fingertip touch the feather mark on his neck. A rush of pleasure rushed through Draco, making him tremble. Soft green silk from the black floor suddenly whirled up and around his wrists. Flowing up his arms and around his torso. It got to his face and carefully plastered it's self over his mouth, effectively gagging him. It paused. Harry spoke.**_

_**"I'll answer for you Pet. You belong to me. All of you. And without me you can't survive. You can't move, you can't speak, you can't even see without me, Pet."**_

_**As Harry spoke the endless strands of silk moved up his cheek and when Draco closed his eyes, glided tightly over his eyelids. Draco could feel his body being covered. His arms and legs bound, useless, motionless. His mouth, rendered silent. His eyes forced closed.**_

_**"Without me, Pet, this is how you stay."**_

_**Harry's voice chilled the delicate skin in his ear, and Draco could feel his breath on the parts of his face not covered with green silk. Harry must have come forward. **_

_**"I'm your Captor. Your Jailer. I'm also your lover, and I'm the only one who can save you. Free you."**_

_**Harry's fingers traced the material over his eyes and it loosened, Harry's finger's pulled the material down and Draco opened his eyes. His grey eyes with big pupils staring straight into Harry's.**_

_**"Mine."**_

_**Harry told him, before touching the feather, uncovered by silk and all at once the silks vanished. **_

_**Draco shuddered, it had been the most arousing thing that had ever happened to him. He closed his eyes and lost himself to the feeling coursing through him. If all Veela/Mate games were like that Draco was going to get Harry worked up more often!**_

_**Harry placed a kiss on Draco's temple, and Draco smiled sweetly before kissing Harry tenderly on the lips. The pair lost themselves in eachother as the white light engulfed them.**_

_**(End of Dream)**_

**Dracoismyredkryptonite :-**

**Hey ! What did you think of the whole Sex game thing ? Did it work ?**

**Regards**

**Lisi the Slayer **


	12. Bonding

**Bonding**

Draco shivered involuntarily, Harry smiled darkly.

"Cold, Veela?"

Draco could repress a shiver at Harry's tone and he weakly replied. Harry laughed and then revealed his wrist.

"Bite Veela, spill the blood from my veins."

Draco could already feels his blue fangs elongate, he guessed his Veela self already knew what was to come and was automatically preparing him. Draco's fangs dipped over his bottom lip, he looked at Harry quickly and saw he was patiently waiting. Draco obediently took his Mate's wrist gently into his hands, raising it to his lips; Draco's soft lips closed over a prominent blue vein on Harry's wrist and nurtured the skin. Kissing it gently, numbing it with his lips and tongue.

Draco felt suddenly that Harry was ready, without further haste his fangs quickly sank into the flesh. Blood spilled from Harry's wrist into his mouth, Draco screwed his face up in distaste, he fought against the huge desire to withdraw and hastily lapped his tongue over the skin, healing the indents and stopping the blood flow.

Draco hadn't though he had finished healing Harry, but Harry withdrew suddenly, Draco was just about to spit the blood out when Harry yelled at him.

"NO! No, no, not yet Draco,"

Draco nodded, his face screwing up even more in his displeasure of still having the blood in his mouth.

"Ok, into the wooden bowl. Spit it out into the wooden bowl!"

Draco opened his eyes and spat out clumsily. It just about made the bowl. Harry frowned at him.

"If this goes wrong we'll have to do it again."

Draco frowned darkly at that, and with a wave of his wand summoned a glass of water.

Harry however was mixing the substance in the small wooden bowl with a small spoon. Draco sneered at it. Harry seemed to be mixing disgusting looking green goo with his blood in the middle. Harry looked up briefly, seeing Draco's sneer he shook his head amused.

"You do know what this for don't you?"

Draco's blank stare was answer enough.

"Honestly, I'm going through this because you're a Veela and you don't even know your own mating ritual?"

Draco shrugged uninterested, and took another gulp of water, swirling it around his mouth before swallowing.

"Lie down Draco. On the green mat."

Draco did as he was told, but when he saw Harry approach with the green bowl he sat bolt up right.

"That's not going on me."

Harry closed his eyes and summoned his patience.

"You have to. It's part of the bonding."

A look of real uneasiness went through Draco's eyes and Harry felt sudden concern.

"Draco, you weren't ready, I can't believe no one told you about this! Look if you're not ready..."

"No, look Harry it's a bit of goo, I think I can handle a bit of greenish gunk."

Amusement glittered in Harry's eyes and as Draco settled back down he fought the urge to kiss him. This stage was important, Dumbledore had told him that much, it seemed Lucius had failed considerably to tell Draco though.

Harry dipped his finger into the magical substance mixed with his blood and began to draw a circle on Draco's forehead; he carefully swept Draco's hair away and drew a star within that circle. He then leant down and licked Draco's feather mark.

Draco let out a whimper as an unusual sensation went through his forehead. Harry looked at the symbol approvingly. It had been activated and now glowed an impressive red.

Harry dipped his finger into the mixture again and drew the same symbol on Draco's chest over his heart. As Harry went to lick the mark on Draco's neck again he hoped the ordeal wasn't hurting Draco, he had heard the whimper last time. He wanted to reassure him but Dumbledore had made it clear that any such contact would mess up the delicate magics.

This time Draco didn't whimper as he was prepared, but he still wasn't sure he liked the sensation. He felt Harry draw on his liver next; he wondered how many symbols would be needed. He had realized after he had felt it drawn over his heart that it was a binding magic. Harry's blood was directing to whom the bind should go to. The green mixture was forging the bind.

Draco felt the familiar sensation again and was relieved when Harry wiped his finger and put the pot to the side.

The mixture was dry now, and Harry placed a fingertip over the symbol on Draco's head.

"Minds that are already united will be strengthened, let the mind never think ill of me and always put me first."

Draco frowned at Harry's obvious rebel against those words, but the bonding magic forced the words from his throat. When Harry lifted his fingertip Draco felt a layer of silk from the green mat he was lying on wrap around the symbol, and as he guessed. In preparation for the next part, when he closed his eyes it gently covered his eyelids. It was much thicker than in the silks in the dream. He guessed it had wrapped around several times.

"This heart. To love one lover only, and on the day of the betrayal to cease to beat."

Draco felt silk wrap around his torso and heart. Draco began to feel desire stir within him, he had no idea why bondage turned him on so much. But he wasn't about to complain.

"The liver which you will give up to me if mine ceases to function. You will give your life if it secures mine. Do you freely accept these bindings?"

"I do."

Green silk slid over his cheek and then over his lips, other silk covered his liver.

"So be it."

The silks suddenly tightened and Draco felt utterly trapped. With slight embracement this turned him on further.

"I'm your light Veela. Without me your world descends into darkness."

Harry gently kissed the silk covering Draco's eyelids and it dissolved. Draco however kept his lids closed. His inner Veela telling him to remain still. Harry then spoke again.

"I am the force which keeps your heart beating, without me your life shall crumble."

Harry once again kissed the silk and it dissolved.

"I will protect you Veela; put my life at risk to save yours."

He kissed the binding and it dissolved.

Harry then kissed the remaining silk, it dissolved and Harry captured Draco's lips. Draco sighed and surrendered to Harry, opening his mouth and letting Harry claim his mouth. When Harry withdrew, Draco finally opened his eyes.

The love that was shinnying through Harry's eyes went straight to his heart. Harry pulled Draco up into his arms and gently placed him onto their new double bed. Harry brought the pot and dipped his finger into the mixture again. He sought Draco's gaze and got it almost immediately.

"Relax."

Draco nodded, he wondered how it was Harry seemed so confident but then he guessed the Mate magic was probably making his so. He felt Harry's finger pass through his entrance and tensed up.

"It's ok Draco. Relax."

Harry's finger withdrew, got covered with additional mixture and gently entered him again.

Slowly Harry's member slid into Draco, Harry kept his eyes focused on Draco, looking for any signs of pain. He found only desire. Harry then pumped Draco faster, Draco gasped and his hands sought Harry. Harry buried his face into the curve of Draco's neck. Moaning as Draco dragged his fingernails over his back.

As the boys reached their climax a bright blue light exploded over them. Draco let out a loud gasp. Harry looked down and realized where the blue light was coming from... It was Draco's aura. Sliver blood suddenly appeared underneath Draco and his blue wings flapped powerfully. Draco let out another loud moan, his head thrown back, his eyes shut. Slowly Draco began to rise into the air. Harry grasped Draco's shoulders and laid down on his chest.

Soon Draco's wings had risen the newly bonded pair high into the ceiling. Draco's blue aura began to glow even brighter. Harry could only look at Draco in awe, but the aura got so bright Harry had no choice but to lay his head down on Draco's chest and close his eyes.

He never felt them lower to the bed.

**Hey !**

**I wanted to make the binding slightly different, I liked the whole silk binding from the dream and I couldn't resist an opportunity to use it again. Please let me know what you thought of it.**


	13. Happiness ?

Happiness ?

The pair didn't say anything for awhile, simply content to wrap arms around each other and lie entangled in contended silence. But as the silence continued, Draco began to worry.

"Any regrets?"

Draco had mistaken Harry's continued silence for discomfort.

Harry let out a deep sigh,

"Yeah."

Draco felt his heart drop into his stomach; he immediately disentangled himself from Harry, perching on the edge of the bed, with the bed covers wrapped round his chest protectively.

"That I didn't do that sooner."

Harry elaborated gently.

The sad look left Draco face and was immediately replaced with anger; Harry felt it through their connection, but worse than that was hurt. Hurt that Harry could even tease him about something that was so dear to him. For a moment Harry expected a full out Malfoy explosion, but when he was given those hurt silver eyes he felt he would have greatly preferred the explosion.

Draco didn't say anything only pinned him down with the raw emotions swimming in those silver eyes and then gracefully, although he wore nothing, left their bed and raced to the bathroom banging the door shut.

Harry, meanwhile put his head back on his pillow and hoped fervently that it was just a dream, an awful dream and that when he woke up he would be faced with Draco and he would take him into his arms and hold him tight.

To say Dumbledore was surprised by Draco's attitude would be an understatement, but what mattered to him more was that he was about to make it worse.

"Draco would you like to sit down."

Draco nodded and took the offered seat; his frosty facade however began to melt as he saw sadness increase in Dumbledore's eyes.

"Draco, yesterday night your father broke into Voldermort's territory. He survived the ordeal and Severus has now been brought to where he belongs. I'm sorry Draco but your father is in a critical state, and with him being regarded as such an open Death Eater we can't send him to St. Mungos. At the moment he's in the hospital wing, Madam Promfrey is doing all she can. Draco?"

Draco didn't move, he felt like someone had ribbed his insides out and replaced them with ice.

"Draco, Draco I'm your mate and you will respond to me."

Unable to refuse his Mate, Harry dragged Draco out of his comatose state.

"Draco, I'm so sorry, this morning I-"

Draco shook his head, '_I've had one fine day today_ ' he thought.

"I know you were just teasing Harry."

Harry brought his fingers to Draco's cheek and gently rubbed the soft skin.

"Your father's waiting for you."

Draco's eyes flashed with an unidentifiable emotion.

"Come with me?"

Harry smiled and took his hand, "Of course."

"I'm fine Draco, honestly if I hear that question one more time! I did what had to be done. This is a war Draco; there are always casualties in war."

Draco sneered at the word casualties."

"I hate that word, Casualties, it sounds so casual."

Lucius smiled weakly, it was unusual for Harry to see that expression on the man's face, and he found it suited him.

"What's got you so sentimental Draco? (Then a look of realization came onto his face) Have you two-"

"Yes." Draco cut Lucius off.

Lucius just raised his eyebrow at Draco and then turned to Harry.

"Veela's are quite touchy after the Bonding Potter, it's all those hormones."

Draco shot a dark look at his father.

"I'd thank you not to talk about me as if I were not sat in front of you, or to liken me to a pregnant women."

Lucius just laughed, which turned into a dry cough, and then a wince. Worry flooded into Draco's eyes.

"That's enough. He needs his rest."

"I can rest-"

"NOT ANOTHER WORD FROM EITHER MALFOY! POTTER WILL YOU PLEASE ESCORT MALFOY Junior to your room."

Harry and Lucius both it seemed battled to contain their amusement of Draco being called Malfoy Junior, but Draco was seething.

"I think we better visit you tomorrow Mr. Malfoy!"

Lucius nodded, and then managed to rasp out to Harry as he dragged a fuming Draco away from Madam Promfrey.

"We're family now, Harry."

Harry looked at the man who he had once loathed and eventually nodded.

**Hey ! Hoped you like this. This is my third version of this chapter**

**Lisi the slayer**


	14. Power the Darklord knows not

**The power the Dark lord knows not**

Draco looked from Dumbledore's somber expression back to Harry's pale expression then back again before he erupted into hysterical laughter. He was aware that Harry and Dumbledore were both looking at him like he had gone crazy, but Draco was too consumed in his spout of laughter to care, Draco clutched his stomach as his heavy laughing began to pain him. Tears of mirth slid down his face, it took several moments for him to compose himself.

"All right! So you're telling me that the power Harry has, the power that the Darklord knows not is m-me!"

Harry and Dumbledore replied 'yes', in very different tones. Dumbledore's tone was calm and in a matter of fact, where as Harry's was full of undisguised anger. The full significance of this seemed to dawn on Draco as the laughter faded from his face and he became uncharacteristically quiet.

"Oh."

Was his inadequate reply. Harry was much less quiet.

"You're not doing this. You're NOT GETTING HIM INVOLVED! IT'S MY BATTLE NOT HIS!"

That seemed to re-awaken Draco's vocal cords as his a pale blue aura began to cover him and his emotions went haywire.

"No you don't! If this is real, if I'm really the power that the Darklord knows not, then I'm coming with you. I don't have a life without you Harry, you're my mate. It's not like a human relationship, one dies the other grieves and eventually moves on, this is different. If you die then I'll die. I don't have a life without you Harry, and if there's the slightest chance that I might help you win against Voldermort then I'm going for it. I swore to protect you Harry, in the bonding, I swore to give my life if it saved yours."

Draco clasped Harry's hands.

"I have to do this."

Tears filled Harry's eyes and he shook his head.

"No you don't."

With that Harry wrenched free from Draco and stormed out of Dumbledore's Office, Draco made to run after him but Dumbledore placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry needs time Draco, he'll come around but right now he needs some time alone."

Draco nodded, the hysterical almost insane laughter that had bubbled up within him mere minutes ago seemed like a decade, the ignorance was gone, the deluded vision of himself and his mate simply going through everyday life wrapped in each others arms was gone, and the realization that he may never have that with Harry suddenly hit home.

Draco turned to Dumbledore, he had to ask.

"Am... Am I meant to s-survive? I-I mean after V-Voldermort-"

Dumbledore raised a pale hand and Draco fell silent.

"I cannot answer that Draco; no one knows who will live and who will fall."

Draco nodded, when he blinked a fierce fire burned within his silvery blue eyes.

"Harry will live Professor, even if I can't save myself and Harry will have to go on living without me... He will live."

"I'm not sure I'm the right person to ask 'Arry, but if you're askin' I don't think you can stop it. It's his destiny; it's what he was born to do."

Harry shook his head, angrily wiping the tears that were falling.

"The prophecy was about ME! NOT HIM! NOWHERE DOES IT SAY BLOODY DRACO MALFOY ANYWHERE IN THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC!"

Hagrid looked at him, his expression pensive.

"You weren't look though"

Harry looked at Hagrid in confusion.

"Weren't looking for what?"

Hagrid looked at him knowingly.

"You weren't looking for his name, you could of past thousands of student's names that night and you won't know a single one. 'Arry that night the only prophecy you had your eye on was your own. Who's to say Draco's wasn't right beside it?"

Harry looked at him silently, unable to respond.

Draco sighed with relief as Harry entered their room, he had been trying to connect with Harry for ages but Harry being the Master of the link had closed off from him. As he threw his arms around Harry he felt soft warmth engulf him.

_**I'm sorry Draco**_

Draco pulled back.

_**You've got nothing to be sorry for**_

Harry smiled and gently brought Draco's face towards his own, capturing his Veela's lips and kissing them tenderly.

_**God! Draco I can't lose this!**_

_**You won't Harry, have faith.**_

Harry pulled back this time, a cynical snort made its way out of him.

"Faith? That belongs to children."

Draco looked at him, his eyes suddenly piercing.

"Not meaning that faith Harry, I don't give toss if you have no faith in Him! I want you to have faith in me."

Harry clasped Draco's cheek.

"I do, you know that."

Draco placed his pale hand gently upon Harry's.

"Then trust me, trust me to get us through this."

Draco waited for Harry's response; he could see his Mate's conflict, the rage in Harry's emerald eyes, as he held his breath to what the answer would be.

"I believe in you Draco."

Draco smiled softly at Harry, gently taking his hand he lead Harry to their bedroom.

**Hey! What do you think ? Any good !**

**Regards Lisi the slayer**


	15. Thy Veela is mightier than Thy wand

**Thy Veela is mightier than Thy wand**

The atmosphere was tense, and Draco was not sure the tension from yesterday had fully dissipated. He was proved correct when Harry growled.

"Will you stop that!"

Harry yelled at him, his eyes flashing in annoyance, Draco looked at him with one raised eyebrow.

"Stop what Harry?"

Harry shot him a sharp glare.

"Stop looking at me like I'm bomb that's about to explode!"

Draco closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Harry, you can't-"

"CAN'T WHAT!"

That made Draco angry and he felt the beginnings of his aura.

"JUST 'CAUSE YOU'RE HAVING A FUCKING BAD DAY DON'T GO YELLING AT ME!"

"Just as foul-mouthed as always."

A pompous know-it-all voice suddenly entered the argument. Hermione gave Draco a filthy look and turned compassionately towards Harry.

"Can we talk?"

Harry narrowed his eyes mistrustfully at her.

"I don't think we have anything to say to each other."

His was colder than ice and Hermione flinched, before directing her attention to Draco.

"I suppose that was your doing was it?"

Draco neither confirmed nor denied he just flashed her a smug smile, he had been secretly waiting for this moment, a moment he could get his own back and now the moment seemed to have appeared. He absently wondered what a pity it was that The Weasel wasn't here.

"OY! GET AWAY FROM HER YOU HALF-BREED SCUM!"

Draco said nothing, his eyes flashed and suddenly turned their hyperactive blue, and when he smiled menacingly at them Harry was startlingly reminded of Dracula, even if Draco's fangs were blue. Harry watched the false bravado on Ron's face slowly disappear and he saw slight flashes of fear enter his deep blue eyes. But it was Hermione Draco seemed to be scaring the most, she looked petrified. Harry stood back, more than happy to let Draco dish out some retribution, but he also remained to make sure things didn't get out of hand.

Draco smiled sinisterly at Hermione, in his almost Veela transformed state he seemed to have the animalistic ability to sense fear, and it was radiating in hot waves from Hermione.

"You scared Granger?"

Hermione looked petrified but she shook her head defiantly. Draco approached, his walk seemed inhuman, and it was so graceful it was almost cat-like, he seemed to glide through the air towards her, and when Hermione's back hit the stone wall Harry could have sworn he heard a whimper escape.

Draco grinned, showing no mercy, he swept her hair away from her neck and gently nuzzled her skin, teasingly scraping his fangs across her pulse point, smelling her fear increase ten-fold.

Harry tensed, he knew perfectly well that Draco detested the taste of blood and would never in million years bite Hermione, but as he gaze switched to Ron he realized with a jolt Ron didn't.

Draco scraped his fangs down her pulse point again harder this time and Hermione screamed, before Harry could even try to defend his Veela, Ron had swished his wand menacingly and it all spiraled out of control. The following happened in such a quick secession Harry was powerless to stop it.

Draco let out an outraged growl as harsh ropes suddenly tied themselves around him sending his form spiraling onto the floor, but before Harry could reach him he was firmly sent by an invisible force flying into a forming cage. The cage door slammed shut.

"LET HIM OUT OF THERE!"

Ron just grinned evilly and looked through the cage bars.

"Finally where the beast belongs."

Draco felt hot burning hatred in his eyes as he stared from his position on the floor into those blue eyes of Weasley's.

_**I'm Harry's secret power, now's the time to prove it**_

Draco's form began to shake, almost as if he were having a fit, Harry shot at the cage but it stayed firmly shut. Harry was about to batter Ron when a pure explosion of power erupted from the cage and it burst into pieces. Sending everyone to the floor.

Draco rose to his feet, his wings bursting forth, with a loud growl he pushed at the air in Ron and Hermione's direction and they flew up into the air and hit the stone walls hard, they fell in a heap.

Without another word Draco grasped Harry by the waist and pushed them out of the window.

Pleasure rushed through Draco as the wind glided through his hair and ruffled his feathers, it felt so good flying with his wings outstretched, rather than a broomstick, and he could feel Harry's enjoyment as well. But thinking of Severus and that they were already late Draco headed straight for Dumbledore's Office window.

"Draco! Draco that's Dumbledore's window!"

Draco smirked evilly at Harry and replied with a nonchalant, "I know." Before smashing through it.

Glass flew everywhere and Dumbledore shielded himself and Snape just in time. Draco showed no remorse and helped his fallen Mate to his feet. His smug grin did not even falter under the laser eyes of Dumbledore.

"And what may I ask was the meaning of that?"

Draco tried to look sheepish and somewhat innocent, but the look in his bluely silver eyes failed him.

"You know the wind out there Professor, I lost control, and I was powerless to stop it."

It had been the word powerless that had undid him, after Draco performance with the cage it was clear his Veela was anything but 'powerless' and therefore Harry could not repress a snort.

Dumbledore however merely waved his wand at his damaged window.

"Reparo"

The window was immediately fixed.

"Please take a seat, we have much to discuss."

Draco nodded, and his blue wings snapped back into his back. The atmosphere becoming serious. Dumbledore was the first to speak.

"As you are aware Severus has returned to us, I'm sure you're both aware that a lot of training lies ahead. It is my wish that every Friday you are excused from lessons and have specialized training in the Room of Requirement."

Severus looked just as unhappy about it as Harry, whilst Draco and Dumbledore both sighed in exasperation.

**Please review ! I'll update soon !**

**Lisi the slayer**


	16. Taking it's Toll

**Taking its toll**

Harry watched in heavy disapproval as Draco shook and whined in his sleep, his Veela was covered in a light layer of sweat, making his pale skin illuminate, Draco made a horrible shuddering sound and turned in his sleep towards Harry, whining like an injured animal.

Carefully, as to not wake him, Harry placed his palm on Draco's sweaty forehead, he recoiled quickly, Draco was burning up. Gently Harry pulled the covers down hoping it would cool Draco down. It had been several nights now, the first night he had totally flipped, and Draco had found himself in no time at all waking up in the hospital wing in the middle of Harry's and Snape's shouting match. It had been fully made clear then that nothing but the allowing of rest could be given to Draco, and so Harry had silently fumed every night as he watched his Veela suffer as he pushed his magic too far.

"COME ON! DRACO SUSTAIN IT!"

Draco's face screwed up in concentration as he tried to keep his blue aura strong and to keep it effectively shielding Harry.

A horrible cold numb feeling shot through Draco's entire body; and he fell to the ground shaking convulsively, as if in a fit. Blood streamed from his nose and his eyes had almost completely rolled into the back of his head. He couldn't feel his body at all, but it was shaking uncontrollably on the cold floor.

Harry was by his side instantly, he went to pick him up but Snape immediately slapped his hand away.

"IDIOT POTTER! DRACO IS HAVING A MAGIC INDUCED FIT; ANY ADDITIONAL MOVEMENT COULD CAUSE HIM SEVERE BRAIN DAMAGE! HELP ME HOLD HIM STILL!"

Harry immediately complied but not without a shout back.

"I'M AN IDIOT! WHO WAS THE ONE WHO PUSHED HIM TO HIS ABSOLUTE LIMITS! YOU KNEW THIS COULD HAPPEN!"

Snape struggled as he applied his strength into the task of keeping Draco still, but Harry saw more than physical struggle enter those black eyes.

"Potter, Draco was supposed to reach this, it will increase his magic limit."

Harry refrained from cursing Snape there and then by seeing the unease and bitterness in those onyx eyes, evidently this hadn't been his idea.

"Dumbledore."

Harry hissed, his voice remarkably snake like in that instant, and Snape could not repress a flinch as it brought back unwelcome memories. But Harry didn't notice, Dumbledore was going to pay for this, and he was sure Lucius was going to be less than pleased.

As predicted, Lucius, who had been summoned from his Order mission had been practically spitting in fury, his fury so great that every time he tried to put a tone to it he ended up snarling instead. Harry watched in unusual satisfaction as Malfoy senior's belittling scorn attempted to reduce Dumbledore to shreds, and whilst of course Dumbledore remained firmly together Harry could tell on numerous occasions the eldest Malfoy had come a little too close to the mark.

"Harry, Lucius-"

"That's Lord Malfoy to you."

Lucius interrupted coldly; and yet some what admirably.

" Apologies, Harry and_Lord Malfoy, _I appreciate your concern for Draco's wellbeing but it is essential to the prophecy, Lord Malfoy you cannot possibly tell me you thought him strong enough to go into battle."

Before Lucius could answer Harry cut in furiously.

"DRACO WAS INCREDIBLE, YOU DIDN'T SEE HOW HE GOT OUT OF THE CAGE WEASLEY PUT HIM IN, HE REDUCED IT TO RUBBLE, AND HE LIFTED HERMIONE AND RON OFF THE FLOOR WITH HIS FREEKING HANDS!"

"H-Harry,"

A weak voice gently enquired, some how Harry seemed to pick up on the weak voice and he immediately ran to his Veela's bedside.

"Harry, Father, you haven't been giving Dumbledore a hard time have you?"

Both Harry and Lucius looked fit to burst but Dumbledore hastily diverted the conversation.

"It is quite understandable, now how are you dear boy?"

Draco smiled warmly at Dumbledore,

"Dumbledore, I saw, I saw something, back when I began to fit. Dumbledore, I think I connected to Voldermort, because of the bonding, I think I share Harry's connection."

_**Dracoismyredkryptonite**_

_**Hey ! Sorry about the wait ! My inspiration just completely ran dry for all my stories, but now that it's half term I have plenty of time to get more done ! Thanks again ! not to mention the internet has been dreadful this week**_

_**Lisi**_


	17. Voldermort's mind

_**Voldermort's mind**_

"He's heard more about the Prophecy, my aunt Bellatrix has enlightened him further. He was furious Dumbledore; I could feel his fury rushing through my veins. He's so determined to find out what the power is Harry has and he doesn't. What you said about love was really clever Dumbledore but he's thinking about it now, he's trying to see if it hints to something else... then I couldn't read his thoughts there was this awful pain and I felt like I was being pushed out..."

Dumbledore's face was solemn,

"I think Draco that pain was Voldermort finally realizing your presence and forcibly pushing you out. As far as he is aware only Harry has ever had a connection with him, now he's going to put two and two together..."

Draco groaned in dread.

"He's going to know that Draco's my Veela isn't he."

Dumbledore nodded.

"I have no idea what he'll do with the news, but there is no real reason to think that he'll assume Draco is the power that he doesn't have. After all, any Veela bonded to Harry would likely share the connection. The best we can hope for is that Voldermort sees you as a new way to harm Harry."

"THE BEST WE CAN HOPE FOR! TO HOPE HE'S A TARGET!"

Dumbledore refrained from sighing, but it took effort.

"Harry please refrain from shouting, I am no happier with this concept than you are, but the fact remains, it is the best scenario, but Draco dear boy, how did your aunt come to such a conclusion?"

Draco looked at Harry pained,

"Harry who have you told,"

"Ron and Hermione, and apart from present company, there's no one else."

Harry said it matter-of-fatly, but his emerald eyes were glittering in warning, daring Draco to accuse one of them as being traitors, for as much as he was at odds with his friends he was adamant that they would not betray him.

"H-Harry, what if Ron told his family?-"

"Are you insinuating that the Weasley's, the first family to treat me as a son, betrayed me to Voldermort?"

Draco flinched at Harry's tone, it was fully of icy danger, a danger he easily recognized from hearing it frequently from his father, though not directed usually at him. Nevertheless he had seen what he had seen and despite how Harry would treat him after, he had to say it for Harry's sake.

"Harry, please it's hard enough as it is, I'm not, well exactly it's an option... but what if the Weasley's told the order! Harry someone in the order is a traitor."

Harry couldn't speak, he was shaking furiously.

"Harry please..."

Harry fixed his eyes coldly on Draco.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT TO ME?!"

Draco felt tears slide down his face, as his heart ached at seeing Harry so unhappy, and his inner Veela berated him for causing his mate such pain.

"Harry please!! God, this is hurting me! I did it for your own-"

"HURTING YOU! IT'S HURTING YOU! IT'S ALWAYS ABOUT YOU ISN'T IT! YOU'RE SO FUCKING SELF CENTERED YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANY ONE OTHER THAN YOURSELF, YOU'RE SO SELFISH!"

Draco stared at him with wide eyes, eyes simply frozen as he couldn't believe what he had just heard. Slowly though hurt, deep hurt and betrayal flooded his silver eyes and he turned away from Harry.

"Get out of here."

"Draco I'm sorry I-"

"I SAID GET OUT! WHAT PART OF GET OUT DON'T YOU BLOODY UNDERSTAND POTTER!"

Draco heard the door close, and felt his heart tear, for deep inside he wished for Harry to say, to refuse to go and to prove just how sorry he was, and show him his love, but Harry had done neither. He had walked, walked out on him.

**Hey ! Sorry about the length, the next chapter will be much longer promise ! please review and I'll update as soon as I can !!**


	18. Qudditch Match

P

**P.s – **The_**bold Italics are Draco and Harry's telepathic conversation;**__the normal italics are the character's memories, or thoughts._

**Quidditch Match**

The wind ruffled Draco's hair as he rested on a comfortable enough part of Hogwart's roof, the cold wind soothed him, and as it's cool breeze passed over his face Draco felt himself relax some more, and his anger seemed to be gently soothed away, till all that was left was the hurt.

"It helps doesn't it?"

A soft voice from behind him casually remarked, Draco didn't bother to turn around, he just nodded. Not sure he welcomed his father's company or not.

"I used to come up here all the time, when I was your age, me and your mother; we made the word row mean something. Dreadful they were but you know Draco, we came out stronger for it."

Draco sighed, though it sounded like a soft snort.

"You don't believe it now son, but it will be the same for you and Harry. He has a good heart Draco; even I can see how much he cares for you."

"Cares? He said I was fucking self centered, selfish and that I didn't care for anyone other than myself."

Lucius sighed softly, a few strands of his soft silvery hair gently caressed Draco's cheek as the wind ruffled them, and suddenly Draco wished very much to be alone.

"Father, I -"

When Draco turned around, his father had already left.

Harry paced anxiously outside his and Draco's room. He had been without a doubt a complete git, so much so Harry didn't have a clue as to where his apologies should start. Gathering the infamous Gryffindor Courage from within him, he hurriedly muttered the password and all but ran in. It was a shock then to the hyperactive Gryffindor, to find that he had been met with complete silence.

Harry hurriedly rushed through the rooms, calling Draco's name out each time getting increasingly desperate for a reply. He got nothing, and his panicked brain couldn't stop from informing him that everything was untouched. It was exactly like they had left it that morning. Draco hadn't returned to their room...

_Where else would he have gone? It's just gone past Midnight !! Oh god if anything happens to him! It's all my fault-_

Harry had truly worked himself into a frenzy, until a cold but calm voice, cut in through Harry's panicked one.

_**Have you completely forgotten! Have you seriously forgotten what you can do Potter?**_

Harry completely froze as Draco's voice rang in his head; his giddy relief however took a painful pang as he heard the use of his surname.

_**D-Draco?**_

_**Don't you mean something along the lines of ' you fucking self centered-'**_

_**I didn't mean that-**_

_**Well gee thanks Potter, that's a relief and for now I would prefer it if you didn't use my given name. Thank you.**_

_**This is ridiculous! Where are you?**_

_**I don't think I wish you to know**_

Harry gritted his teeth, he may have had a brief lapse in his knowledge about Veela's and their mates but something distinct Draco had told him before suddenly came to the front of his mind.

_"I'm yours, every inch of me. It's right that every once in awhile your take control. It's the way."_

A Malfoy-worthy smirk wormed its way on to Harry's face, and if Draco had been there to see him, he would have seen a most disturbingly calculated glint flash through his impossibly emerald eyes.

_**I'm your Mate Draco, and you **__**will**__** tell me exactly where you are.**_

_**Remembered that little detail did you? Fine I'm over the Quidditch Pitch. Don't even think about joining me.**_

It had been an incredibly long time since Harry had heard that tone from Draco addressed to him, and whilst most of him was deeply regretful of this situation, a smaller, and more Slytherin part of him felt a spark of excitement as he wordlessly summoned his Firebolt. But before he joined his murderously angry lover, he had a little something to collect...

Draco was seething, it had galled him to find out that Harry had remembered that power he held over him, but what had really got to him was the fact that he couldn't blame Harry for doing it. He himself had told Harry that they would never be on equal ground, and that it was more than acceptable that every now and again Harry took control.

"SORRY TO HAVE KEPT YOU WAITING LUV!"

A voice from below suddenly shot at him, slightly startled Draco flapped his wings and looked down below him, but when he did his face was apoplectic!

"DON'T CALL ME LUV!"

Harry looked mock-offended and kicked off hard from the ground, speeding towards his Veela irritatingly fast.

"Fancy a game of Quidditch?"

Harry asked casually, as if there wasn't tension so thick a knife could cut through it, between them. Draco's eyes narrowed vindictively.

"Quidditch, love to. With you! Not a chance."

Harry had to admit, Draco's open venom and hostility were a little to close to hitting the mark for Harry' likening, and Draco saw Harry's eyes darken slightly with hurt, and whilst instinct fully his Veela side demanded he make it right, Draco was adamant that Harry was in the wrong, and he had been hurt a great deal, if this meant that to convey this hurt, his Mate had to hurt slightly, then that was only fair.

"Look I'm trying my best here; we've got to spend the rest of our lives together-"

"Eternity actually, or damn well close to it."

Harry blinked; hurt vanishing from his features to be replaced with downright blankness.

"Do you have a hearing impairment Potter? I said eternity, Veelas and their Mates can live to up to thousands of years, and we stop aging at precisely 23. We'll be twenty three for practically sodding ever."

Harry's blankness faded and his face became serious.

"Then there's a greater need that we find a way to deal with these arguments, unless you want the next hundred of years to be a bloodbath?"

Draco's eyes narrowed into slits for a moment, but he had to admit Harry had a good point. Not that he was going to admit that.

"Don't you at the very least need a Snitch for even the most substandard game of Quidditch?"

His tone was scathing, with intent of embarrassing him.

"Oh ye of little faith! I came totally prepared."

Harry told him, the Slytherin in him coming forward again and causing him to have a very similar expression in Draco's opinion to the Italian Slytherin, Blaise. A flash of gold then left Harry's clenched fist and the two seekers flew into action.

"This your master plan is it Harry! A game of Quidditch every time we fall out?"

Harry shook his head.

"I figured this was the only way I could get close to you whilst retaining all my bodily functions."

The joke didn't have the desired effect, Draco's sobered and gave Harry a wounded look.

"I could never harm you."

Harry heard the extra emphasis on the word 'I' and as the pair slashed through the air together Harry whispered as his moved past Draco's ear.

"I'm sorry."

Draco seemed to ignore that comment, the corner of his eyes saw a glinting of gold directly above Harry, and without the limitations of a broom directly from underneath rocked upwards and past Harry, so quickly and suddenly that Harry very nearly fell off his broom.

Harry quickly saw what Draco was up to and sped off behind him, trying in vain to catch up. This match suddenly took a new meaning to Draco, it was a game of views, the one who won the match had the better view, and somehow would be in the right in their argument, and as it rightfully should be, for the first time in his life, Draco was going to win against Harry.

"Sometimes Harry, saying sorry is not enough."

Draco told him as his hands closed triumphantly over the golden ball.

**What do you think? Please review!!**


	19. Make it right

Make It Right

**Make It Right**

Harry looked like Draco had kicked all the air out of him, he looked at Draco blankly for a moment, and his whole body slumped as he began to descend. Draco couldn't deal with the look of pain on Harry's face and with the Snitch securely in one hand he dived neatly after him, gently putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. At the broken sigh Harry let out, Draco felt his Veela side tear his insides apart.

"I don't know what you want from me Draco? I've said I'm sorry and I meant it, as you well know. I don't know what else I can do? What do you want from me? Do you want a fight? Tell me"

Harry pleaded with him, Draco shook his head slightly.

"You don't get it do you? I don't need you to say sorry, I've known that since you walked out on me. Again."

Harry's jaw tightened and Draco's tone darkened as he referred to Harry following Draco's apparent wishes and leaving him as asked.

"Is that was this is about? Me leaving you as you asked me to? No wait a minute, screamed at me to?"

A hint of irritation, with subtle fondness settled into Draco's silver eyes.

"No, but honestly, you're the Master of our links, of even myself! You should have known that I didn't really want you to leave, but anyway that's not it."

Harry ran one hand through his hair, his other hand keeping him secure on the broom.

"Then for god sakes! What is the matter?"

" I'm mostly likely going to die in the Battle Harry, please don't interrupt- I've researched my situation, I just get this feeling, deep down that even when I give my all it's not going to be enough, not to save myself as well anyway. Therefore I want the time I have with you to be as enjoyable as possible. If you fly off the handle every time I have to say something controversial then, well that's really not going to happen is it?"

Draco paused as he saw that Harry was looking at him strangely.

"Harry?"

"You're not going to die Draco. You're not dying to save my pathetic ass, you're going to live to a bloody million and I'm going to be right there beside you, annoying you so much you'll want to tear that Nancy boy perfect hair right out of your scalp."

Draco looked at Harry sadly, yet he couldn't deny Harry's words had inspired hope within him.

"You can't know that."

"And you can't know that you're going to die."

Harry countered determinedly,

"Touché,"

"Look I'm sure that I reacted like that in there, but Draco the Weasley's! They've been the closest thing to a family I've ever had. And don't think I don't know that if I suggested Lucius was spying for Voldermort I wouldn't be hard pushed to remain fully intact."

"It's not my fault, I saw what I saw, and I couldn't just say nothing!"

Harry nodded, though slight annoyance was beginning to seep through into Harry's green eyes.

" Look let's just move on ok, I accept that you had no choice in the matter of telling me and I was wrong to take it on you. I didn't mean what I said back there ok, it was in the heat of the moment. But I'm not going to be the baddie here; you should have anticipated my reaction. You should have known I wasn't just going to accept it and give you a hug afterwards!"

Draco nodded but a glint went through his eyes.

"Nor do I expect a rant of abuse Harry."

Harry nodded; the air still thick as the underlining tension suddenly made its presence known.

"Forgiven?"

Harry asked; his tone cheeky but his eyes serious.

Draco just wrapped his arms around Harry's neck.

"You know, the good thing about arguments is there's always the Make up Sex!"

Draco whispered seductively in Harry's ear.

Hope you enjoy this chapter, unfortunately the internet is off at my house at the moment, and I am therefore required to go to the library, until the internet is up and running updates are likely to be further apart.

Sorry

Lisi the slayer


	20. Hermione and Ron

**Hermione and Ron**

Draco sucked in his cheeks, emphasising his cheekbones even more. Whilst Harry, gritted his teeth in anticipation for when Hermione and Ron would come bursting into Dumbledore's Office, and all hell would break lose.

" I know you have had your disagreements recently, and with the news that Draco has shared with us there's going to be obvious hostility, but Hermione and Ron are valuable members of the Order. They will be a great help to us."

Draco snorted rather elegantly, but allowed Harry to actually voice their opinion.

" If they don't start anything, then there's no reason why this meeting can't go on as you've planned, but I won't tolerate anything directed at Draco."

Draco smirked, inwardly grateful, but not to lose face said rather irritated.

" I can stand up for myself you know."

Harry, feeling his Veela's gratefulness humoured him, but his eyes flashed with understanding. Just then two figures bombarded into the room.

Hermione looked respectively at Dumbledore, but stuck her chin up as her eyes landed on Draco. Ron however outright sneered, the expression though was not nearly as skilled as a Slytherin and only served to make it appear as though he had something highly unpleasant underneath his nose.

" I thought this was Order business, What's It doing here ?"

Dumbledore rose an eyebrow and indicated Phoenix.

" I'm sorry i assumed you won't take exception to my pet, this is my Phoenix Mr. Weasley."

Ron narrowed his eyes, but took the hint and took a seat. Inbetween Hermione and Harry. Finally now the meeting could begin.

" Now I know you've had your disagreements, but I think it's fair to say that everyone in this room want's Harry to win against Voldermort."

Everyone apart from Harry, nodded. Draco nodded firmly and clearly, the strength of his emotions on that making his eyes turn into mercury stone. Hermione neatly inclined her head, whilst Ron made an odd sound of agreement. Satisfied Dumbledore continued, although a look of anxiousness appeared on his features.

" Thanks to a very reliable source...(Draco inwardly groaned, but Harry gently placed his hand over Draco's and rubbed it soothingly.) That Draco's situation has been leaked to Voldermort-"

Hermione let out a little gasp, and turned wide-eyed to Draco, her gaze for once nothing but pure realisation.

" He can't be! Oh but he must! He's it isn't he? The power the Darklord knows not."

Dumbledore nodded gravely.

" I wouldn't be surprised if Voldermort himself has made the connection you have Miss Granger, it would seem someone from the Order has betrayed us. As such I believe it wise to not let this information slip out of these four walls, Draco is after all the difference between our victory or damnation."

Ron looked at Draco with disgust.

" We're going to have to look after him aren't we?"

Dumbledore nodded and Draco cried out in outrage.

" I'm going anywhere with Weasley!"

Dumbledore sighed and turned to Harry pleadingly.

" It is necessary Harry, it could be key to our survival, his survival."

Harry groaned, knowing exactly what Dumbledore was requesting of him, and then Draco's speech came to his mind again.

_"I'm yours, every inch of me. It's right that every once in awhile your take control. It's the way."_

It would make Draco powerless in this topic, but if it would ensure his survival, Harry was more than willing to take on the Veela's wrath. So it was with considerable effort, that he turned to Draco and uttered the command.

" You will. It is my wish that you stay with Ron for as long as it is deemed safe for you to leave."

Draco's began to shake, his eyes glowing a bright blue as anger pulsed through him.

" Take that back Harry. Take that back!"

Draco bellowed, rising out of his chair and looking Harry down. This was not something the bond could take, and despite company, Harry felt unable to stop himself.

He leapt to his feet, and Ron and Hermione themselves felt dominance radiate from Harry in heavy waves, they were thankful they weren't on the receiving end.

" You will do well to remember your place Veela."

Harry began in imperious tones, and though everyone apart from Dumbledore, expected Draco to fight back, Draco dropped to his knees and knelt in front of Harry, by the expression on his face, it wasn't something he could stop either.

" I'm sorry, Master. I was disrespectful."

Harry regarded Draco superiorly.

" Yes you were, and I will not tolerate it again. I was going to allow you to take Polyjuice potion in order to preserve your identity, but in light of your recent behaviour I do not feel I can grant you such a privilege."

Draco nodded in full agreement, his mind felt controlled some how and a small untouched part of Draco realised he had irritated the bond so much it had taken control over the situation, as Harry had never acted as such a forceful Master, he had never treated him as a Pet. Not that he resented Harry for it, he secretly enjoyed it when Harry took control on brief occasions. He decided that was obviously embedded into the Veela genetic makeup. What he did resent however was this being played out in front of witnesses.

" I have now decided that you will take an Animagus form and when necessary will present yourself as either the Pet of myself, Granger or Weasley. Understood?"

Draco didn't answer his head looking down in the floor, now he didn't enjoy it. The shame at having to parade around as animal on a bloody leash was wounding his Malfoy pride immensely. But then he felt a soft hand tuck under his chin and gently nudge his face upwards, Draco found himself unable to disobey and so allowed himself to be man-handled, only to meet a pair of saddened green eyes.

" I'm sorry Draco, the bond it... it just took over, but I can't take back what I said. I need you to do this, could make the difference between you dying in the battle or surviving and I've got to have you with me. I can't imagine my life without you anymore, your part of me."

Draco finally felt the bond let him go and his free will began to seep through him, he gently moved away from Harry's touch, but re-assured Harry as hurt flooded emerald eyes.

" I want to make it through this too Harry, and if that means that I've got to be your bloody pet in public then so be it."

That brought an end to the heavy atmosphere, and Dumbledore coughed awkwardly, drawing in everyone's attention, allowing Draco to gracefully sit back down upon the seat he had been forced to get up from.

" Now that this matter has been resolved, I suggest we test what Animagus form Draco will take."

No said anything and so Dumbledore, smiling comfortingly pointed his wand at Draco, who now looked distinctly nervous.

" Relax my dear boy, the worse that could happen is you may experience a faint discomfort."

Draco nodded, and tried to hide his anxiety as Dumbledore uttered a spell.

Harry could feel Draco's anxiety and it made him feel awful, but he knew that if he tried to go back on his word the bond would make them both regret it, and in hindsight Draco's animal form, depending on which animal it was could be useful.

A white light came from Dumbledore's wand and all of a sudden where Draco had sat, now sat a small, beautiful, and perfectly white fox.

" Jesus Malfoy! You've even managed to look cute !"

Ron exclaimed, causing the Fox's eyes to narrow and it's back to arch, almost like a cat. But a warning look from Harry soon placated him, Harry went to pet the fox when all of a sudden, instead of petting the fur on the Fox's head, he was petting blonde hair. Of course as soon as Harry realised he pulled back but not before Ron made some snide comment. It was the final straw and Draco made a sharp swipe of his hand and Ron disappeared from the room.

Panic insured for a few seconds as everyone wondered what had become of Ron until Snape burst through into the Office looking distinctly irritated.

" Will somebody please let Weasley out the attic, it would seem he is not a fan of Spiders and it is giving me a most undesirable head-ache."

Snape requested dryly to nobody in particular, that's when they heard a distant high pitched but male scream, that caused Harry and Draco to snigger.

**Hope you liked it!! please review**

**Lisi the slayer !!**


	21. Albino Fox

Harry's or Draco's thoughts / Telepathic Conversation

_Harry's or Draco's thoughts _/_**Telepathic Conversation**_

**The Incredible Albino Fox**

"It is extremely advisable to remain in your Animagus Form for as long as possible for the first week. In fact I would suggest that you were constantly in that form, for that week. It is vital that you are used to the form and know how to act accordingly, it is if you don't mind me saying, bad enough that you're a white fox, Albino foxes are distinctly rare, and it is not exactly one's common pet."

At this Dumbledore let out a light amused chuckle.

"Although considering the owner, he may just get away with it."

Harry smiled faintly, he was amused but he could also feel Draco's emotions in the background, and the underlining feeling of great aggravation caused Harry to wisely hide and dispose of his amusement quickly and effectively.

"I suppose you agree with him, hm? Agree that I should present myself as this to the school for a week!"

Draco questioned Harry, his tone accusing, bitter and yet oddly resigned. As if he already knew the answer.

"I don't think Dumbledore would have suggested it if he didn't think it would be of benefit to you."

Came Harry's diplomatic answer, which caused Draco to roll his eyes. In an attempt to placate the aggravated Veela, Dumbledore allowed them the reminder of the school day off, to be used he said to find necessary accessories for the matter. If anything, Draco's scowl deepened, and he fixed his murderously hard eyes on Dumbledore, before tilting his head respectfully. Perfectly poised, Draco swung his cloak from behind him and left the room with his heels clicking.

"Was it just me Harry, or was there a sudden chill in the air..."

Draco hadn't said a word, and Harry respecting his Veela's right to wallow in self pity had graciously allowed the silence to continue, but after an hour of trying to enthusiastically show something of interest to Draco in the hope of a response and always being granted a uninterested shrug, it had finally eaten away at Harry's patience, till Harry snapped.

"For god sakes Draco! How many times does Dumbledore allow us to leave the grounds like this? Never! You might try to enjoy yourself!"

Draco's eyes flashed, and at last some life seemed to return to the sullen blonde.

"Oh yes, because the inevitable collar fitting is going to be soooo enjoyable! Oh what I fool I've been! How could I possibly resist the opportunity of having some middle-aged, god knows how clean! Witch poking her grubby hands on my neck and fixing a collar round it! Spectacular! And if I'm really lucky I might even get some insufferable cooing!"

Harry patiently waited till Draco's sarcastic tirade wore it's self out, before calmly turning to Draco and pointing towards the Pet store.

"Shall we?"

Draco sent Harry a glare so strong he felt almost singed on the spot, before the furious face was replaced by a much less intimidating, fluffy white one, with adorably wide sliver eyes. Though Harry, through the bond could still feel Draco's anger, it was with considerable effort that he restrained himself from the almost undeniable desire to coo.

Scooping the Fox up, they entered with a twinkle of a bell, and as Draco had somewhat remarked earlier, a middle aged women attended them. Hair unkempt fell wildly down her shoulders, brown, wiry and downright intolerable, as she approached closer, for a better look at Draco, some strands fell from her shoulders and brushed past the Fox's face. Harry could feel Draco's disgust, and as he felt the Fox move in his grip he made an odd sound in the back of his throat to divert her attention. It almost had the desired effect, as she moved away from the Fox, but then remarked, some what concerned.

"Bad throat Mr. Potter?"

An odd sounding snort like sound came from the Fox, and the women's eyes fell back down upon in it in fascination.

"I was wondering if you could assist me, I have some purchases to make you see, and I'm not entirely sure what they should be?"

"I'd be happy to assist you Mr. Potter. Now tell me what breed is it? It is a most extraordinary creature! I've never seen anything like it!"

_Don't say that too loud it'll go to his head!_

Harry thought as he replied as matter-of-fatly as he could manage.

"He's an Albino Fox, extremely rare breed."

A surprised look came upon the worn face of the Witch, and her eyes looked questionably at him.

"An odd pet Mr. Potter, I do hope this is a genuine animal. That it is not in fact an unwilling Animagus."

The blood in Harry's veins ran cold, and in his arms he could feel the Fox tense, the white hairs on the animal's back began to rise. Harry swallowed and tried to proceed unaffected.

"Animagus? Why an earth would I be about to buy Pet supplies for an Animagus?"

The Witch nodded, ignored Harry's question and proceeded towards the assortment of collars. The assortment was incredible, they was a collar in every color of the rainbow, some had diamonds and other precious jewels engraved into them, whilst others had some silver metal animals hanging from them.

The Witch turned to Harry smugly, her voice taking a very bragging quality.

"As you can see Mr. Potter, we offer a grand range of Pet Merchandise, far greater if I may say so than any other in the whole of Honeydukes. Of course each collar comes with its own personalized leash."

A low growl came from the Fox, and Harry immediately began cooing brightly at the Fox in his arms. His voice instantly became abnormally high and extremely patronizing.

"Look at all these collars! Blue ones, pink ones, red ones! What does little Foxy Woxy want hmm?"

_**Alight Draco, I'm not exactly thrilled either but make this any harder than it is and you will regret it. Now pick one, before I pick that bright pink fluffy one.**_

_**You wouldn't**_

Harry shrugged before calling the Witch, who had briefly left back.

"Excuse me! I believe we have-"

The Fox went wild in his arms, and hastily tried to indicate the silvery blue collar at the far right.

"Decided upon this."

Harry finished, picking up the collar.

Harry fixed the silvery blue collar lovingly around the Fox's neck.

"Beautiful, god I'm glad you didn't force me to buy that Pink monstrosity!"

The Fox gave a little twitch and suddenly Draco was before him. A naughty twinkle was in his eyes and in literally a blink of his eye the room was transformed.

Harry was suddenly dressed in fine crimson silk shirt, and a pair of illegally tight leather trousers, Draco was completely naked, his hands and ankles chained to a cold metal pillar that had just appeared. The once blue room was now a darker red than Harry's shirt and Black silk draping hung seductively over the bed.

Harry looked around the room in awe; he had no idea that Draco had become so powerful, before resting again on Draco. Words it seemed failed him. Draco smirked slightly, before his face softened and became honoring.

"I'm here to serve, Master..."

His collar fixed firmly around his milky neck glowed in the dark room as Harry reached out and touched him...

**Hey! Hope that mild sex game was ok, Please let me know what you thought of the chapter!!**

**Lisi the slayer**


	22. Leaving Hogwarts

Leaving Hogwarts

**Leaving Hogwarts**

"That was some final night Draco..."

Harry whispered huskily behind him, his breath ghosting over Draco's shoulder, making the Veela shiver.

"Yeah well... we're not going to get much of that- WHAT AM I SAYING!? We're not going to get anything!"

Draco wailed with despair, if Dumbledore hadn't changed his plans literally last minute, they would have had plenty of opportunities to 'get something'. Instead Dumbledore had arranged for a tent, adequately protected to be placed outside Honeydukes for Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione. Everyone involved had thought this to be a diabolical plan, but Dumbledore merely twinkled his eyes at them, and asked for their trust; it was evident that they were going to get no further answer than that. Harry pulled Draco closer to him as they snuggled in the bed, equally suffering at that revelation.

"We're going to _**have**_ to have one hell of a night after this god damn war is over Draco..."

Harry purred, pulling Draco again, but this time in for a kiss. The two gripped each other tightly and desperately, but something was different about the kiss for Harry, no matter how he tried to dismiss it, or kiss harder he couldn't deny that this kiss had a note of finality to it, and that made Harry's blood run cold.

Draco could feel Harry's emotions, and whilst he wished he could re-assure him, he couldn't, for he felt the same way himself. Gently, Draco pulled back, his eyes a hazy blue as he was beginning to get worked up.

"Time to go Harry..."

Taking one last look at the room he had come in hating, but now loved so much that leaving it was tearing him apart, for everything the room stood for contained all his life was worth living for. Harry rubbed his cheek into soothing white fur, gently he attached the leash to the collar, and with the Fox he left the room... forever.

The atmosphere between the former Trio was tense to say the least, Hermione holding Ron's hand both lightly and affectionately, offered Harry a shy smile, which Harry nodded to, and then tended to break into civilized conversation, where as Ron either glared daggers at the white Fox who elegantly walked in front of them, it posture more arrogant and classy than his, or entered Harry and Hermione's strained conversation with a snipe, poorly disguised as a well meaning joke. Needless to say, for Harry the tent Dumbledore had directed them to, just outside Honeydukes couldn't come fast enough, Harry prayed it was a Wizarding tent and therefore a mini house offering plenty of free space that would keep he and Draco comfortably away from Hermione and Ron, particularly Ron. The big war could break out any day now, the last thing he wanted was his last precious moments before it to be spent with the four of them arguing, being curled up with a certain Veela/Fox was much more tempting.

To Harry's relief, as soon as Draco slowly entered the tent he suddenly rushed forward, meaning of course there was plenty of room to roam around in. However what he didn't expect as he eagerly followed Draco's lead was Hermione to collapse into terrible sobs. A horrible feeling flowed through Harry, and despite everything, Hermione's cries pulled at his heart-strings, in reflection Ron had been the main culprit, and a small part of him realized he had missed the closeness he had shared with her and Ron. He loved Draco endlessly, but now he realized that Draco had been the only pupil in Hogwarts he had hung around with, he was suddenly hungry for different company...

The leach was abruptly pulled from his hand; Harry whirled around in shock and as he saw a fully materialized Draco, realized he hadn't kept his recent thoughts to himself.

"Go to her."

Draco told him, with a tremor in his voice, which made Harry feel awful and torn. Draco sighed and then smiled reassuringly at Harry.

_**I love you Harry, but I've been keeping you to myself, I've never really had a proper friend so I didn't understand what losing Granger and Weasel er Weasley meant to you. Make it up. Whilst you still can.**_

With that Draco softly left the room, leaving the Trio to sort out their conflicts, though his heart ached as the increasing feeling of running out of time burned him.

**Hey, any thoughts? Hope you enjoyed the chapter, all reviews good or bad are greatly appreciated!**

**Lisi the slayer**


	23. Time

**Time**

A single tear rolled down Draco's face and he wiped it away silently, he had always been good at bottling up his emotions inside of him, but lately, with Harry being around he hadn't felt the need, at one point Draco wondered if he'd forgotten how to do it, but as the familiar coldness settled in Draco knew he still could, though he also felt it was nothing to be proud of. He thought it cowardly, cowardly to run from the very fires that raged within him, but it had been what he had always done. And now, right now he was sure he'd never felt so scared, he had everything to fight for, but that meant he had everything to lose.

A desire to leave something behind suddenly became apparent to Draco, the desire to leave a part of himself, a part of his soul with Harry, should that be the only thing of him left after the battle they all knew was coming... deciding to leave something for Harry to remember him by, Draco put quill to paper and wrote...

Harry nodded, the Trio had finally reached a tentative agreement, and were on the shaky grounds of returning to their friendship, but Harry felt he had to go back to Draco. His Veela's sorrows had almost drowned him, and knowing Draco as he did he was probably keeping it all bottled up, so making his excuses, Harry left for his Veela.

_All my love, _

_ Draco xx_

Draco quickly scanned through it and bringing the parchment to his lips kissed the ending, tears leaking onto the parchment and staining it with heartfelt emotion. Gently making sure the ink was fully dry, Draco folded it neatly and placed it in a beautiful swirly gold designed envelope and cast an enchantment that would not only allow just Harry to open it, but even Harry would be unable to open it until the moment of his death. A reassuring blue glow covered the envelope's sealing, when that glow went out it would signal his death.

_For Harry_

Draco had just wrote when Harry gently placed a hand on his shoulder, but Draco felt turmoil in Harry when Harry's eyes fell on the envelope.

" I'll never need to open that Draco.."

Harry declared, though his voice shook a little. Draco tried to chuckle lightly.

" I don't know about never Harry.."

Harry's grip tightened.

" Don't make light of this Draco. Your one of the best things that have happened to me and I won't let you go as well. I've lost too much, too much to just let it happen again, you die and there's no one else, I don't to share my life with anyone but you. Not now not ever, you die and I'll live my life alone. I don't want that."

Draco's bottom lip trembled, but there was stubbornness in his sliver eyes.

" I'm not signing my death warrant here Harry, but i'm not going to pretend that everything's going to be ok because it might not, and I couldn't stand there to be nothing left. I need you to promise me your keep this, that if it comes to it your open it. Believe me i'm looking forward to burning it by your side but-"

Harry nodded, and slowly picked the envelope and folded it into his jean pocket, Harry pulled Draco closer to him.

" I know our beginning was less than perfect... And I-"

"Harry, you don't need-"

"Yes I do. I haven't been the best Mate for you, I just wish I had excepted you sooner.. But I want you to know that I love you. I love you more than I'll love anything in this life, I love you more than life it's self, but most importantly I believe in you.."

Draco let out chocked sob, before his hand flew to his face and he turned away-

"Hey.." Harry said soothingly, and he gently placed a hand under Draco's chin and moved it towards him, as always Draco made no resistance, but he kept his eyes averted to the floor.

" Look at me... I didn't tell you that to upset you, and it certainly wasn't a goodbye, I wanted to give you strength. I wanted my belief in you to make you feel strong, like how I feel your strong. I want you to believe you can do this."

Draco blinked, and a tear landed on Harry's palm.

" I know I can do it. I know I can save you."

Draco said, determination obvious in his voice, but Harry shook his head, and pulled Draco's face right up close to his own.

" Save us. I want you to believe you can save us..."

Draco's Veela side wouldn't allow him to just lie to his Mate like that, so knowing it was the only answer he could truly give, he pulled Harry into searing kiss. But deep down he knew he was getting as much as he could from Harry whilst he still had the chance, before time took it all from him.

**So sorry for the long gap, but I hope you enjoy it, and I really will try and update as soon as I can!**

**Regards**

**Lisi the slayer**


	24. The Final battle

The Final battle

"BOMBARDA!"

The tent overturned, making everyone shriek as their beds were pushed over, and they were almost flattened by falling furniture. Draco curled protectively over Harry, as the world seemed to crumble around them.

"HARRY! MALFOY!"

Hermione screamed, as she fully clothed stumbled into their room. Draco's head shot up, his eyes widened as Ron came in behind Hermione and a heavy bookcase, seemingly in slow motion came tumbling down, Draco sprung into the air and swept Ron out of the way just as the bookcase hit the floor with a heavy thud, in a messy twist of flinging limbs and frantic wings they fell into a tangled mess. Ron looked at Draco speechless, and in that moment something incomprehensible passed through his deep blue eyes...

"BOMBARDA!"

A penetrating voice shouted from outside, and the tent overturned again this time ribbing open.

"Get behind me! Everyone!"

Draco bellowed, his wings flapping powerfully against his bare back, and he felt a surge of pride as everyone complied, although Harry was very much at his side rather than behind him. There was a bright flash of light though the opening to the tent and a slender shadow sneaked in.

"Oh Drackie-poo! Come and give your auntie Bella a kiss."

Draco's features twisted in disgust, at the knowledge that he was related to this demented witch. Her black eyes rested on Draco's blue wings and a look of poisonous disgust filled her eyes.

"It's true, that Blood Traitor, traitor I had sworn was lying to the Dark lord, he speaks the truth..." Her eyes then caught sight of Ron and she went wild with glee.

"I wonder, wonder just how much you're aware of? How your already tainted blood ought to run black with filth and deceit!"

Ron rose his wand, but in that moment, a flurry of black entered the tent, and the group found themselves terribly outnumbered, the group fell into action immediately, curses and hexes flew through the air, but Bellatrix sent a painful red curse Draco's way, it grazed past his right cheek, slicing it open, causing silver blood to trickle down his face. Draco turned in shock, surprised at the impact, their gazes met... and the chaos that surrounded them seemed to melt away, the two stepped forward and circled one another, assessing each other's weaknesses, it was predatory and dangerous...

"CRUCIO!"

Bellatrix screamed at him, Draco raised a hand and calmly caught the curse in his hand, gently closing it to a fist, his eyes were a bright blue, and everyone began to feel the hum of his power. Draco sneered at her and lashed his hand out, sending her own curse flying back at her... It struck home. Everyone, Trio and Deatheater alike froze at the impossible sight before them, as Bellatrix withered and screamed on the floor. Draco walked slowly to her side. His eyes flickered across the room, looking at Ron, Hermione and Harry intently.

"Duck."

He whispered, before a second later yelling the killing curse, a series of fatal green sparks issued from his body, killing every Deatheater in the room. The Trio had barely had time to duck, and they just looked at Draco in awe.... Until...

"That was bloody brilliant Ferret boy!"

Ron exclaimed, and then Draco identified the emotion from before... respect. Despite the bad blood stacked against them, the unforgivable actions on both sides, and the hatred that had run through generations, it seemed the two had found common ground. But then the revelation of Percy' s betrayal hit Ron.

"Percy! I knew he was a git, a first class git but I never-"

"We don't know everything for certain! Who knows he might be under the imperious curse!"

Hermione said soothingly, pulling Ron into her arms, but his eyes sought Draco's, Draco's and Harry's.

"I know you can't promise to me that your spare his life, all I'm asking is that you try, that you try and keep him alive... because if it's true, if he did betray us then I want to kill the bastard!"

Hermione pulled from Ron shocked.

"He's your brother!"

Hermione gasped.

"If he betrayed me, if he betrayed Harry.... us, then he's no brother of mine."

An awkward silence fell at that statement, until Harry broke it.

"We need backup, now Bellatrix is out Voldermort will launch his attack. Draco we need your father, Snape!"

"Just got here Potter, unfortunately..."

A familiarly dry voice drawled from the darkness, before Snape, Lucius and The Order entered the tent. Lucius' wondering eyes froze on Bellatrix' dead body, before seeking out Draco.

"Draco...My son"

There was uncharacteristic emotion in Lucius' voice, and slowly, the stiff almost marble figure of physical brilliance but icy coldness, slowly opened his arms wide, his glacial, dark silver eyes glistened with tears, and as Draco slowly came into his arms and Lucius' arms closed around Draco, the tears fell.

"I'm so proud of you. You have lived the Malfoy name far better than I ever could. Narcissa would be proud too."

Draco let out muffled sob at the mention of his mother, and he was filled with a deep-rooted fear that he'd never see her again.

"She's safe."

Lucius said knowingly, but his eyes then saw the cut on Draco's cheek.

"They're pay. Mark my words, Voldermort and the Deatheaters will fall."

Everyone watched the display in uncomfortable astonishment. The most glacial males known to Man had completely melted in front of them; the moment seemed sacred, special... Harry was therefore unusually glad of Snape's snarky presence.

"Now we have all shed a tear and been nauseatingly emotional may we please return to the matter at hand?"

Fred and George snickered, appreciating the dry humor. In an instant the Malfoys drew away from each other, and Draco was suddenly mortified that his chest was on display, he was immediately grateful when he felt Harry magic a shirt on his back.

"It's time, the time we have spent our entire lives preparing for... The final battle. I think I say for us all, this moment could not have been foreseen, that Lucius Malfoy would actually be fighting on the side of the light.... Some of you are wary, suspicious; you have every right to be. I have given you no reason to trust Severus and I, but in Battle we must be united beyond any doubt. Together we will triumph, I give you my word. Lastly, to all the Weasleys and Miss Granger, I have paid you great disservice through the years, my behavior unforgiveable. I ask that you accept my most sincere apologies."

Lucius had been so sincere, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley had been unable to keep hold of their grudges, but it was Harry who summed up the moment.

"Someone once told me people aren't separated into good and evil. There is good and bad in all of us, it is our actions who show us who we truly are."

"I'm just going to find a bucket to be sick in."

Fred and George sniggered at the Potions Master.

******

Harry and Draco held hands, their fingers tightly interlocked as Lucius, Snape and the Order lead the way to Dumbledore's Army. Apparently in their absence, all the First and Second years had been dismissed home, the remainder had been taught and dueled to perfection – well as near as they would ever get to perfection anyway, it wasn't news Draco had taken well...

"_This is about us Severus! Me, Harry and the Order! These kids are being sent to their deaths!"_

"_I'll remind you Draco; you are but a student yourself"_

"_Funny, I don't always feel like one, sometimes I feel a great deal older."_

And as Draco set eyes on Dumbledore he felt the surge of anger return.

_**It's already done Draco, there's nothing you can do but to kill him – quickly**_

Draco pulled Harry towards him and gave him a heated kiss, then surrendered as Harry eagerly responded with his tongue, Draco felt Harry clutch him tightly, and when he pulled back there was a frantic look in his emerald eyes.

"Just make it out of there, Draco, you make sure we're burning that letter together."

Draco nodded, just as Dumbledore placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's time..."

Draco nodded, he gently fingered the cut on his cheek, it came away silver and he gently spread it over Dumbledore's forehead, explaining as he did so.

"This allows me to protect you, otherwise if I just expand my aura I'll protect both us and Deatheaters alike."

Dumbledore nodded, his eyes twinkling.

"I always knew, no matter what you did, I knew we could expect great things from you."

Draco simply nodded respectfully, but Harry could feel how touched he was. Draco covered the foreheads of everyone in the order with his blood. Leaving Hermione, Ron, Lucius, Severus and Harry last. Lucius got his wand out and cut his own cheek open, ancient blood now silver so dark it appeared mercury, trailed down his alabaster skin. With absolute seriousness he raised his fingers to his cheek, and covered Draco's forehead with his own blood.

"I will protect you with my life Draco."

It was a sentiment rather than fact and protection. Draco was absurdly powerful, beyond normal Veela capabilities; otherwise they would have run the world. A Veela was perfectly able to shield it's self with a blue aura, but they did not possess the power to extend that aura, except with their mate, and even then the aura was only good in protecting them from everyday curses, no Veela was able to shield against the Unforgiveable Curses... apart from Draco.

"We'll make it through this father, but if I don't make it I want your word that your protect Harry, treat him if he be willing as your own son."

"I give you my word, but don't make me act on it Draco."

Draco finished spreading the blood on his father's forehead; he looked deeply into his father's eyes before moving on to Snape.

"I hope you're not expecting a hug and a tear from me Draco."

Draco chuckled, his darkened eyes, eyes darkened by the heavy burden on his shoulders lightened up to their normal light, as the humor from Snape momentarily lifted the heavyweight from him.

"Never"

Draco replied, reaching up as Severus lowered his head.

"Look after my father, and should it be necessary my mother."

"I swear it."

Severus promised, his onyx eyes unusually warm stared intently into Draco's.

"You really are putting my sadistic potion master image at risk you know."

Draco chuckled again. It was terribly awkward once he reached Hermione and Ron, with Harry so near he was unable to instruct them with the roles of looking out for Harry, but then as he had begun to fully realize, they would do that anyway. What shocked him was as he marked Hermione's forehead, her honey eyes were deeply apologetic.

"I'm so sorry Draco, for what I've done to you this year."

Draco shook his head.

"It's all in the past, forget about it."

Draco then patted his cheek, it came away dry. Constant patting and dried blood had stemmed the flow. He sighed irritably and gently ran his finger down his cheek, cutting it open again, he winced slightly and wetting his finger began to protect Ron.

"I will try and leave Percy alive, but if he goes after Harry I have no choice."

Ron nodded, his eyes looking unusually proud.

Finally he came to Harry; he let his fingers linger on the cut, the spread of blood on Harry's forehead thicker. Harry in return ran his finger down Draco's cheek, and wandlessly healed him.

"My exquisite Veela..."

"Yours, only yours."

Draco agreed.

*****

Blood was everywhere; bodies of students littered the school grounds. Voldermort and the Deatheaters disgusted Harry; the worst part though was the near impossibility of knowing who was winning. Draco had done his best to protect them but it was by no means perfect. Sweat, blood the water from the rain that had suddenly plummeted from the sky had washed his blood away from some, and therefore the rain had washed away some of the Order's lives. But by far the worst had been new father Lupin... Lupin believing himself to still be protected by Draco's blood had flung him in front of a terrified fifth year who had been aimed at with the Killing Curse. His noble act cost him his life.

But in general, Harry was convinced it was Draco's blood that kept the majority of them alive. It felt like hours, hours of killing, hours of being splattered with blood and gore, though the thick barrier of darkness surrounding Voldermort seemed to be diminishing, slowly the Deatheaters were falling. Harry knew the big moment was seconds away; he could barely breathe.

Draco a powerful beauty, completely illuminated by a watery blue aura that also faintly covered every blood marked Order member, his eyes an ethereal blue, made his way effortlessly towards Voldermort. His eyes though they were beautiful, seemed to have aged in years. His eyes looked old and tired, resigned.

"You will die here you filthy Creature.."

"It is you who shall perish, Half-blood."

Draco countered his voice eerily calm and almost completely distanced from the event. Voldermort's hand latched onto his wand in anger.

"CRUCIO!"

The spell was more powerful than the rest, and Draco had been unable to catch it, so it burrowed determinedly towards his chest as Draco battled to keep it away. It was when Percy cast his own crucio at him, that he truly felt the pull on his magic. His magic was spread all over Hogwarts grounds, and whilst Percy and others alone were easily dealt with, Voldermort was incredibly powerful; it was too much. He simply could not protect himself and everyone against Voldermort. Sweat beads formed on his forehead, and he fell to his knees, he couldn't do it... he couldn't push Voldermort's curse away, but Percy's was a different matter... With a final effort he grasped hold of Percy's curse at flung it in Voldermort's direction, just as his own aura vanished.

Terrible screams rang through the grounds; Draco twisted and turned on the ground, withering in terrible agony. Tonks looked at herself in confusion, her protective aura was still there, fainter and weaker, but still there. In an instant she knew that if she blocked the killing curse coming from Voldermort, the aura wouldn't be able to protect her. She watched as Percy released Voldermort from his curse, and in that moment Tonks gave her cousin the first and only gift she would ever give, without Lupin she didn't want to live.

"Noo!"

Draco yelled in shock as Tonks fell dead beside him. The cousin supposedly unworthy of her relation to the Malfoys had given her life for his. Draco's anger gave him strength, he rose and his aura slowly returned. After all he was protecting one less person.

"I hope there's a hell, I hope there's a raging inferno for scum like you Tom."

Draco snarled, his whole being obsessed with what could have been with Tonks and the unfairness of it. It was his pain that attracted Harry's attention. Harry began to make his way to Draco, carelessly killing the Deatheaters in his way.

"Time to meet your dear cousin Creature."

Voldermort snarled before issuing the green spark that had been destined, that would complete either Voldemort's or Draco and Harry's destiny.... Draco hoping his aura was strong enough, caught the spark in his hand. His face twisted in pain as the killing curse began to leak through his aura, Voldermort looked at Draco suddenly frightened.

"Immortality..."

Voldermort whispered, Draco shook his head

"No, not immortality, love."

Draco replied softly, before violently swinging his arm out, the curse rushed through the air so quickly Voldermort didn't have a chance. For a spilt second, red met silver, before like a broken rag doll Voldermort fell back – dead.

Everyone froze, the moment sinking in. Before the Order members suddenly cheered, the Order began disarming the remaining Deatheaters, whilst Harry ran towards Draco. Draco turned to Harry, relief and happiness radiating from his face.

"I did it Harry!"

Harry smiled, until he suddenly saw Percy, and noticed Draco's lack of aura

"Dra-"

"AVADA KEDRAVA!"

Percy yelled Draco turned in shock, as the green light hit him in the heart.

Draco went flying into the air, landing at Harry's feet. Harry froze. The moment was too awful to be real. Too cruel, to have been victorious and have it all swept away... Harry was barely aware of Ron and nearby Order members disarming Percy. The one goal, the one thing saving the world had been worth for lay dead at his feet. Harry fell to his knees, his eyes unblinkingly transfixed on Draco's motionless form. His vision blurred, and Harry felt his chin wobble, tears leaked from his water filled eyes, and Harry swore he felt his heart break and die when he whispered Draco's name and received no response.

Then all at once it him it, punishing, crippling anguish rushed through his veins, and as Harry cradled his dead Veela in his arms he let out a feral sounding scream. Harry buried his face in Draco's chest, screaming, literally screaming into him. He felt a hand on his shoulder try and gently pull him from Draco, Harry glared at them furiously.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Dumbledore looked at Harry pityingly, and pulled his hand away.

"Draco I love you."

Harry whispered brokenly into Draco's ear, and closing his eyes he planted a kiss on Draco's forehead. Before breaking out into heart-wrenching screams, burying his face into Draco's chest until he too slumped to the ground, unconscious.

**Hey! So sorry I haven't updated in such a while, hopefully the length helps, I know Draco's dead, but it's not the end yet….. Let me know what you think and I'll try to update soon**


	25. Beyond the Grave

Beyond the Grave

"Harry! Harry open your eyes Love!"

Harry's eyes flew open in astonishment, astonishment that turned into a chocked sob. Before him, in all his radiant beauty was Draco. He was naked, like in their mate dreams, but as their mate dreams were always in darkness, now they were bathed in gentle light. Unable to fully trust what he was seeing, like a drowning man, Harry reached out a hand; he touched Draco's cheek, and felt the warm, smooth skin.

"You're alive!"

Harry gasped, his eyes filling with tears.

"I'm dead Harry, you know I am... you're unconscious Harry"

Draco said, slowly and softly, as if determined to make those words sink in.

"This isn't real? I'm making you up!"

Harry asked anguished, as he continued to caress Draco's face.

"How the Merlin should I know?"

Then it really struck home, if this was just his brain, if he really was just imagining Draco's presence then he was liable to leave this shard of heaven at any moment. He wasn't going to waste another second. Almost growling in desperation, Harry pulled Draco to him and kissed his lips punishingly, converting all his anger, his hurt and helplessness into a single kiss. As Draco submitted to him, Harry briefly thought that if he really was making this all up he either had one hell of a imagination, or he knew exactly every inch of Draco by heart. He knew the texture of his lips and tongue, the smoothness of his beautiful skin, the silkiness of his radiant platinum hair, the exact silver of his eyes...

Harry kissed Draco as passionately as he could, barely pausing for breath, it was almost as if the tighter Harry held him, and the more he kissed him the longer Harry could stay with Draco. Harry pulled back and rested his forehead against Draco's staring straight into Draco's swirling silver pools.

"I want you..."

"Harry I love you, you know I do. I will always love you-"

"Don't."

"But Harry I'm not-"

"Alive? Yeah I know this is all happening in my head... So why aren't we making the most of it!"

"Harry please! –"

Harry captured Draco's lips again; he was even rougher, punishing Draco for keeping him waiting, for wasting the precious moments they had left.

"I'll kill him! I'll fucking rip his throat out!"

Harry found himself whispering maliciously against Draco's lips, but when Harry at Draco, saw the concerned look on his face, the worry in his eyes, Harry forced his face to soften, and his features to relax.

"I want you Draco; I want to be inside of you"

Draco kissed Harry tenderly, his eyes though were sad.

"This is only going to make it hurt more Harry, but I love you so much!!! I'll always watch over you..."

Draco promised, as he gently lay onto his back, and sighed in pleasure as Harry lovingly entered him... Most of their sex if not all of it had been erotic, and incredibly kinky, but this was romantic, and bittersweet. Harry felt incredible warmth fill him, but he also became aware, aware of surroundings he didn't see in the light, he just knew they were there... Harry looked back down at Draco, concentrating on the feel of him, Harry kissed him again affectionately, and he felt wetness on Draco's cheeks, he pulled back and realised the tears were his own.

"Please Draco I can't do this without you!"

"You have to Harry..."

Something, like a hand, touched Harry's right hand, Harry flew it up to his face but there was nothing on it, or anything that could have touched it.

"You're waking up Harry..."

Draco explained sadly,

"No! I don't ever want to wake up again! Never! Please don't make me!"

"I'm not doing anything Harry! This is your brain remember? It has created this and now it's ending this... You can't stay here forever, I didn't kill Voldermort so you could lock yourself away and hide inside yourself..."

"I'm broken Draco... my heart's gone, it's like I'm filled with ice..."

Harry whispered as he gently pulled out of Draco, who sat up and kissed Harry softly.

"You're strong Harry, you have been and you always will be... live for me... So one of us is living, the pain that you feel, only can heal by living."

"Draco, I-"

"Harry? Harry! Can you hear me Mate?!"

Ron's voice suddenly boomed into their private world, Draco looked at Harry sadly.

"Goodbye Harry"

Harry shook his head.

"No! Draco stay with me! NO!"

Harry sprang up, sitting bolt upright in his bed, inside the Weasley's burrow. Ron and Hermione looked at him pityingly.

"Harry..."

"Harry?"

Harry shook his head, it had been so real, and the feel of Draco, his voice, his body... the moment of bliss was now cruelly tainted as it served as a reminder to him of all that was lost now...

"I want you to leave"

Harry asked hollowly, when Ron and Hermione didn't immediately move, his emerald eyes burned with anger.

"LEAVE!"

Hermione jumped back in shock, and with Ron, she quickly left the room. On a table beside the bed was Draco's letter, Harry picked it up, his hands shaking. The blue light had gone, and as Harry touched the top of the envelope, it opened...

_My Dearest Harry,_

_If you are reading this than my worst fears are confirmed – I've died. I'm so sorry Harry, I promise you I tried my best, and I wanted with all my heart to burn this letter at your side... Know that you made me inexplicably happy, the months I have shared with you were the most sacred and precious memories of my entire life, and I wouldn't change them for the world._

_I know you're hurting, and to be the one left behind is for me a pain inconceivable, but I have no regrets. I always knew this was the way you and I would end. Deep down I knew I was going to die, and your talks of decades in front of us, was like the sweetest water of which I could never drink, and the most beautiful dream._

_Please try to be happy. Grieve for me, bury me but please live for me. If I am proud of anything it is that I have achieved in making you a better world, without Voldermort lurking in the shadows you're free to embrace life! Live as we would have lived. You're a mortal again Harry, and my dearest wish from beyond the grave is that you will fall in love again, and be happy. All I want is the happiness you deserve so much! Harry, you have given me more than I ever thought possible, and I am so sorry for all my wrongdoings to you..._

_Let me tell you, for the last time... I love you, with all my heart and soul and I will be waiting for you...._

_All my love_

_Draco xxx_

Harry let out cry of anguish, and buried his face into his pillow, his body shaking with the strength of his cries.

**Hey! Sorry the update has taken AGES! Norton expired and then I had exams to revise for! oh the joy of A-Levels .... anyhow hope you like the chapter and i'm eagerly awaiting your opinions, to all those readers who have asked if this story has a happy ending, I have already decided the outcome but where's the fun in telling you? You're just have to wait and see!**

**Regards**

**Lisi the slayer**


	26. The Funeral

**The Funeral**

It was the brightest and warmest day of the year. A cause of celebration for Brits everywhere as summer finally returned to Great Britain, Harry found it a great mockery. The skies 'ought to have been torn in their grief, should have been an anguished grey, and should have drenched the ground with their tears. Instead there wasn't a cloud in a sky, the sky was clearest it had been for some considerable time, and the sun was radiant and hot - it was in essence a perfect summers day... But it wasn't, and nothing would be perfect again. Perfection had lived and breathed, had brought his life to impossible levels of passion, desire, pleasure and most of all happiness! But then Perfection had been killed by a filthy low-life, of who was to suffer the fate of the Dementor's Kiss and serve a life-long sentence in Azkaban. It only mildly satisfied Harry's thirst for Percy's blood, Harry wanted Percy's soul to burn eternally tormented in hell, anything less did his crime no justice.

The glass coffin was eventually carried out to the school grounds, the sunshine hit the glass and made it appear like a huge, sparkly, diamond... A cold hand settled onto his left shoulder, Harry made a sideways glance, but Lucius was looking unblinkingly at the coffin, his hard silver eyes tortured with guilt and grief. Harry turned his attention back to the coffin, but did nothing about the hand on his shoulder, for some reason Harry felt comforted by it, he supposed Lucius and Narcissa were his last links left, the last link to Draco... Harry felt Hermione tenderly take his right hand, her gentle touch felt acidic to Harry and he roughly escaped her grip. He could sense her hurt, but found he didn't care, the Trio's Reformation had been fragile at best, now with Draco gone all the cruel things Ron and Hermione had done kept assaulting his mind. But what really made Harry burn with bitterness was the constant reminder of what it was he'd lost. Seeing the two of them together made Harry sick with jealously. It shouldn't be Hermione and Ron comforting each other, and mourning for a person they had no right to shed a tear for... No, one of them should be in that coffin, Harry should have been mourning the death of a friend, in Draco's arms and yet clutching at him desperately, thankful he hadn't lost him.

"Would you like to say goodbye, Harry?"

A soft voice murmured, cutting through Harry's dark thoughts, it took him a little while to respond.

"Come with me, you and Narcissa were his family, we all were, you meant the world to him."

Narcissa let out a grateful sob, and in an uncustomary display of emotion, threw her arms around him.

"Thank you, oh Harry you have no idea what this means to Lucius and I!"

Harry, startled patted her back awkwardly, he had seen precious little of Narcissa, but she perhaps as well as Lucius were the only people who could begin to truly appreciate what he was going through. So with an elder Malfoy either side, the three made a slow procession towards the coffin, before it was to be lowered into the grave. Harry felt himself shake as he touched the cold glass, Draco looked beautiful, his hair had been brushed and so shone in the sun, his pale flawless skin seemed to glow in the rays.

"You'll always be mine Draco, you'll always be my... exquisite Veela - always, I love you..."

As he watched the coffin being lowered into the ground Harry felt an icy numbness fill him. His life, his purpose was over. He wasn't the Chosen One any longer. Voldemort was gone, and he wasn't Harry the Mate either. Everything about his old life was over. Who he was was over, gone, finished. He'd not just lost Draco that night; he'd lost himself and his identity - Now he had to create himself all over. He wasn't sure he could. He'd been so sure for who he was, why he was here, what was expected of him, now as the burial came to an eventual end Harry was no longer sure.

The procession all turned to look at him, tradition stating that the beloved of the late departed would form the grave headstone, Harry walked numbly towards the newly dug grave. Harry fell to his knees before it; he outstretched his hand and closed his eyes. He pictured the gravestone in his mind, a pure, brilliant white marble with elegant script... Harry opened his eyes and there it was it looked majestic, the sunlight made the marble of the gravestone look even grander...

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

_Beloved son and exquisite Veela_

_of Harry Potter_

_V.I.P_

But Harry could only admire briefly before all too quickly the icy numbness settled back, and Harry forced himself to the leave the grave, feeling dead inside.

A year later...

Music was thumbing around him, for Harry the beating of the music was to him the beating of his heart. A year had gone since Draco's death, since Harry James Potter had died and he had achieved precious little ... Anxious blue eyes flashed in the disco lights, and Harry's attention was captured. Harry looked hungrily into those seemingly timid blue eyes, like an animal in heat, Harry's tongue rolled over his teeth, never breaking eye contact, the man stayed still. Harry sneered, his top lip curling upwards almost like a snarl. He took his last swig of his vodka shots and leapt impressively off his stool, showing off, radiating of dominance. Eyes flittered towards him, but Harry only smirked in acknowledgement and with predatory slowness, Harry approached the man in shadow.

As he got closer it became apparent that he had chosen a good-looking man, his hair had a feathery sort of texture and framed his face in delicate 'flaxen-coloured' curls, he had fairly pale skin, but it wasn't flawless like Draco's had been, his face was scattered with freckles, but then teamed up with the dimples in cheeks, it all added to a face of innocence... It made Harry want to make that face contort into screams, as he defiled the innocent. Though Harry doubted such an attractive man was truly an innocent - it was just part of his appeal. And yet by the man's subdued nature he obviously didn't just sleep around. That suited Harry, he'd draw him in, seduce him with sweet promises and half-deliverances, no one had denied him so far, and Harry seriously doubted he'd met his match.

Harry reached out his hand, and curiously the other man flinched. Harry looked at him searchingly, Harry could hear the other man's heavy breathing and his instinct was telling him the other man was attracted to him, more slowly this time and smouldering the man with intense eye contact, Harry tried again, this time the man did not flinch, but leant his cheek into Harry's palm, and almost respectfully averted his gaze to the floor. It appealed to Harry's dominant side, but left the rest of Harry slightly baffled... The man's hair moved slightly as the pair swayed, and Harry caught sight of the man's pale, vulnerable neck. Harry made a sharp intake, for some reason feeling a strong pull towards it. The hand that had caressed the man's cheek, gently trailed down to the nape of the neck... The man jerked slightly and his blue flashed up to meet Harry's.

"Shh, I'm not going to hurt you..."

Harry whispered softly, though his eyes glinted and looked insincere, as he moved in towards his neck. He kissed the sensitive skin softly, and the man trembled slightly, Harry smiled against the smooth flesh, and planted butterfly kisses up the neck.

"S-Stop, please..."

The man's voice was throaty and full of need, but Harry pulled away regardless, he was beginning to get seriously confused with this man. He wanted a shag, a bloody good shag, and despite appealing appearances that was looking more unlikely with every passing second.

"I thought you liked it? You sounded like you did..."

Harry drawled, the man didn't reply for a small while, an acute uneasiness in his expressive blue eyes that made Harry wonder if he'd picked the wrong man after all.

"I do, I-I-"

But Harry wasn't interested in anymore, he wanted a shag. Full stop. He had no wish to hear the man's life story, as long as he was willing that was all Harry cared about. So before the man could divulge into whatever was obviously bothering him, Harry captured his lips with his own. He felt the lips yield to him instantly; this man seemed the epiphany of submission. And for Harry it was a welcome change, he preferred his shags this way, it meant he got to call the shots. No names exchanged - though they all knew his name regardless, no small talk, just pure, uncomplicated sex. But it seemed lately, all he had attracted were fellow Dominants, and whilst the battle for control was exciting and exhilarating for Harry, sometimes it meant things become more complicated than Harry wanted when the other Dominant won control. There'd be no fight tonight; this gentle man seemed bound to his will, allowing Harry to fully claim his mouth, as Harry's tongue plundered it simply because he could.

Harry pulled away panting, Harry smirked as he could see his partner's blue eyes were dilated with lust. Possessively, Harry hands wrapped around the other man's waist and pulled him into his chest, lightly biting the nape of his neck in a subtle show of dominance.

"Mine"

Harry whispered harshly, his way of asking whether the other was willing or not.

"Yours..."

The man breathed, before allowing his forehead to rest on Harry's shoulder. Harry smirked again, before apparating them to his room... Malfoy Manor.

****

Inside what had been a spare room, but was now as Harry had dubbed his 'Shag Room', Harry pulled away from the other man completely, the man made a small whine at the loss.

"Do you want me?"

Harry taunted, his eyes smouldering yet as hard as emeralds.

"I want you..."

The man replied obediently, but sincerely. Harry sneered.

"Of course you do..."

He came up to the man and looked into his eyes.

"Strip, and make a show, impress me."

Harry hissed, almost sounding like a snake, the man's pale hands fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, he was clearly nervous. Until half-way down, before Harry became seriously dissatisfied, he appeared to find an inner confidence; he made intense blue eyes look heavy and turned the smoulders on Harry. He parted his delicate looking lips, and flexing his shoulders softly, slowly allowed the shirt to fall to the floor.

Harry felt himself grow painfully hard, the man's body it's self was pretty normal, compact but well-defined - but it was his face. The facial expressions the man was making made Harry want to force him into his back and take him hard... Harry clenched his fists. And when the only thing the man was adorning was his now bulging boxers, he looked up at Harry, and his voice took a sultry turn.

"Yours..."

Before dropping the boxers and stepping out of them. He looked so vulnerable, utterly exposed that Harry really felt his dominance come to the forefront.

"Beg. Get down on your knees and beg me. Beg for me to touch you, to have you..."

Without any shame, the man dropped to his knees, his eyes wide and suitably pleading.

"Please, I'm yours, all yours! Yours to do with as you will! Please god, touch me! Claim me! Fuck me! Have me! Take me! Please... Master"

Harry soaked the begging in, he was so hard he thought he'd come in his pants. He offered his hand.

"Kiss it."

Gentle hands, lightly steadied Harry's hand and soft lips kissed it reverently. Harry smiled and knelt down also, he took the man's face into his hands and carefully nudged it to the side; the man complied exposing his long neck.

"Your neck..."

"Your chalice..."

The man replied, before Harry bit down hard on the skin, Harry could taste a faint coppery tang; he sucked at the skin harshly. For some reason Harry really wanted to make his mark, a dark love bite against pale skin. The sounds the man was making sounded torn between pain and pleasure; he stifled his cry of pain when Harry moved away from his neck. Harry looked at the purple love bite approvingly; he placed a single fingertip to it and delighted when the man hissed in pain.

"Stay kneeling, look up at me."

The man, trying to ignore the stinging throb in his neck, raised his head as Harry stood and like a trained porn star made him salivate as Harry stripped. Harry looked down at the kneeling man, an arrogant sneer on his face, before growling and stooping down, grasping the kneeling man's waist, his nails digging into the reddening flesh, the man wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and with a rough growl Harry scooped him off the ground and charged into the nearest wall, banging his bare back against a solid wall, pain rocketed up his back and he howled, until Harry cut him off and kissed him roughly. Harry pulled away from his mouth, and immediately began kissing and lightly nipping at his neck, Harry paused briefly, he looked into the man's blue eyes before biting hard at the sore love bite... The man screamed out, his entire body withering, his hands scratching at Harry's back, before yelping as Harry, knowing the bed was right beside them swung from the wall and threw him onto the bed, promptly pouncing on top of him. The man arched into him as Harry's hands pinned the other man's wrists down, before leaning down and giving an punishing kiss. Pulling on his magic, Harry wandlessly prepared the man. He pulled away.

"Ready?"

"Want you; want to feel you inside of me, all the way."

Harry had been carefully positing himself, and after hearing 'all the way' immediately plunged himself mercilessly into him. The man was so tight, and with his member being clenched so tightly in velvety, warm walls Harry almost came there and then. Harry could feel it coming, the real reason he drank himself stupid and shagged himself silly - the release! The transportation to a place where there was nothing but physical pleasure. He could forget; forget about his shattered, frozen heart; and for those blissful moments the endless shags and hangovers were worth it.

Harry felt himself shake. He dug his nails into the man's thigh flesh and screamed as he climaxed. A wave of sexual pleasure so extreme it almost knocked him out blew him away. He collapsed onto his side, lying beside the man who had come straight after him. They lay there for a moment, their minds blasted away from their bodies and just basking in the afterglow, the man recovered first, and his face, hot and sweaty, but endearingly tender leaned forward with the intention of giving Harry a soft kiss. Harry looked at him dozily for a moment, before realising his intention and physically rebuffing him. The man looked at him hurt and confused. Harry just looked at him detachedly, with none of the burning desire from before, he had served his purpose to Harry, he'd been a hell of a Pro in bed, given him a mind-shattering orgasm and that was that. Their business was done, what more was there? Other than for Harry to ensure safe transport home?

"Can you apparate? Or should I arrange for transport?"

"I don't... I don't understand?"

The man replied; his voice seemed moments from breaking. Harry looked at him irritated. This was the problem with Subs, Dominants understood the concept. This was a one-off thing, and after the sex was done they'd never have anything to do with each other again. Subs on the other hand were reluctant to let go, always thinking there was something beyond the one evening.

"I think I made myself perfectly clear, get dressed then go home."

Tears collected in the man's blue eyes.

"I thought... I thought you wanted me?"

"I did"

"But then-"

"- I wanted you for a shag."

Harry might as well have hit him, the man looked so pained. Harry just looked at him in exasperation.

"What did you think was going to happen? That this was the start of a beautiful relationship!"

The man didn't say anything; he looked so tortured by it all. He shakily got off the bed and hurriedly put on his garments. Harry sighed tiredly, he'd put his hand to the door knob when a voice rang out.

"Wait..."

Despite himself, something deep within Harry, stopped him for continuing on and exhaling deeply he turned back around.

"Someone did a right number on you didn't they? That's what tonight was? A night from the list of many! Find a bloke, take him home, have a shag then send him packing! You know what you need?"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"You're about to tell me I suppose..."

"A prostitute! At least that's their job! I saw you looking at me and I thought you were just like all the rest of them, interested in the night but nothing past that. You promised me! You looked into my eyes and you promised me you weren't hurt me.... And the fool I am I believed you. Thought you were better than all the wankers that keep coming into my life! Well never again! Whoever you were with HAD A BLOODLY LUCKY ESCAPE!"

Harry saw red, and with his entire strength, hit the man across the face. The man fell to the floor just as Lucius opened the door.

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Harry momentarily leapt back in shock, caught off guard at Lucius's furious voice and sudden appearance. Lucius's silver eyes flashed onto the man sprawled out on the floor. Immediately, he ran to his side hoisting him up from the floor.

"What ARE you doing Harry?!"

Lucius shot Harry a murderous glare, before turning his attention to the hurt man beside him, his face quite instantly contrite and his tone deeply apologetic.

"I cannot apologise enough for Harry's conduct, I can only say he really isn't in his right mind right now-"

"Not interested-"

"Please, I will personally patch you up and one of our carriages will escort you home, as I said I cannot apologise enough, just please come with me now."

The man didn't say anything, and so Lucius gently guided him out of the room, but before leaving, he glared at Harry furiously.

"You and I are not done here..."

**Hey! For this chapter I was really trying to show the negative effect Draco's death has had on Harry, will be very interested to know how you think the chapter works, (or doesn't!)**

**Thanks**

**Lisi the slayer!**


	27. Revelation

Revelation

Lucius re-entered the spare bedroom to see Harry sprawled over the bed, the bed he had just used for meaningless shag, and Lucius wondered with deep disgust, just how many men Harry had hurt in the way he'd witnessed tonight... Harry smirked at Lucius' expression.

"Don't tell me Lucius Malfoy, 'The' Lucius Malfoy is about to give me a lesson on morality!"

Lucius' eyes became deadly sharp, his whole form stiffened.

"Is this how you repay him? Is this what you see fit to give him!"

Harry was taken aback by the pure vehemence in Lucius' tone; surely the man could not possibly mean so much to the usually detached Malfoy Matriarch? Seeing Harry's disbelief Lucius slammed the door shut behind him.

"DRACO! MY SON! YOU'RE VEELA! IS THIS HOW YOU SEE FIT TO REPAY HIM! You live because of him; we lost him so that you and the rest of us could live.... Is this what you plan to do in return?"

At the inclusion of Draco, Harry leapt off the bed, his eyes wild with fury, "What do you want from me? To say I'm sorry! That I'm sorry and I'll be a good little boy now! Is that it! Is that want you want to hear? IS IT?"

"Harry, I know you must be –

"YOU KNOW NOTHING! Lucius I don't know who I am any more, I tried to find myself, to be myself without Draco and I can't. Every day, it's like... like I can't breathe, I don't want to be here – but I have to be. I'm trying to do what he wanted, I'M TRYING! But he's asked too much! To grieve for him, to bury him and to be HAPPY! TO FALL IN LOVE AGAIN! I can't even say the word let alone feel it!"

Lucius' eyes filled with pity, and he took a step forward, and Harry shook his head. Emerald eyes that had softened now hardened.

"Don't. Won't help anyway- This helps! Going out, drinking and shagging it helps me forget – it makes me forget!-"

"So that's the plan is it? Drink yourself to death! You think this is what Draco-"

"NO! I KNOW BLOODLY NO IT'S NOT WHAT HE WOULD HAVE WANTED! BUT I CAN'T - I failed. The thing i've been preparing my whole life for! The Final Battle, to kill Voldermort and keep my friends alive! Turns out I only had to do one of those things and I failed I FAILED! He died! And it haunts me! Every night I save him! Moment replayed over and over again, million different ways I've saved him! A little smarter, little faster- every night I save him and every morning I wake to the truth- I failed him. When he needed me most- I failed!"

"Harry, I-"

Harry shook his head, his eyes shining with tears.

"I fear for you, "

Lucius concluded regardless, Harry shrugged.

"Doesn't matter, nothing matters not anymore."

"I wish it too, I wish I could turn the time back but-"

Harry froze, his eyes widened and something akin to hope lit inside them, it made Lucius' worry more than ever. But for a moment Harry looked like himself again, not cold and calculated but innocent, warm... Lucius realised how much he'd missed the 'true Harry' but all too quickly the now familiar cold settled back over his features, he looked predatory.

"I can never thank you enough Lucius, I have been a fool! A fool for not seeing it!" Harry smiled at Lucius, and although genuine it sent a shiver up Lucius' spine, but before he could say anything Harry had apparated away.

*****

There was a loud crack, Hermione and Ron leapt out of bed shocked out of their wits when they saw Harry form before them. The Trio had parted on extremely bad terms. And even now being in their presence made Harry's skin crawl as he pictured briefly, the heavenly closeness they must have felt curled up with one another in bed before Harry ruined it all... They represented what now Harry knew he could never have, Harry resented them for it, and Ron's association with Percy, his request that Draco may spare him ultimately had resulted in the worst event of Harry's life – He blamed them, bitterly and after the funeral had raged heavily upon them telling them firmly he wanted nothing to do with them, that they were and would remain so dead to him... But now all that had to change – at least for the moment, for now they were useful – very useful.

"Harry?"

Hermione ventured softly, Harry rolled his eyes, and he quickly patted himself over before sneering at her.

"Yes I believe so..."

Ron stood protectively in front of Hermione, his face furious.

"What are you doing here Harry? If you wanted to see us you should have rang – And don't you dare insult Hermione in her- our home."

At the word 'our' Harry's rolled his right hand into a fist, the acidic resentment flare up, almost consuming him whole, but his motive here was too important. What he was in search for had been permanently banned in the Wizarding world, they were the Minister of Magic had declared, too dangerous to be made available and it would be of the benefit to everyone if they were immediately removed, but Harry knew Hermione had had one. The Order Members who had already possessed one had been given the choice of giving it up or allowing the Ministry to keep track of whenever they used it, and were obligated to fill in a form detailing what it had been used for – Harry was willing to bet that Hermione had chosen to keep it. So reigning himself in, he cleared his throat.

"I need you, you two are the ones I know for sure can help me."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that"

Ron muttered darkly, but Hermione shot Ron a look and gently eased Ron to her side.

"What can we do to help Harry?"

Harry swallowed, bracing himself for it. He could barely believe he was saying the words...

"You can help me save Draco; you can help me bring him back."

**Hope this brought a few smiles to people's faces – Draco's coming back! I always knew right from the beginning that I was going to kill him off, I wanted to take Harry to that dark place he has been in for these past few chapters, I wanted to show how it affected such a heroic character, when the thing he cared for most got cruelly taken away – but I also always knew that Draco had to come back! Waiting eagerly for reviews, and your opinions on bringing Draco back**

**Regards**

**Lisi the slayer**


	28. A Different Sort Of Persuasion

**A Different Sort Of Persuasion **

"Harry? You know we can't, people can't be brought back from the dead."

Harry let out a bark of laughter, his eyes were like emerald knifes.

"Oh don't play dumb Hermione it doesn't suit you."

Harry leered at her, Ron moved in front of his wife protectively, Harry's lips drew into a wide smile, revealing his white teeth, he looked peculiarly like a wolf in that moment.

"I was hoping you'd come to her defence, actually I was rather counting on it"

He sneered, before lashing out and tackling Ron to the ground, throwing his shags around had proved useful after all.

"Get off him"

Hermione told him shakily, a moment later Harry felt the point of her wand press into the pulse point of his neck. Harry froze, and then he smiled. His hand shot around Hermione's wrist, whilst he struck Ron hard across the head with his elbow, when Ron tried to come to Hermione's aid, Ron went out cold. Hermione screamed, Harry gave her wrist a stronger squeeze and gave her a sharp twist, with a cry the wand fell from her grasp. Harry let out an almost manic laugh and slammed her back into the nearest wall.

"My, my Hermione, do you remember the last time we were so close?"

Hermione struggled helplessly against him, panic over-riding logic and blinding her with fearful tears, soft fingers gently brushed her tears away, the touch was so gentle and sincere Hermione felt her defences begin to crumble.

"Please... Harry please!"

Harry shook his head, his voice when he spoke was soft, but his eyes were dangerous, and for the first time in her life, she felt afraid of him.

"Shush, no tears, we're old friends aren't we? This doesn't have to turn ugly..."

Tears flowed down her face again, and she stole a glance at Ron still out on the floor, till Harry forcefully placed his hand under her chin and roughly turned her face to face him.

"No don't look away... I know you can help me, it's not that you can't, you either will or you won't so which is it? "

Harry's voice was a low seductive whisper, and it made Hermione tremble.

"I-I-I don't know why you think you can bring Draco after all this time-"

"There! Right there! Time!"

Hermione's eyes widened.

"You've already done it Hermione! You saved Buckbeak, as far as I remember you brought him back after he got his bloodly head cut off! You brought him back from the dead!"

Hermione shook her head desperately, desperate to make Harry understand.

"I want to, I want to bring him back but-"

"BUT WHAT!"

Harry raged at her, his eyes were so bright he looked psychotic, and then it fully hit Hermione just how unravelled, how unstable Harry was and it was a glimpse of just how bad he could get. He was dangerous, but she felt obligated to try, to try and make Harry see the severity of what he was asking.

"Where does it stop Harry? Say you bring back Draco you think everything's magically going to be ok? What's to stop you from going back and saving Sirus? Or your mother and Father? You could even go back to Voldermort's birth! You could kill him as a baby!"

"I'm not an idiot Hermione; Draco's my Mate because he had a mission, a destiny. My mum and dad dying, the rise of Voldermort it all brings us together! Without it he could be joined to someone else! I know this!"

Hermione looked at him in contempt.

"And Voldermort? What if in order for Draco to live Voldermort has to live as well?"

"THEN HE'LL BLOODLY LIVE GOD DAMN IT!"

Harry thundered, his fist banging into the wall by Hermione's head, causing her to flinch.

"I've wanted his death my entire life, I wanted it more than... I wanted it over."

Harry laughed then bitterly, before continuing-

"I wanted a normal life, with my friends at Hogwarts, away from the Dursleys and free from 'The Chosen One'... I never thought that some of those days would end up being the best of my life..."

Hermione looked at Harry with renewed pity,

"Oh Harry!"

"DON'T! I love him! I love him more than I will love anything in this life! And if there's a chance, the smallest, slimmest chance that I can bring him back then there's now question. Now I know you can help me, so your either with me or your against me.... You don't want to be against me..."

Hermione looked at Harry desperately.

"You think people haven't tried this before? Haven't tried to bring a loved one back? Harry this destroys people! Sometimes they don't even come back right! He could come back wrong Harry, it could all drive you insane! This could destroy you"

Harry sneered at her unimpressed.

"Perhaps this has escaped your notice.... I have Ron unconscious on the floor, and I have you pinned to a wall with a threat of violence against you – in case you haven't noticed yet I'M ALREADY DESTROYED!"

"How did this happen to you?"

Hermione's voice was shakily and laced with sorrow, but by now Harry was losing patience, he pulled out his own wand and pressed it against her temple, Hermione whimpered in fear.

"I'm nearing the end of my tether Hermione, now I don't want – actually no that's not true, I don't care anymore, but can be messy torture, and blood killer to get out the carpet and bed sheets – I should know"

Harry snickered then, his emerald eyes glinting at the memories which rushed suddenly through his mind, before snickering again and twisting his wand round her temple, applying more pressure, Hermione let out a whine.

"So where is it? Where have you kept your time turner?"

'Time Turner' seemed to awaken a new energy in Hermione, and she broke out into struggles anew. Harry simply caught hold of her arm, and pushed her with his greater strength, back against the wall. His hand still firmly holding her arm, Hermione tensed in fear, as Harry's fingers moved up to her arm, and moved up to her fingers. Harry caressed them unnervingly tenderly, before finally settling on her ring finger and wrapping his own fingers around it. Harry tensed, his face unreadable he looked into Hermione's frightened eyes....

Snap.

Hermione screamed in agony, she struggled uselessly against him, till Harry's fingers wrapped round her middle finger.

"Turner?"

Hermione fought for breath through the severity of the burning pain.

"Go to Hell!"

Harry shrugged.

"I'm already there.."

Snap. Hermione almost fell to her knees , and as Harry's deadly fingers settled onto her index finger, Hermione begged and pleaded him to stop.

"2 broke 8 to go Hermione, now tell me where is the time turner?"

"In my jewellery box"

"Wasn't so hard was it?"

Harry whispered tauntingly in her ear, before breaking the finger anyway, Hermione howled out and fell to her knees, her hand swelling and trembling. But Harry paid her no attention now, he could feel excitement build up within him, walking to the jewellery box felt like he was walking towards the Holy Grail. Already, the nearing of seeing Draco alive again gave him a rush of Adrenalin and he felt more alive than he had all year.

He was vaguely aware of Hermione awkwardly crawling towards Ron but what did it matter now? They had served their purpose... eventually. Harry reached out his hand towards the jewellery box..

"I'm coming luv, i'm going to bring you back..."

Harry whispered reverently as his fingertips touched the box... White hot, burning , all consuming pain rushed up Harry's arm as soon as he came into contact with it. Cursing Harry nursed his hand, his face screwed up in agony, but a small whisper of 'Ron' diverted his attention...

"BITCH!"

Harry roared, turning on his heel and fisting a handful of Hermione's frazzling hair.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE IN PAIN NOW? OH JUST WAIT TILL I'VE FINISHED !"

Hermione wailed as Harry dragged her back to the wall by her hair.

"SHUT UP!"

Harry demanded, but Hermione cried out to Ron still on the floor desperately.

"RON! RON PLEASE!"

Harry leered at threw her head against the wall, Hermione screamed and remained on the floor.

"Sorry 'Mione, Ron's not joining us just yet.."

Harry aimed a sharp kick to Ron's temple, and Ron's slight stirrings stopped instantly.

"You're him!" Hermione gasped "You're him! Voldermort!"

Harry looked at her in disbelief.

"Oh you think this is bad? Voldermort standard? Ha! You don't know what pain is..."

Harry glanced at Ron.

"Neither of you do..."

"That's not my fault"

Hermione told him defiantly, Harry turned back around.

"Ron ruined everything for me... If he hadn't asked for Percy-"

"He's his brother! What would-"

Harry slapped her hard across the face.

"NO!! Don't you dare ask me what I would do, you dare inflict more on pain on me!"

Hermione didn't answer, she lunged suddenly forward, for her fallen wand. Harry stamped his foot hard over her already injured hand, Hermione shrieked.

"Tell me how to release the charm Hermione!"

"YOU'RE HAVE TO KILL ME! I WON'T DO THIS! DRACO DESERVES PEACE!"

"HE DESERVES TO LIVE! He died for you! FOR RON! MAYBE WHEN YOU FEEL WHAT I'M FEELING YOU'RE UNDERSTAND!"

A look of pure terror came across Hermione's face.

"NO! No Harry please! I love him!"

Harry pointed his wand at Ron, he turned his head towards her, and asked her in an eerily calm voice.

"And you'd do anything for him?"

"YES!..."

Hermione looked at Harry deeply, slightly shocked at her own admission, and she realised it was quite true.

"Yes I would."

Understanding finally passed between them, and Harry lowered his head, speaking at her looking through his eyelashes.

"If you cared for me, ever, you won't punish me to this life..."

"You will get taken to court Harry, you're get assault."

Harry shook his head, his brief warmth gone and replaced with his now custom coldness, he smiled.

"Not if you don't remember... Not if none of this happened."

Wincing, Hermione tried to pry her hand from Harry's foot.

"But you will remember, all the things you've done... it's changed, you're different, Draco will know what you've done."

Harry looked at her defiantly.

"He makes a better a man, I can be myself with him, he can make me a good man."

Hermione looked at him unconvinced.

"You've changed, it's not going to be that simple, a quick fix won't solve this."

"You would rather I worsen? Degrade till there's nothing left of me?"

Harry countered, but Hermione could hear subtle, hidden tones of fright in his voice, that prospect frightened him, he wanted to change... Hermione looked at him with a trapped expression, before finally sighing.

"It's a one-off I figured such an intense pain would stop someone trying twice."

Harry nodded, slowly he lifted his foot, before kicking her temple suddenly and hard, Hermione crumbled.

"Thank you..."

Harry whispered.

**Hey! Thanks for reading, eager to hear all your views, sorry for the wait, but hopefully the length is some compensation!**

**Regards**

**Lisi the slayer**


	29. Destiny Part One

Destiny Part One

A profound feeling of destiny filled Harry in a way the Final Battle never did, but then Harry supposed The Final Battle had never been his destiny, not really it had been Draco's. The harsh wind seemed to bellow right through him but he did not shiver as he made his way from Hermione and Ron's house and down the road, he could begin at any moment... He could apparate just outside the school grounds; he could bring back Draco tonight!

But one thing kept nagging at him at the back of his mind....

...Wrong.

Hermione had told him Draco could come back wrong. Harry personally couldn't see how this could be so, he was going back to stop Draco from dying, he'd wouldn't be bring Draco per say, he would prevent Draco 's death, leaving him otherwise completely unchanged. Yet, Harry knew he wasn't nor ever would be an expert on Magic, but he knew someone who was.... Someone who had been irritaingly expert on anything, who had never missed an opportunity to show just how inept and stupid he thought Harry was.... Yes, Severus Snape had been an most irksome enemy, but this past year, before than even Harry reflected, ever since he had been told that Snape was trapped in the dark and yet had had the personal courage to leave Voldermort with Lucius, with no real promise of being accepted, had awakened a bitter respect in Harry, and he had found he'd never been able to look upon the older man with the same contempt as before. Now Snape was just about the only company he could stand.

His dark sardonic, sarcastic humour delighted Harry in ways it never had before. It had a strange beauty to it, he found himself admiring the sharp, downright mercyless wit that Snape issued, his cynical out-look on life made no perfect sense, Harry suspected it was all part of the darker, more bitter person he was now.

Dumbledore he knew had plenty of information to offer, afterall the Time Turner that hung from his neck came indirectly from the man himself! Yet Dumbledore could manipulate as well as any Slytherin, and in fact Harry had considered seriously one more than one occassion that despite common belief that had been the house from which Dumbledore had come from. The end of it was, as knowledgable as the man was Harry couldn't trust that Dumbledore won't try and manipulate him out of the idea or even call the Ministry on him... No Harry could turn to one person only – Severus Snape.

*****

Severus Snape kissed his lover tenderly, his breath rasping from the hot, passionate sex he had with by far his favourite lover. He broke away softly, his black eyes though clearly tired, seemed to burn with intensity...

"You have yet to disappoint."

Severus drawled, his voice was smooth like velvet; the woman beside him raised a dark eyebrow.

"Why Severus, you rather sound as if you expect me to."

Severus smirked, his eyes filled with mirth.

"Never my love..."

He pulled his long fingers through her dark curls, and still basking in the afterglow, drew her in for another kiss.....

"Well Sev, I guess this is your version of seduction."

The almost feline grace and calm that had fallen over Severus came to an abrupt end, and he shot up into a sitting position, ignoring his lover's high-pitchted startled screams.

"Potter!"

Severus snarled, Harry smirked and looked mock-offended.

"Really Sev, I thought we'd moved past such hositlities"

Severus' lover was still making startled noises. As she began desperately wrapping Severus' emerald velvet bedsheets around her, Harry rolled his eyes.

"Oh dont worry luv, you're really not my type-"

Harry glanced at Severus's livid face.

"I prefer my lovers a little more rugged around the edges, and little more-"

Harry smirked at Severus...

"Fiesty-"

"-GET OUT POTTER!"

Harry laughed openly, getting a delightful thrill from getting to Severus, but before leaving he did allow himself one lingering glance. Harry had to admit, with Severus' flawless chest glistening slightly in the soft candlelight, if offered, Harry wouldn't say no.

*****

Harry had just passed from Severus' bedroom double doors into the private room, poured himself a glass of fine red wine from Severus' most upkept collection, when a disgruntled Severus joined him.

"To what do I owe this pleasure? I trust this isn't a social call"

Harry smirked, his eyes rolling appreciatively over Severus' naked chest, not hidden in the slightest by the unbuttoned, completely transparent black shirt, Severus had thrown on his back in obvious haste, coupled with leather trousers that hugged every inch of his body. The reason for Severus' attire Harry knew was simple, Snape Manor had several living rooms and bathrooms, a potions lab and a personal library – both of which Harry had not been privy to - and finally two bedrooms ,one where he kept his clothes and personal belongings, and another purely for seduction. Hence the clothes he had used to entice were the only clothes avaliable; and short of walking naked or wrapped in a bedsheet past Harry into his other bedroom, thats what he'd been forced to wear, but this knowledge did nothing to stop Harry from teasing him nevertheless –

"Planning a round two are we Sev?"

Severus' face contorted into a disgusted scowl.

"Do obstaine from speaking such vulgur in my home."

"I had no idea my sexual preferences offended you-"

"It is not the prefernce but you that offends me."

Harry looked at Severus mock-hurt, and came face to face with the taller man.

"Sev you wound me! I thought there was something between us! You look so hot and-"

Harry leaned in closer, his lips twitching into a smirk.

"-God damn sexy in leather!"

"Harry, what's this really about?"

All traces of humour had vanished from Severus' dry voice, a tease he could take, hell! Harry actually making a real pass at him! But this was different, Harry's eyes were more calcualting than he had ever seen them, the Gyffindor was plotting.

"Oh truly Sev, you look postively irrestiable tonight..."

Harry purred looking Severus up and down obviously hungerily.

"But as you say this isn't a social call."

And just like that all the playfulness left Harry, and Severus felt a tension so heavy descend in the room he could almost feel it weighing him down.

"I need you're assistance-"

"By assistance you mean help."

Harry frowned at him.

"You're not my Professor now Sev."

"Severus! No I'm not and you are not my student, but let's not allude ourselves to what you're actually asking, it's not weak to ask help from a friend Harry."

Harry laughed.

"How uncharacteristic of you _Severus._"

"Harry it is late, unless the matter is deemed serious –"

"It is."

Severus sighed, and then noticed Harry's used glass.

"Help yourself."

Severus muttered, Harry smirked,

"I knew you'd be so accomodating, such an honourable host."

Severus let that slip by and poured himself a glass, before motioning to his leather sofas.

"Jokes and banter aside, let's discuss the matter, Harry."

Harry nodded and settled onto the sofa directly infront of Severus, his black, penetrating gaze seemed to pierce him.

"There's no one else I can turn to Sev, I need your help"

"I'm listening..."

"I paid Hermione and Ron a ... visit tonight..."

"Go on"

"They had something I wanted, something I needed-"

"Harry-"

"-I'm getting to it! Christ! Severus! Taking the lead much?"

"It's 3 am Harry"

"I wouldn't come if it wasn't important, Sev I took Hermione's time turner- SEV WAIT!"

As soon as Harry had said time turner, Severus knew exactly where this was going and he was in no mood to deal with it. Doubtless Harry didn't really know what such a proposition would truly require, hell! He probably thought he could just use the time turner – idiot!

"Petrificus Totalus-"

Harry abruptly cast in desperation, Severus didn't stand a chance, and he felt the spell hit him in the small of his back, his arms and legs snapped together and he fell ridiciously flat on his face; muttering an obscenity, Harry rushed over and gently turned Severus onto his back, those black eyes that immediately bore into his were incensed.

"I'm sorry Severus but I can't let you walk away from this... Now I need your help; I need to know that i'm not hurting Draco by bringing him back, I need to know what I'm doing."

Harry appealingly looked at the other man.

"I'm desperate Severus, and at the moment you're one of the few people who still mean something to me, so I don't want to hurt you... but I will if I have to."

Harry spoke looking Severus in the eyes continually, they glittered in even greater rage, and Harry sighed deeply.

"I'm going to release the spell now"

Harry told Severus calmly, but first he pointed his wand at the double doors that led into Severus' bedroom.

"After I secure our privacy."

Harry promptly locked all doors in the room, and sound-proofed the room; Severus also came to the uneasy realisation that he was unarmed; afterall Harry had become some what of a good friend, and particularly at 3am in the morning what use did a wand have in pleasant company? HA! If Severus could move he'd have gnashed his teeth.

"Finite Incantatem!"

Harry whispered. Harry offered Severus a hand up, but Severus aggressively swatted his hand away, and pulling himself onto his feet, drew to his full superior hight and shot Harry a filthy look.

"I do not appreciate being held hostage in my own Manor, Potter!"

"Please don't fall back into the past Sev!"

"Why? Isn't that what you plan on doing?"

"For good Severus-"

"-Snape to you! Holding me prisioner! Threatening me with violence! We can hardly remain on a first name basis!"

Harry's eyes flashed warningly.

"I'm trying my best here Severus but you push me too far, I don't want to hurt you but Draco means more to me than your mere hatred... I need him."

Severus looked at Harry tired and worn out, as if all his angry energy had deserted him.

"Harry, do you have any idea what you're asking of me? Do you truly?"

Harry's puzzled look was answer enough.

"I am merely requesting information Severus."

"No you're not, at least you won't be..."

"Really? Well since you seem to know me so well let's put your deduction to the test! But i'm pretty sure all I want form you is information, it's not like i'm asking for blood here!"

Severus snorted his eyes bitter.

"Oh but you are."

Harry shook his head.

"I don't understand?"

"No, I don't suppose you don't... If I'm going to held here against my will, may I at least discuss this on the sofa, some of us are far from nocturnal."

Harry shrugged.

"It's your home Sev."

"And yet you seem in charge of the proceedings..."

For some reason this snarky comment brought about a deep fondness for his Ex Potions Master, even in desperate situations, one it seeme could always count on Severus' sharp humour and tongue.

"Harry, it has been a year and more since-"

"Draco died; yeah I know that funnily enough... So what?"

A spike of annoyance flashed through Severus' eyes.

"The time scale is wholly different to when you saved that Hippogriff and Black."

Severus snarled out the name black with the deepest loathing, and Harry tried to remain unaffected.

"So a few hours, a year I don't get your point Severus"

"A few hours, a day even is perfectly suited to the time turner, you merely do whatever it is you feel you must and simply wait the rest out till you're back where you started-"

"How stupid do you think I am? I know this already, i've already used the bloodly thing! I don't see what the problem is or the need for your blood!"

Aggravated now, Severus' eyes flashed in very reconsiable malicious way.

"Really?" Severus sneered, "You see no difficulty whatsoever? Tell me what do you intend to do with the other Harry? The whole time continum will be completely and irretrievably altered."

"The other Harry?-"

"The Harry of the past, he will still be present, which brings us to the major difficulty, Veelas are bound to one mate, correct?"

"Yeah, point?"

"The 'point' being suppose the bond recognises you and you're past self separately? Suppose the bond feels Draco has somehow bound himself to two mates? Draco's confusion at both of your presences notwithstanding – the bond could and will likely see such an arrangement as a direct violation to the needs and conditions within a Mate and Veela bond; your mere presence could kill him! And not only that, you could result in Draco failing his destiny and allowing the Darklord to rise!"

"His name is Voldermort, Severus, there's nothing lordly about him and I have no intention of letting the bastard live."

Severus shook his head.

"You don't have to have such an intention, the fact remains that if you use the time turner you will run the risk of that occurance and I cannnot condone that, not to mention I rather revel in existing thank you very much."

Harry took Severus' warm hands and squeezed them kindly, but firmly.

"I won't let you die, what ever it takes-"

"What if that's exactly what it takes?"

Harry froze.

"What if it takes my death? You still want to go ahead?"


	30. Destiny Part Two

**Destiny Part Two**

Harry's pained eyes searched Severus' black ones, trying to spot any deception.

"I don't understand Sev."

This time, Severus lightly squeezed Harry's hands.

"It is not enough to merely go back into time, not this far, you have to literally turn back the clock, you have to delete time. The time's that past."

Harry's emerald eyes lit up, and an expression of joy, Severus thought he hadn't seen since Harry's Voldermort years, brightened Harry's face.

"But that's fantastic! What I have done since Draco's death, Sev even you would be ashamed of me"

"Even me? Charming Potter"

Harry gave Severus a knowing look.

"You know what I mean, I-I hate what I did... Who I hurt... To have that all erased-"

"It won't be"

Severus warned quietly. Harry looked at him suspiciously.

"What?"

"Asking me to repeat myself won't change anything, you heard. You're retain all your memories"

Harry narrowed his eyes, the look Harry gave him reminded Severus of a predator watching it's prey, waiting for it to make one wrong move that allow it to strike.

"You said time would be erased."

Harry's tone was laced with accusation.

"So I did and it would, but the potion wouldn't affect your memories. You will remember everything, even though the events wouldn't actually take place. The effect Draco's death has had upon you, the person you have become... The potion won't solve that."

The light Harry's face had briefly held swiftly diminished, and Severus had the unusual sensation of feeling like he was looking in the mirror, seeing the face of the man had been during the war, and still could be at times, a man without hope... It disturbed him to see it on Harry's face more than he wanted to acknowledge.

"Couldn't happen anyway..."

Harry whispered softly, Severus looked at him curiously; dark eyes framed by lowered eyelashes gazed at Harry intently.

"You said it would require your death Severus, Draco would never forgive me... I would never forgive me"

Harry promptly snorted.

"And after what I've done, believe me that's saying something"

Severus looked at Harry waringly, there was a greater darkness in Harry's tone now, and it chilled Severus to the bone. He reached out to Harry, and Harry bowed his head.

"I can't let him go Sev! I just can't!"

"If you don't keep me alive so help me, I will make it my unread business to torture the living hell out of you Potter!"

Harry recoiled from Snape, his expression bewildered, Snape tried to elaborate.

"The potion will kill me, but in the past I will still be alive, should you have the peace of mind to ensure my survival, there's no reason why I can't still be here "

"And the risk Sev! What about your home! You're.... lover"

Snape dismissed him.

"My home is my inheritance, she is a lover of many, and in any case this is all irrelevant when I could prevent the rise of a Dark lord"

White hot fury erupted from Harry's form, and Severus could feel Harry's magic threateningly crackle around him.

"Don't! Don't you ever compare me to Voldermort! I'm nothing –"

"Like him? Tell me did Mrs Weasley give up her time turner willingly? Or did it take a certain persuasion on your part?"

At Harry's silence, Severus sneered.

"Thought so, you come to my home, uninvited - and without word, you take me hostage and threaten me with violence! You doubtlessly hurt Mrs Weasley and her husband because they didn't bow down to your wishes – Tell me, am I drawing any parallels yet?"

"I'm not a Dark wizard; I don't even have any followers!"

"Not yet no, but that's certainly where your headed!"

Enraged, Harry rose to his feet, he was quaking with his anger, and as he looked down on Severus, angrily, and with some other emotion Severus couldn't quite decipher.

"I won't let you do this. I can't be responsible for a death, not yours."

"One step away from me kneeling Harry"

Severus noted, gesturing to Harry's currently superior position. Harry looked at him un-amused and sat back down.

"Keep me alive at the Final Battle, that's all I ask – God knows I can be rid of the endless days enduring your presence"

Harry forced a laugh from his throat, but it was tight and false.

"You came here for my help, now I'm offering it... Do you want it or not?"

Harry's eyes became razor sharp.

"Swear to me I won't have your blood on my hands, swear it!"

Severus looked at Harry stony-faced.

"Alas that I cannot promise... My life is entirely at forfeit, I am at the mercy of time and yourself"

Harry groaned and lowered his head, it was then he saw Hermione's time turner.

"Maybe you can't swear it but I can"

When Harry looked back into Severus' eyes, the emerald seemed to burn with what he had to say

"I'll keep going back Sev, as many times as it takes-"

"You have one chance at this"

"Then show me how to make the potion, if it goes wrong I'll make it again"

Severus regarded him sceptically.

"You'd do that? If I didn't make it but Draco was alive, you'd risk all that you want for your old mean Ex Potions Master?"

Harry smiled wolfishly, and his gaze turned positively sultry.

"No, no I'd risk it all for my hot, leather-fetish, young-"

"That's enough Potter!"

Severus cut in, but Harry could see Severus' eyes glittered with good humour, and a little something else... And in a rare moment of insight, Harry knew that Severus had been useful to many, had done the bidding for many a powerful wizard, and yet for all his allegiances he had received little in return. Severus, though his welfare had doubtlessly been important to Dumbledore, he had been a means to an end, a tool. No one had gone out of their way for him, apart from Lucius... And yet Severus' touched expression was bittersweet for Harry, Severus would forget. He'd forget the noble sacrifice he was making for his godson, and, Harry had to admit the Wizarding World. He had rung true earlier; he was becoming dark, and Severus Snape of all people! Was going to save his soul, he was the unsung hero, after all had it not been for his sessions at Hogwarts; Draco never would have tapped into his powers like he did...

"POTTER!"

Harry jumped, and then whirled to Severus confused.

"Decided to grace me with your presence once more than?"

Severus drawled, and Harry found himself blushing. Something he hadn't done in ages, he was surprised he still could.

"Good because this potion, though quick, is notoriously difficult and I shall have to have quite the Pepper up if I am to dictate it you."

****

The potions lab was far more impressive than Harry could ever have imagined. The walls were so dark a purple it was almost black, but as soon as they fully entered the room, Snape's caldron illuminated its self, it looked like a bowl of radiant light, and as Severus, moved towards his cabinet, they all lit up as well, Harry was afraid to touch anything , afraid he'd break something.

"And to think, I promised myself I'd never, ever, let you into my precious lab"

Harry smiled faintly, and then everything became deadly serious as Severus began to dictate.

*****

Severus dropped the final crushed Dragon scales into the potion, and immediately drew himself and yanked Harry away from the caldron, Harry didn't have to ask why, as a second or so later, an almighty flame burst forth, and spread outward from the caldron, right where they had previously stood. Then as if suddenly caught in a vacuum, it was sucked straight back in.

"This potion should have explosive results...."

Harry shot Severus an unimpressed look; Harry knew Severus was capable of better humour then that, he had heard it.

"On me Potter, on me...."

Harry's amused exasperation died instantly, and he felt a familiar cold fist close over his heart. Making the potion had been all very well, but now Harry could deny the severity no longer, he was condoning virtual suicide! On his behalf no less!

"Harry there is no room here for indecision, once I drink this there's no going back.... Is this what you want?"

"Will you remember?"

Harry blurted out instead, but as soon as he said it he realised how important the answer was to him. Hellish as his life without Draco had been, the friendship that formed between himself and Severus Snape was important to him. He felt a connection with this man, kindred almost, Draco's death and Harry's subsequent reaction had drew them together, with out that...

"No I won't remember any of the time we've spent together, it wouldn't have happened..."

His tone was soft, and his eyes looked slightly regretful at the fact, but it was of little comfort to Harry. In fact the reality of losing his Severus was so horrible Harry dared ask his next question.

"Did you hate me? Back then, did you truly?"

Severus' face didn't change, but an acute unease passed through his eyes, it was answer enough.

"I saw you to be arrogant of your postion, I saw you to be foolhardy and because of you my Godson's life was in danger... I know now I never knew you at all, so no I never hated you. I hated my perception of you."

Harry swallowed.

"The difference is?"

"I held my perception because I had no personal experience to suggest otherwise, and I was not about to be swayed by Dumbledore, who frankly was obscenely biased when it came to you. As you know, my attitude and feelings towards you have changed dramatically, had I been told I'd be doing this for you last year, I had have hexed them into next week before demanding they be omitted to St Mungos"

"It'll change back, you're feelings will change back"

Harry felt obliged to point out.

"Indeed... Harry has it not occurred to you, that should you miss my more... agreeable company, though it is beyond me why you would, you need only change my mind?"

Harry snorted, but there was genuine laughter in his tone.

"There have been wars more easily won!"

Severus smirked.

"Mr Potter never backs away from a challenge"

Harry could barely smile, in a few moments he'd be reunited with his love, with Draco.... but the price, no matter how willingly paid, was a knife to his heart, and even if Severus survived the battle a second time round, privately, he couldn't see how he'd ever recapture this with the man again...

"Harry, I feel I am at my own funeral. Your misery is hardly productive, nor particularly reassuring"

Harry looked at Severus' pleadingly.

"Is there really nothing I can do to help you retain your memories?"

Severus sighed heavily, but when he looked at Harry, his dark eyes were uncharacteristically soft.

"I am touched, truly, that I have come to mean so much to you... But I believe in part, this intensity is due to Draco's absence-"

"No, no Sev-"

"Let me finish Harry, once Draco's back in your arms, you'll forget all about me. It will simply be a means to an end, and I'm ok with that, I am."

Harry looked at Snape hopelessly.

"I don't know what to say, you're giving up so much! I could almost love you right now"

"Hush Potter! Wash your mouth out with soap and water! Such sacrilege you speak!"

Severus said it all in jest, but Harry saw the older man's cheeks colour slightly.

"I meant platonic love Sev"

"Don't trouble yourself Harry, you are not the first nor will you be the last to fall for the devilish charms of one Severus Snape"

Harry snorted, smiling in spite of himself, and for a moment he could pretend it was a moment between them like any other, an illusion shattered when Severus poured his potion into a vial.

"I need your Time-Turner, it must be covered with this potion, and my....essence"

Harry obediently handed it over, but an eyebrow rose in question.

"You're essence?"

"Yes..."

Severus answered, with clear unease. Severus dipped the Time Turner into the vial, allowing the thick, green potion to glow a bright emerald, as the Time Turner came into contact with it. Harry watched transfixed, but he then looked on in shocked horror when Severus, allowing the Time Turner to rest in the vial, made a sharp quick motion with his wand over the inside of his left palm, Severus winced slightly, and Harry saw blood seep in-between Severus' long pale fingers.

"Severus!"

"What Harry?"

He enquired irritably.

"I told you it required my essence, this is the quickest way of obtaining it, and the only way you'll remain mentally unscarred."

Harry rolled his eyes, amused despite himself. Severus tucked his wand into his trousers, at his left hip, and pulling the Time Turner by its chain, fisted it against his wound. The Time Turner seemed to vibrate against his palm slightly, and though Severus gave no indication of additional pain, Harry felt acutely uneasy. Severus, then slowly, uncurled his fist... And a rather unappealing red, glowing crust had dried over the Time Turner; Severus opened his hand fully, and extended it to Harry.

"Take it and put around your neck."

Harry grimaced, but obliged. His confusion as to how this was going to work was plausible.

"I will allow some of my essence to drip into the potion, thereby forging a link between myself and the Time Turner, then once we are ready to proceed, with the time in mind, I shall drink the concoction and establish the link."

"But how-"

"The rest will take care of its self, this requires no effort on your part, I assure you"

Harry dearly wanted to know the rest of the details, but seeing Severus' unease, Harry knew that if Severus was willing to die for him, then he could certainly put his trust in the other man. Severus held his bleeding hand over the vial, and watched grimly, as his blood trickled down his palm and into the potion. His face remained an unreadable mask, and Harry suddenly yearned more than anything to know what was going through the man's mind. Eventually, Severus moved his hand away, but he made no attempt to heal it.

"Wait"

Severus waited, but there was tension in him now.

"Let me heal your hand"

Severus laughed darkly, it wasn't a pleasant sound.

"In a few moments that will be the least of my worries"

Harry moved closer to Severus, determined to do one thing for the man no matter how worthless.

"I want to"

Severus wordlessly held up his palm, but he was unprepared for Harry's soft and gentle warm touch, as Harry cradled his hand, and softly muttered a healing charm.

"Thank you..."

Severus murmured quietly, Harry smiled.

"You're welcome"

Severus looked at Harry intently for a moment, his dark eyes glittering, when he pulled away and retrieved the vial. When he turned to Harry again, his infamous sneer was back in its full glory.

"Any final words Potter?"

"Harry"

Harry corrected, not wanting their last exchange to involve the name he feared he'd now always hear in Severus' distasteful tones. Severus' lips twitched upwards, slightly apologetically.

"Any last words... Harry"

Harry could feel his throat tighten, and he walked forward, closing the gap between them. For a moment, emerald met black, and they stared into each other's eyes, conveying so much to each other without even speaking. Severus slowly, put the vial back onto the table, and Harry immediately embraced him, they hugged one another as dear friends who would be terribly parted. Severus returned the hug more loosely than Harry, but the presence of his longer arms was unmistakeable.

"This is more affection than I've received in a lifetime Harry"

Severus drawled lazily, it made Harry cling to him tighter. There was so much he wanted to say to this man, the man who alone would end his torment of perpetual numbness and darkness. Then all at once, it came to him, he pulled back, and looked straight into Severus' black eyes.

"In this past year Severus, you've.... You've been like the father I never had"

Severus laughed openly at that, a genuine laugh; it made Harry feel warm inside... Severus should have laughed more often; it was so rich and inviting.

"James Potter would be turning in his grave"

With that, the fully pulled away from each other, and Severus picked up the vial once again. He gave Harry a toast.

"Cheers, Harry"

Severus drawled, before pausing for a micro-second, and dunking the potion down in one....


	31. Point of no return

**Point of no return**

Severus stood very still for a moment. His onyx eyes bore into Harry's, and Harry was just about to ask if Severus was ok when two things happened in a very quick concession, the vial Severus had been holding loosely smashed to the floor, followed closely by Severus who let a truly skin-crawling scream and crashed to the floor, underneath the glass of the vial. Harry screamed his name and fell to his knees before his fallen friend, Severus moaned and Harry saw crimson seep from underneath him. Harry took one of Severus' hands and squeezed lightly,

"Talk to me Sev, please say something"

Severus' eyes which had been screwed close in anguish, forced themselves open but they were silently screaming to Harry, screaming in agony.

"Hurts, s'burning... everything "

Severus' voice was so unlike his own, that Harry felt tears slide thickly and fast down his cheeks, he squeezed Severus' hand again, desperate to offer comfort.

"It'll be over soon, Sev you're gonna be a God father again! I'm so proud of you... Lilly would be so proud of you"

A cry of pain rippled through Severus, and Harry could only hopelessly mutter his apologies again and again.

"You were... you've been the son I never had"

Harry let out a cry of pain himself, and buried his forehead into Severus' shoulder, as he pulled the man up against his chest. Severus' screams seemed to scorch his heart. He clung to Severus and tried to block everything else, clinging to him tighter and tighter... Till he felt himself suddenly being slammed down on something soft...

"Get off me Potter!"

Harry's eyes flew open, only to jump back in shock when furious burning dark eyes bore furiously into his own. Harry continued to look at Snape in shock for moment longer, and then he felt it... A feeling he feared he'd never feel again...

_**Draco, Draco... Luv**_

_**Not the best time Harry**_

Harry visibly shuddered as Draco's strained voice filled his head, but the beautiful moment was lost when furious long-fingered hands grasped his two upper arms and shook him viciously.

"Get out of it Potter! Whatever bloody breakdown you're going through cease this instant! Or Voldermort will be child's play after what I do to you!"

Snape was snarling at him more ferociously then Harry could ever remember, worse in fact, than their horrid Pensive moment- Something caught Harry's attention in the corner of his eye, a Death eater, Macnair was pointing a wand, just after him.... At SNAPE! Harry realised with a jolt, he didn't have time to explain as he threw himself at the older man and once again had him pinned down to the grass. The green curse flew right over their heads, and Harry watched detachedly as the green curse hit his best friend in the heart.

Ron had never seen it coming, fighting to protect Hermione, who had scared the hell out of him by losing the upper-hand in her duel, he used the last moment he could have saved himself to cast the Avada Kedrava and save Hermione's instead.

"RRRRRRRRON!!!!"

Hermione's feral cry echoed around the battlefield as Ron was flung through the air like a rag doll. Madly, desperately Hermione made her towards him, blasting Death eater and order members alike out of her way. She fell to her knees before Ron's body, and a trembling hand, still faintly covered by a watery aura, pushed a clump of wet, red hair from his forehead... Draco's blood had been cleanly washed off.

"I was protected"

Hermione whispered in a tortured voice to Ron's dead body.

"I WAS PROTECTED!!!!"

Harry shivered, but a hand gently pushing him off onto the grass brought his attention back. Snape's black eyes were shocked, and Harry saw the first inklings of something warm hiding within the dark orbs.

"You saved my life...."

Snape's voice was full of awe, as if he simply could not comprehend Harry had done such a thing, Snape rose to his feet, he felt a painful twinge when he saw the expression on Harry's face, as Harry stared at Ron's motionless body. Silently, Snape offered Harry his hand. Instinct fully Harry turned; he looked at it blankly for a moment, before looking up into Snape's gleaming eyes and taking firm grip of his hand, allowing Snape to pull him to his feet.

"There is a time to grieve, and there is time to avenge – this isn't the time for the former"

Snape's soft voice reminded Harry so much of his Severus, it was exactly what Harry could imagine him saying. And for a moment the Snape of the past, his Severus was beside him again, and Harry felt strength fill his entire body. Harry nodded strongly at Snape, and then whipping his wand out, with Snape at his side, charged into the swarm of Death eaters.

*******

Snape and Harry were a force to be reckoned with, but they had nothing compared to Hermione. Harry saw the mad look in her eyes as she annihilated every Death eater around her. Harry allowed himself to wonder if that had been what he'd looked like; he decided he'd probably looked worse... A sharp pain laced through his left arm, and Snape cursed loudly, locating the curser and shouting loudly-

"Sectumsempra"

A flash went over Harry's head, and Harry turned to see a Death eater withering on the ground, as blood spurted from his wounds at an alarming rate, within seconds he had died in a puddle of his own blood... Harry dimly registered the unusual warmth that was flooding down his injured arm, a wave of light-headed-ness crashed over him and he stumbled, he would have fallen if familiar hands hadn't caught him.

"Potter! Potter, Harry!"

That made Harry force his heavy eyelids open, he could make out Snape's worried face and could barely feel the effects of whatever counter-curse Snape was hurriedly muttering. Everything felt foggy and confusing, but seeing Severus' anxious face, Harry suddenly remembered about the potion, how that face had contorted in agony... because of him.

"S-Severus... Severus I'm sorry I made you drink that potion, Severus"

Snape looked uncomprehendingly at Harry.

"Do you trust me Harry?"

Even in his confused state, Harry frowned, but it was strained.

"Severus, I never would have told you about the time turner if I didn't"

It all clicked for Snape then. Ever since Harry had propelled into him from nowhere it had seemed, something had been off. Whether it had been the unusual warmth he had seen in those emerald eyes, or the intense regret whenever their eyes met that had given life to his suspicions he didn't know... But that lack of Draco's blood? After he had the thickest coating of them all? No there could be no doubt in his mind of what had happened, few things could happen that involved a potion and a time turner – Even fewer when the person was sorry for the one who drank it... The question now that needed answering was why- why had he done it?

Snape pointed the tip of his wand over Harry's heart, and steadying him, muttered softly

"Adrenalinaire"

Harry screamed out in shock, and clung to Snape as adrenaline worked its way through his system, bringing to a full state of awareness. Harry shrunk away from Snape, as his confused words to the older man echoed in his ears. Emerald eyes regarded Snape with a fearful expression.... A piercing cry filled the air, and came between them. Snape and Harry turned in its direction to see both Draco and Voldermort withering in agony under the cruciatus curse. They both made haste towards them.

Harry's heart was racing, at his lowest, during the first few months after Draco's death; Harry had submerged himself in his memories. Memory after memory he relived through the pensive, including the Final Battle... If it hadn't been for Lucius, but particularly Severus, Harry seriously doubted he would have got through it. But his re-livings did mean he knew the final battle like the back of his hand. This was the moment Draco's aura had weakened, when it couldn't take protecting every order member and himself, when Lupin had been killed and Tonks too distraught had given up her own life to save her cousins, when Draco's aura had flickered away. But as Ron's death proved, events were changing. And Harry's heart fell when he saw Lupin alive and well fighting the Death eaters away with ease, and then he saw her. He saw the young child Lupin had given his life for to protect... It sickened Harry, deeply and entirely, but he just couldn't let Draco die, not now! Not after what Severus had so readily sacrificed! After everything he'd done... Spotting a nearby black cloak Harry ran from Snape's side.

"IMPERIO"

Harry felt himself get drenched in a cold sweat. So much had changed; going back in time hadn't just been about returning to Draco, it had been about himself too. He had wanted to return to who he'd been... But then as Harry forcefully reminded himself, he could never hope to return to who he'd been if Draco was dead... Indeed, Harry feared if Draco died now, again he'd spiral so far down he doubted anyone would ever be able to save him. With grim determination, Harry was about to order the Death eater into action, when Lupin sent him crashing to the ground, collapsing as a heavy weight on top of him. His surprise released the Death eater from the curse, and he scanned for the battlefield, presumably for the caster, but an order member quickly averted his attention.

Harry slowly peered over his shoulder, Lupin's sightless dead eyes bore into his, spooked to the very core, Harry scrambled up, in time to see Tonks stare blankly at Lupin's fallen form, before turning to her cousin... Seeing the lack of the aura, knowing a killing curse was coming, with a look of determination, she flung herself in the way, getting blasted off into the distance.

A hot burning feeling filled Harry; he could taste bile at the back of his throat, and retched violently. A sharp strong whiplash struck his side and Harry fell on to his back withering, the Death eater raised his wand, and then fell beside him. Harry looked up to see Snape marching over to him, and this time, by the scruff of his neck, pulling him to his feet.

"Constant vigilance Potter! Christ Moody's said it enough times!

Harry looked back at Snape silently, he had promised Severus, before he drunk the potion, that he would protect him. And whilst he had saved his life once, Snape had had his back twice....

"Draco!!!"

Snape suddenly shouted, alarm clear in his tone, Harry turned in the direction of Snape's shout and saw Draco catch Voldermort's Avada Kedrava, Harry looked to Voldermort's right, seeing Percy there just as before.

"No more death Severus, lets finish this"

Without waiting for reply, Harry charged forwards, physically shoving people out of the way. He held no interest whether they were Death eaters or order members anymore. Pawns were useless when you are going for checkmate. Snape hurriedly followed at his heels, Harry surmised at least this way he knew where Snape was and could continue to keep him in sight, and thus in relative safety.

"No, not immortality"

Harry's heart beat raced, these were Draco's parting words to Voldermort, and still he was not close enough to make a clear cast, he had one chance that this, he couldn't afford any mistakes, in a few seconds Draco would release the killing curse, and Harry would have to act... Or lose Draco forever

"Love Tom, love"

That was it! The final words, and perfectly on cue, the emerald curse flew from Draco's hand into Voldermort's chest. It was now or never...

"Avada-"

Someone came in front of him, cutting him off; Harry shoved them aside so hard they fell to the ground. At the commotion, Draco turned, his aura flickering away.

"Harry?"

"AVADA KEDVARA!"

Harry yelled, casting the spell quicker than he had ever cast a spell before and would ever in his life, Percy had just raised his wand, the blasted words at his lips, when Harry's curse hit his traitorous heart... It was done. The Final Battle was well and truly over.

_**I'm so sorry for the wait, but I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations; Draco is well and truly back!! As ever waiting to hear your views**_

_**Lisi the slayer**_


	32. Reunite

**Reunite**

Harry clung to Draco for dear life as Draco ran into his arms.

"I did it Harry! Harry we did it!"

Harry responded by pulling Draco into a deep, burning, passionate kiss, before pulling away and cupping the Veela's face.

"You're never leaving me"

"Never..."

Draco responded reverently, and then a look of mischief came into his eyes.

"Merlin! A 1000 years of Potter!"

Draco may have been smirking at him, but Harry had read Draco's letter, deep down Draco hadn't believed this was going to happen.

"How touching..."

A quiet silky voice cut through their embrace, Harry immediately froze, whilst Draco embraced Snape tightly. Snape hugged his Godson back, though his face, save for his eyes which glistened, his features remained stoic. Harry stared at the embrace; he could remember well the feeling of safety that would come to him when his Severus would pull him into a loose hug... It was a feeling he would probably never gain again from the man, but it was worth it, Harry and Severus had succeeded, Voldermort was dead, Draco was alive and so was Snape...

Arms abruptly wrapped around him, and a cascade of silvery hair fell in front of his face.

"Thank you, Gods Harry thank you"

Lucius whispered shakily into his ear, Harry embraced the man back silently, running his fingers absent-mindedly through Lucius' silky strands; similar yet utterly different to Draco's own sleek hair.

"You're welcome"

Harry whispered awkwardly, Lucius was another Slytherin he had grown close to, following the aftermath of Draco's death. He had even become Lucius' heir at one point; it left Harry feeling muddled, unsure as to how he should act to this Lucius in this reality... As quickly as Lucius had come he left, the two Malfoys stood before each other, saying nothing but somehow knowing exactly what the other was feeling.

"I'm so proud of you Son"

Lucius declared softly. His mercury eyes burning with conviction, Draco ran to his father and wrapped his arms around him, whispering for his ears only,

"That's all I've ever wanted to hear Father"

Harry caught sight of Snape's black cloak and saw an image he thought would have been impossible... Snape held Hermione against him, as they knelt before Ron's body he allowed her to weep into his shoulder, his arms held her against him bearing the brunt of her anguish. Harry's starring attracted Snape's attention, and he looked at Harry with a troubled expression. They maintained eye contact for a short while, both knowing at some point they were going to have to talk this through, but each equally as unwilling as the other to do so. But Hermione's sobs diverted Snape's attention and he pulled her head under his chin, making calming sounds from the back of his throat. Hermione's cries pierced Harry like knifes to the heart, without Draco nothing had mattered to him, he had been driven on by his dead state of numbness, but now that he had finally succeeded, his emotions were rushing back in vengeance...

Heavenly soft lips kissed his neck, and Draco's arms snaked across his waist, pulling Harry against his chest.

"I'm sorry Luv..."

Harry shook his head, a lump in his throat forming.

"I –I couldn't lose you, not you"

Draco kissed his cheek, before giving him an affectionate squeeze.

"Come on Harry, you can't help her right now"

Harry looked at Hermione's stricken face, knowing all too well the feeling coursing through her.

"No, no I can't"

Draco kissed his cheek again, before tightening his hold, and then gently flapping his wings, he and Harry rose into the sky, headed for the room that deep down he believed he would never see again, his and Harry's quarters.

*****

As soon as they landed back on the ground, Draco gently drew Harry into a tender kiss; he felt his heart warm when Harry simply melted into him. Harry was always an affectionate lover, but this! It was like Harry hadn't seen him in a year!

Harry pulled back slightly, just enough for him to look into Draco's silver eyes.

"Make love to me"

Harry whispered, his tone sounded like a plea even to his own ears, and Draco gave Harry a concerned look. Cupping Harry's cheek, it was then Draco's eyes widened in horror.

"My blood! It's gone!"

Harry looked at Draco momentarily confused, and then he realised...

"Your blood washed off others Luv"

Draco brushed his fingers over Harry's forehead.

"I put twice as much on you, more than anyone!"

Harry could feel the situation begin to rapidly escalate, and seeing no other way to get out of it, he pulled Draco into a heated kiss, his relief immense when Draco happily responded. Awkwardly, Harry began to walk them backwards, towards to bed, it finally hit his shins, and forgetting himself Harry growled into Draco's mouth, leaping backwards towards the bed, twisting in mid air so that he landed pinning Draco down onto it. Harry hungrily kissed down his neck, nipping at the closest ear lope, Draco yelped,

"H-Harry...."

It was Draco's breathless voice that broke Harry from the trance he had fallen into. The trance had always fallen into when he had taken a shag to bed, but this wasn't a shag, this was Draco! He looked down at Draco's face, it was flushed already, his pupils were huge in his beautiful eyes, he was the perfect sub, but Harry knew that at least this time, he couldn't be the dominant one. Not till he could get rid of frameset he had fallen into.

"I meant it Luv, I want you inside me"

Draco cocked up an eyebrow.

"I know you're the possessive type but seriously, if you were any more the Dom right now I'd be in chains! Trust me you're not in the bottoming mood"

Harry looked at him earnestly

"No I want you inside me"

Draco laughed uncertainly at the almost crazed look in Harry's eyes.

"Harry? You're serious aren't you? God you've never bottomed"

Harry made a low growl at the back of his throat, his frustration seeping through despite his efforts.

"Don't you want to or something?"

Draco frowned at Harry's accusing tone.

"Of course I do! But - look fine; you want to bottom fine we'll do that, fine"

Harry simply stared at Draco for awhile, before Draco's acceptance sank in, and he finally allowed himself to relax.

"I'm all yours Luv"

Draco smirked, but there was something missing in his face, but before Harry could ponder on it further, Draco rose up from underneath him and his claimed his lips. It was new to Draco, to have Harry yield to him, to accept his tongue and remain passive... It wasn't like kissing Harry, it was nice but something was missing in it. It lacked that electricity that usually transpired between them.

Draco softly pulled away and Harry shifted to where he had been lying earlier, Draco watched Harry force himself to lie still and wait for him, resisting the urge to grip him and have it rough and wild... Draco smiled at Harry, and slowly, gently, lowered himself over Harry, straddling him and tenderly kissing Harry's neck. Harry sighed under Draco's affections, but Draco could feel through their bond, his desire to take control, and Draco briefly wondered what Harry was trying to prove. But remembering how upset Harry had gotten earlier, Draco decided he could more than easily go along with it.

"Gods Draco..."

Draco laughed at the impatience in Harry's tone.

"Hush Luv, I'm on top now remember"

Draco chose to ignore his huff, and unbuttoned Harry's shirt. He frowned briefly as he looked more closely at the shirt, he didn't recall seeing Harry in this shirt earlier, but Harry's moans quickly diverted his attention, and Draco promptly showered Harry's revealed chest with hot, wet, open mouthed kisses... Strange, Harry seemed to be thinner than the last time they had made love...

"Draco your incessant teasing is killing me!"

Deciding a rebuke was in order for Harry's attempt at retrieving some control, Draco nipped hard at the top of Harry's ear and Harry was yelped into a stunned silence.

"I told you I'm topping, let go Harry..."

But Draco did move his hands to remove Harry's remaining garments, and now that Harry was entirely stripped, whilst he himself, wore all of his clothing, he allowed himself to smirk triumphantly Harry gave him a look of outrage.

"Uh uh, Harry"

Draco laughed as Harry's hands fisted his own shirt.

"You're just asking for it aren't you?"

Draco told Harry exasperatedly.

"Really? Then why don't you just bloody give it to me then!"

"You're the worst sub ever"

Harry gave him a truly Malfoy-ish smirk.

"And what?"

Draco's eyes glinted with challenge, and tensing slightly, he arched his back and pushing back his shoulders, produced his wings ripping the shirt on his back to shreds, letting it fall impressively from his body. It shocked Harry into stunned silence. Draco gave him a haughty look, his eyes now bright blue and Harry suddenly felt ropes emerge from the bed covers encircling his wrists and ankles, his legs now forced apart.

"Then I guess I'll have to beat you into submission"

Draco drawled in a very arrogant tone Harry hadn't heard it seemed in centuries. Harry felt his entire body shiver, he was already fully sure that had would never fall into that frame of mind he had fallen into last year, and that, unless Draco specifically wished it, he would never be bottoming again, but he could not deny that this animalistic, for Draco had now allowed his blue fangs to fall against his bottom lip, Draco turned him on.

Draco bent over him, his fangs teasingly grazing over the skin of his neck.

"I could sink my fangs in there Harry; you'd like that wouldn't you? Unable to stop me, unable to wipe the blood trail down your neck away"

Draco pressed his fangs down on Harry's neck a bit harder, and he heard Harry's breath become uneven, but he hadn't made a sound yet... Not even a whimper... Not till Draco determined he would make Harry scream, bit down hard on Harry's neck, and actually sunk his fangs into Harry's neck. Harry moaned in shock, his entire body twitched deliciously beneath Draco. Draco noticed, Harry's hands were straining against the bonds, he was rock hard. Smirking against Harry's now bloodied neck, as instead of allowing that awful coppery liquid to flow into his mouth he let trail down his lips and chin and down Harry, he sunk his fangs even deeper into Harry's neck and this time, Harry screamed!

Harry was lost in a haze of pain and pleasure, and as Draco sunk in further, pain and pleasure rocketed in him, causing him to scream for release, and he climaxed harder than he had in years, his come spurting considerably over Draco's stomach and thighs and the bed sheets.

"Succumbing at last..."

Draco whispered Harry's eyes looked blearily at him; Draco smiled and allowed his wings to snap back into his back, his fangs to retract back into his gums.

"I love you Harry"

He whispered serenely, and the ropes that had bound Harry, fell away... Leaning over him, Draco began to place open mouthed kisses along Harry's collar bone...

"Draco, please..."

Draco lifted his head slightly, his silver eyes flashing straight into desperate looking emerald orbs.

"Please make love to me.... Draco please"

Harry's voice sounded almost genuinely pained, and Draco began to feel his concern from before, but deciding this was not the time, obliged...

"Accio lube"

_**Hey, **_

_**I'm so sorry for the huge gap, but here it is! Draco and Harry back together!! Thank god, but hopefully you can see hints that all is not going to be plain sailing, Harry's still got a rocky time ahead... I will try and update again sooner, but as ever, thank you very much for reading, and anxiously awaiting your views...**_

_**Regards**_

_**Lisi the slayer**_


	33. Lie to me

**Lie to me**

**(Dream)**

_**The darkness surrounded Harry like a huge comfort blanket, for some inextricable reason the darkness and his nakedness combined left him feeling extremely powerful. He could literally feel himself buzzing with it... As of yet, he was alone.**_

"_**Draco, come to me luv" **_

_**His voice was silky and commanding, it was unmistakably his voice, but it had a strange authoritative quality to it, it made Draco, as he emerged from the darkness, to be drop to his knees.**_

"_**H-Harry"**_

_**Draco gasped softly, his gasp getting caught partly in his throat, when Harry's hand suddenly began to rake through his sensitive hair and scalp. The touch made him purr. Harry hissed approvingly.**_

"_**Yeah that's it, purr for me baby"**_

_**The hand tightened in Draco's locks and the purs swiftly turned into winces of pain.**_

"_**I was mistaken Pet, you were wonderful, captivating – glorious even! You made me scream Pet, but we both know where your place truly lies... Don't we?"**_

_**Draco rose his head, his silver eyes haunting in the darkness that surrounded them.**_

"_**Beneath you"**_

_**He whispered, before lowering his eyes and face. Harry chuckled, and with a gentle hand under Draco's chin, tilted his face back up, and claimed his lips. The kiss was demanding and seemingly with the intent of forcefully reclaiming him all over again, reinstating just who was in charge. Harry suddenly pulled away, his emerald eyes were almost glowing... like a snake's eyes might.**_

"_**Mine"**_

_**He hissed again, but hard; making the Veela side of Draco want to submit even more.**_

"_**Yours..."**_

_**Draco freely submitted.**_

"_**That you are Pet, I won't lose you again"**_

_**All at once, Draco realised his body was covered in chains. Thick, harsh metal chains that linked around his limps as if he were some elaborate gift cruelly presented for Harry to unwrap, ending in a long strip of chain which Harry held in his palm as though he held a leach. Draco's heart thumbed unpleasantly hard against his ribcage, bondage nearly always occurred in their dreams, and ordinarily it turned Draco on... But the bindings had always been of silk, had been put upon him with love and protection, this felt constraining, cold and desperate. Draco rose his head to look into Harry's eyes pleadingly.**_

"_**I would never leave you Harry, please"**_

_**Draco struggled pitifully against the chains, but if Harry noticed his discomfort, he did nothing about it.**_

"_**No, you won't"**_

_**Harry smiled then, truly smiled , and as Draco arched his back and neck upwards, hoping that with this kiss, Harry would be pleased and the chains would be released, Harry captured the offered lips for another possessive kiss, as a white light erupted behind them.**_

**(End of Dream)**

Draco woke with a start, not feeling entirely comfortable. The chains has greatly unnerved him, and though he knew that within their Mate Dreams neither one of them were fully themselves, Harry's soul had appeared noticeably darker, and Harry had never forced anything uncomfortable on him like he just had. Tying him up was nothing new, but he had always tenderly been freed, the chains hadn't been taken from him. Did that mean his soul was still wrapped in chains?

"I'm sorry Draco, I got carried away"

Harry sleepily muttered, as he clumsily tried to draw Draco against his chest. Draco scoffed.

"Why did you insist Harry? Why?"

Harry didn't answer immediately, and began to place breathy, open-mouthed, kisses down Draco's slender neck.

"I almost lost you today Draco, you fell to the ground screaming... I've never been so scared"

Draco sighed and pressed a kiss to Harry's right hand which had wrapped its self round his toned abdomen.

"I'm here, you don't need to worry anymore... I'm here"

Harry squeezed Draco affectionately.

"I love you, more than bloody life its self"

Something tapped annoyingly at the window, and Harry grumpily peered an eye open to see a familiar haughty looking Hawk. Harry's stomach dropped sickeningly, that was Snape's Hawk. It held a letter in its beak. A letter from Snape. Getting out of bed, Harry glared daggers at the bird, and wrapping a gown around himself, deciding in that spilt second that the Owlery could go to hell, he wasn't submitting his post-sleep warmed body to the morning chill of Hogwarts, he swiped his hand and the offending window spectacularly smashed to pieces, causing the Hawk to squawk in outrage. At the sound of glass being smashed, Draco leaped out of his bed, his wings ripping through the skin of his back, and his eyes a bright hyper blue.

"What is it Harry? Where are the Deatheaters?"

Harry shook his head and smiling ruefully at Draco, encircled the Veela's wrists in his hands and spoke calmly into frenzied blue orbs.

"Relax Luv, its all over remember? You killed him. You killed him-"

"-Yesterday, I killed him yesterday"

Draco finished breathlessly, and slowly his wings snapped into his back, and his eyes began to dim down.

"But then who?"

Harry suspected he wore a very guilty expression on his face, for Draco whacked him playfully over his head.

"Prat"

Harry smiled, and felt a familiar, yet old feeling build up within him, it took a moment for him to recognise it was laughter. Laughter which died as an angry Hawk landed firmly on his shoulder, its claws curled deeply into his night gown, and he could just feel the sharp edges pin-prick his skin, and it thrust the letter rudely in his face. Snape's letter, brilliant.

"Argh! Bugger off!"

Harry complained as he snatched the letter from its beak, enraged at the rude, ungracious behaviour it had been subject to, sharply nipped at one of Harry's fingers, drawing blood. Harry very nearly cursed the bird, and very well may have done had Draco hastily, being well acquainted by the bird, not called for the Hawk and guided it apologetically to the broken window , and as it flew away a heavy silence descended.

"Since when do you curse birds?"

Draco asked harshly, he turned from the window to look at Harry.

"You're blocking me, you've been blocking me on and off since last night"

Harry could feel everything slowly spiralling out of control, and before he could even attempt a reply, Draco was talking again.

"What's going on Harry? You haven't been the same since that Final Battle, you bottomed even though you frustrated by it, you chained me, against my will in our dreams, you broke your bloody precious Hogwarts window-"

"I believe you're quite adept at that yourself"

Harry darkly muttered, his eyes flashing.

"Don't. Don't start twisting this and making it about me, we're talking about you-"

"No" Harry cut in. "We're not talking about me – you are. I'm merely wondering what point you're trying to make."

Draco looked at Harry in shocked disbelief.

"And now you're patronising me! You don't even look the same! You've lost a stone in the space of a couple of hours!"

"Now you're be ridiculous"

Harry snapped dismissively, but inside he cringed. He knew he had lost some weight over the past year but clearly it was more obvious than he cared to realise. Severus' warning that his potion wouldn't change who he had become, what had changed echoed in his mind, meanwhile Draco looked like he had been slapped, his handsome face looked pointy and pinched.

"Severus obviously wishes to discuss something with you – Pray he has better luck than I've had."

Draco's tone was clipped and cold, Harry reached out to him but Draco shot him a murderous glare.

"Don't bloody touch me Potter! Afterall who knows the ridiculousness might be contagious"

And with an almighty crack, Draco apprated away. Harry sighed and miserably opened Snape's wretched letter, he reached inside the envelope, and felt a familiar sensation about his navel... It was a portkey...

**Hey, Sorry for the long wait, but final weeks of college have been hysterical lol, as ever I wait eagerly for your reviews, thanks for reading**

**Regards**

**Lisi the slayer**


	34. The Talk

**The Talk**

As the familiar surroundings of Snape's living room whirled into view, Harry felt something inside ache terribly, the ghost of Snape's tortured screams screeched in his ears.

"Not pleased to see me, Potter ?"

Snape drawled dryly, his dark eyes glittered coldly as a smirk slowly formed on his face.

"Do you want to know who I've just been talking to? Who it was I spent the night with?"

"Not particularly-"

Harry scoffed.

"- Miss Granger"

For a wild moment Harry stared at Snape floored, and then an instant later berated himself for even considering the thought, but then again he reasoned to himself, in the aftermath of Draco's death had Snape swung his way he'd have been in no hurry to decline his offer...

"Get that mind of yours out of the gutter, Potter! She was hysterical, beyond crippled. Clinging to me! Her hated Potions Master Potter! She sat on that sofa pressed against me, asking over and over 'why her', 'why Ron'"

Snape's words felt like millions of knifes stabbing his body all at once, he felt his hands curl into fists, his nails threatening to break the skin of his palm. Noticing Harry's discomfort, like the predator that sensed its prey's fear, Snape stalked towards him.

"So tell me why Harry..."

Snape's voice was a soft and velvety whisper, but it was dangerous. The sound of a lethal hunter before it made the fatal bite. Harry searched Snape's eyes beseechingly, but whilst his Severus may have backed down, Snape might as well have been carved from stone.

"Severus-"

Harry pleaded unthinkingly, making the predatory gleam in Snape's eyes get very much brighter.

"You keep calling me that?"

Snape observed softly, tilting his head slightly to pierce his gaze through Harry's eyes.

"Why do you keep acting like there is something else other than mutual loathing between us?"

There was almost a snigger in his voice now, and Harry tore his gaze away, his jaw tight. This was typical Severus Snape, playing 'Cat and Mouse' Snape was on to him, he was simply playing with him. Goading him, just waiting for him to hang himself ... Harry turned a sharp gaze to Snape.

"Quit the games Professor, I know you've already worked it out"

Snape gave a curt shrug of the shoulders, before a spilt-second later seemingly snapping, with a face completely distorted by hideous anger, he physically charged Harry into the nearest wall.

"Oh i'm on to you Potter"

Snape snarled, his voice a furious whisper, and all the more dangerous for it. The hot hand that was about Harry's throat tightened threateningly and Harry placed a hand upon it, trying to tug it away, but the hand wouldn't budge. And with another curled like a cat's, at his chest, he was securely trapped.

"I just can't work out why? Why for the glory of Salazar Slytherin I actually succumbed to your insane plan! Why I condemned myself to an excruciating death, for you? Why I endangered the entire wizarding world! WHY I RISKED THE SUCCESSFUL RISE OF VOLDERMORT!"

Harry struggled fruitlessly against Snape, he appeared a man possessed.

"Get off me, Severus-"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

Snape thundered, he looked like a demon as he jabbed the point of his wand into Harry's temple.

"You're going to show me everything Potter – everything!"

A cold look suddenly came over Harry's face, with a sneer he spoke two words...

"Life debt"

Snape's angry red cheeks drained ashen, looking at Harry aghast. Smirking rather grimly, Harry gently placed his smaller hands on Snape's clawed one.

"I'd let me go if I were you"

Slowly, hands released him, but now instead of angry, Snape looked to Harry's horror, hurt and betrayed.

"I gave my life up to you Harry... My death would have felt like my every organ, every tissue of my body was burning from the inside... I might not have survived the battle a second time round and now you force this obligation over me?"

Harry's face creased up in pain

"Sev-"

Snape shook his head in disbelief.

"You call me 'Severus' as though you are addressing a friend, but I can see nothing that could suggest such an absurdity... Name your poison Potter; it seems even in an alternative year I am unable to relinquish my position as Pawn on the bloody chess board."

That undid Harry, the very thing he had succeeded in proving Severus wrong of, he now had Snape totally convinced of. They were the same, Harry realised with a horrible jolt. This Snape before him was his Severus; he just didn't know it... He had told this man he'd been the father he'd never had! Is that how he treated such a man?

"Make me"

Harry found himself whispering, his throat suddenly tight, Snape looked at him enquiringly.

"Make me tell you"

Harry pleaded, he could feel his eyes sting and he fell to his knees before him.

"I can't do this anymore, I can't be like this! I want- I need my Severus back!"

At the possessive declaration Snape felt something inside tighten.

"Please, Snape I need help"

Not fully intending to, Snape offered Harry his hand.

"Then show me... I can deal with the dark"

Harry grasped his hand.

Silently, Snape led Harry into his second bedroom, its light bluish silver walls seemed too peaceful and tranquil for the hollow look in Harry's eyes. Something disastrous had happened, something so cruel and so terrible that it had changed Harry beyond recognition... Snape approached the pensive, when Harry gently placed a hand upon his outstretched arm.

"Please understand I wasn't myself... I'm still not"

Snape stared guardedly at Harry for a moment, before with great trepidation he took a deep breath and entered Harry's memories...

Snape was immediately greeted with a feral, almost inhuman, wail of anguish so strong it pained him to hear it. It was a great contrast to his own shocked, choke as he just caught sight of Percy murdering his God Son, he watched with excruciating helplessness as Draco went flying through the air and landed in a broken heap at Harry's feet. Feeling unbelievably hollow, he saw Harry hold on to Draco's dead body and literally howl into it... This was it then, this was the horrible event which had changed Harry, perhaps irrevocably. He recalled now in the Final Battle how urgently Harry had suddenly propelled himself towards Draco. How furiously quick Harry had cast the killing curse on Percy... But then he saw something which made his knees buckle...

Ron had survived.

He'd killed him. He and Harry had killed him...

He watched Hermione and Ron huddle hurriedly together, shedding tears as they gazed broken-heartedly at Harry and Draco, and then he saw his own face. A cold shudder went through him as he saw the raw torment in his burning eyes... This reality was hellish

Slowly the Final Battle swivelled and fading away, he saw himself in Malfoy Manor, The room he recognised instantly was Draco's room. The Snape of the past scanned his eyes over the room with barely veiled contempt, contempt which turned into derision, as both Snapes finally saw Draco's pensive...

"He's been in there for days"

Lucius softly spoke, Snape turned to see his old friend and was shocked at what Draco's death had done to the man. He had retained his attractive looks, but they were tainted somehow, past their best and now a cruel shadow of the absolute beauty they once had been. Mercury eyes looked heavier than the Lucius in his reality, and most unsettling, almost completely barren in emotion.

"Decided to pay the world a favour at last, did he?"

His voice sounded harsh even to his own ears, grating and unaccommodating... certainly acquiring none of the traits one was commonly expected to transpire when conversing or even in the company of someone who had suffered such a loss... Snape wondered why he was here

"He instructed me to look after him Severus, to treat him as my own son, my own flesh and blood... I've made him my heir Severus, I've done all I can but nothing will reach him!"

"I cannot perceive how I-"

"You've always reached him Severus-"

"Yes, into rage, practically uncontrollable fury"

Lucius glanced at the pensive, his eyes were hard.

"Better that than... I've already let Draco down once, please don't-"

"You did the best you could"

Snape whispered, the black eyes softening considerably, in fact Snape was moderately surprised himself, at the difference it made to the Snape of the past's features and countenance.

"You are not to blame for Draco's death, that rests with... Mr Weasley and he has paid the price"

Lucius' eyes hardened, and a look of hatred so strong it looked well capable of cutting through rock and stone seared his face.

"Not enough, not nearly enough"

Both Snapes could only exhale deeply and softly in agreement, and as they both turned to gaze at the Pensive, the Snape of the past sighed.

"I shall try my best Lucius..."

Those that knew little of the two men might have expected Lucius to throw himself into a graceless fit of gratitude, but those who knew them a little better would know that as most moments passed unsaid but no less felt between them, so would Lucius' gratitude and Snape's acceptance of it.

Snape gave himself a small moment to consider just how he would approach a severally grieving Harry, he didn't have to ponder long, for as soon as Lucius left the room, he watched himself stalk towards the pensive, his mouth set into a harsh grim line and carelessly yank Harry out. The Snape of then as well as now drew back in open shock as Harry clumsily fell to the floor on his back. As skinner as Snape had observed Harry to be, it was nothing compared to the skin and bone that lay on the ground at his past self's feet. His skin though naturally pale, was sickly and ailing and with the deep dark purple shadows under his emerald eyes he looked every inch the rich boy drug addict.

"There are far less painful, more expedient ways to die Potter"

As Harry chuckled dryly, Snape stared at himself slightly taken back, Harry on the other hand appeared greatly amused.

"I know I'm probably destroying a long kept dream of yours Snape, but I don't think I'll be taking any of your suicidal tips"

"You should"

Snape cut over him coldly, and Harry as well as the Snape looking on at the events looked at him shocked.

"Draco was my God son..." Snape's voice was ice cold "He had everything to live for, he could have been anything he wanted, so if you're going to waste the opportunity he's given you I bloody want to make sure you suffer unimaginable agony"

A small whine came from Harry's parched lips, and hollowed eyes looked up at him from the floor.

"I tried-"

"Really? Yes because wasting your days in the pensive looks so much like trying!"

Snape sneered sarcastically.

"I DID!"

Harry roared in response, a bit of spirit finally coming back to the teen.

"I tried to live without him but I can't"

Both Snapes groaned as Harry's defeated whisper of a voice came back, the Snape of the past looked murderous as with a face like thunder, he grasped a handful of Harry's shirt and with surprising strength pulled Harry to his feet and right up to his face.

"Well you better find a way, because you know what Potter you're not the only one that's hurting! And by gods if you can't, you think you're in hell now... It's not even begun"

As both Snape's stared into Harry's startled face the scene faded away...

**Sorry for the long wait in updates, but hopefully I'll get the next chapter up tomorrow!**

**Hope you all like this chapter, and thanks to everyone whose read, reviewed or alerted this story**

**Regards**

**Lisi the slayer**


	35. At The Gates Of Hell

At the Gates Of Hell

Snape cringed as his dying screams filled his ears. He watched through eyes barely kept open, Harry cradle his body against his chest in obvious grief and now he fully understood it all. He had watched, despite their volatile scene at Malfoy Manor, his past self slowly, but definitely, reaching out to Harry and eventually he had seen a friendship develop there. Somewhere along, the lines had blurred. At some point he had ceased to be a spectacular, the feelings that had been invoked in the Snape of the past, had been moved within him also. He no longer watched his past self but became him, and uneasily he realised that given the choice to interrupt, to change the course of things – he wouldn't. He could taste something bitter as he thought of how Hermione had heart-brokenly clutched at him, but what choice had he been given? Watch Harry spiral into the Dark Arts and became a dictator so powerful there might have been none out there with the power to defeat him? Or break a young woman's heart – it was an awful choice, and Hermione had the right to hate him from the very depths of her soul but he could only ever have picked one option... Eventually the surroundings began to blur, and Snape pulled away.

Harry was still on his knees, where he had left him. Emerald eyes looked at him desperately. They were glistening with tears, Snape noticed with some discomfort.

"I don't know what to say, Harry"

"S-Severus?"

Harry shakily asked,

"Yeah, Its Severus..."

In an instant, Harry rose from the floor and threw his arms around the taller man, Snape could feel him shaking.

"What I'm going to do?"

Harry cried against him, and Snape loosely wrapped his arms around him, feeling somehow like had regained something, he had unbeknown to him painfully lost.

0-0-0-0-0

It was silent when Draco returned. He felt awful now. His father had given him a complete dressing down and now he couldn't believe he had blown off the handle like he had. Harry had lost part of his Trio, he and Ron had been friends from the start, Draco couldn't fathom how grief-striken Harry was. He'd never had a particularly close friend, Slytherins weren't really like that. He had friends, but they were made of alliance, and though he cared for them, and if they passed away he'd feel aggrieved, he would... But for Harry, Ron was like a brother to him – No wonder he was acting strange.

His heart sunk when he entered their bedroom, confirming he was indeed here alone. With a sigh, Draco sat on the bed's edge, his head in his hands – and that was when he noticed it...

It was an envelope. Frowning in mild curiosity, Draco reached down and picked it up, he absently noted that he hadn't seen the letter he had written yet, and he mentally noted that when Harry returned, they would burn it at the fireplace as promised. He turned the envelope over, with the intention of placing it on the small table by the bed, when his heart stopped as he saw 'Harry' written in his own scrawl.

0-0-0-0-0

"I have to tell him, Sev"

"Severus! And no you can't, you can't ever"

Harry looked at him as though he had declared a death sentence upon him.

"There is a price for everything Harry; I paid with my life in order to get Draco back, now you have to pay yours. You'll have to learn to live with this Harry"

"How can I? Severus this killing me!"

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose; he could feel a rather unpleasant headache coming on, strongly.

"And what do you suppose Draco will do when he finds out what you've done?

When he finds out that he's alive because Ron's dead? That his lover and God father are the reason Hermione's love is ten feet under?"

"He'll be mad, I know-"

"Mad!"

Snape spluttered

"Mad! I'll be lucky if he ever talks to me again! And you, Harry he'll never be able to live with what you've done, he won't forgive you for this"

Harry released a frustrated groan, making several expensive ornaments shake precariously on their feature tables until Snape give him a sharp look.

"This is what happens when you mix with forces you can't control. Now you can mope about it all you want, bloody hell you can piss it up the wall but don't dare come here with complaining of a heart full of woe Potter because some of us would die - again! - Just to have a second! A second..."

"Lily?"

Harry whispered, Snape didn't say anything but the answer lay on his tortured face, in the burning anguish of his eyes.

0-0-0-0-0

Harry's heart raced as he passed the portrait of his and Draco's wing, everything was shattered. Blue wallpaper hung off the wall, revealing the bare surface underneath. Whilst the floor was decorated with obliterated parts of furniture, it was nothing more than rubble. A bomb may might as have gone off inside.

"Draco?"

Harry whispered, his voice passed through the room quietly, softly – a plea. A breathless wheeze was the only answer Harry received and charging past the destroyed remains of the room, Harry legged it into their bedroom – He wanted to drop to the floor when he saw the devastation he had not been reserved for the living room alone...

Their bed, their double bed where they had made love so many times... Had clung together, where Harry had fallen in love... Where they had mated – it was completely collapsed. Wreckage from the ceiling had crashed onto its cream covers, tainting it. Whilst under the considerable hole in the ceiling and the burst of moonlight that shone through from the sky, Draco stood.

Though it wasn't quite Draco, it wasn't Draco as he had ever seen him before. Empty silver eyes looked at him with an alarming lack of recognition or spark; he might have been looking through him instead of at him. Slowly, his hand trembling, he rose it and wordlessly handed Harry a letter. His letter.

It came to Harry in a flash. He remembered Snape's words _"you will remain unchanged"_ Harry hadn't really thought about the repercussions of it; in truth he had dismissed them largely. He hadn't thought about it... Draco's letter had become such a permanent accessory to him; that because he had carried it about his person ever since he had opened it, he no longer even though of it – it had been like another limb...

"Where's the light, Harry?"

Harry winced at the troubled tone of Draco's voice, and he looked helplessly from the letter and into his lover's eyes.

"Dray-"

"No!"

Draco's tone was sharper then.

"No, no I learnt that enchantment from my father, it's virtually unbreakable! He used it to make sure no one could find his documents, his dark documents – it took a very specific word to make that parchment reveal its self..."

Draco looked at the letter Harry loosely held. His eyes darkened.

"And that would take my life, only my death would make that envelope open, so can how you-"

"Draco please-"

"NO! STOP TRYING TO TAKE CONTROL HARRY!"

And suddenly Harry realised, in that moment, why their wing was in the state it was in...

"What did you do?"

Harry ground out; barely able to keep the accusation out of his voice, as he wondered what plausible excuse they could come up with to explain the damage- But Harry's last thought was stolen from him, as he suddenly impacted hard against the wall, Draco's entire body shook, and his eyes were a feral bright blue as his platinum hair blew dramatically from his face.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

Draco seethed; he seemed almost overcome with his fury.

"How dare you demand to know what I'VE done? What the HELL is fucking going on!"

Harry just shook his head, and the furious wind that kept him pinned to the wall, died away and Harry fell back down... just as Draco's wind died away completely and the Veela crashed to his knees, amongst the rubble.

"What have you done?"

Draco whispered brokenly, a cry in his voice.

"What have you done?"

He repeated, and Harry shook his head, tears freely flowed down his face.

"I c-can't, Dray I really-"

Draco scoffed, but it sounded hysterical.

"This isn't something I can just dismiss! This is it isn't it! Your strange behaviour, the way you've treated me... Pushed me out, locked me in chains-"

"No," Harry protested weakly.

"Yes it is, it's why you looked at me in that Final Battle like you hadn't seen me in a year, why you wouldn't make love to me... It's that look in your eye"

Harry stared at him in confusion, and Draco just looked at him knowingly.

"The look that says that you're in pain, deep pain – like something inside of you is dying... I can it see it now"

Harry let out what sounded like a tortured whine, and buried his face in his hands, curling up into himself. Draco didn't move.

"You've done something terrible, haven't you?"

Draco's whisper was so hollow; it pierced right into Harry's heart, and he rose his head from his knees and folded arms, the darkness of the night cast deep shadows under his eyes, and he looked nothing like The Boy Who Lived.

"You asked too much, way too much... I need you Draco"

Something somersaulted unpleasantly in Draco's stomach, he felt sick.

"You're scaring me Harry"

Harry shook his head; his eyes brimmed with fresh tears.

"You died, Draco... You died"

**Hey!**

**I'm sooooo sorry for the terrible gap, but I just couldn't write this scene right or how Draco found out right, but a big thank you to everyone who has read this story and reviewed/alerted/favourited it means a great deal. As ever I waited eagerly for your thoughts..**

**Regards**

**Lisi the slayer**


	36. Stranger

Stranger

Draco stood there, frozen by Harry's admission.

"Say something..." Harry whispered, his gaze on the floor; but when no sound came he glanced up to his pale lover's face. "Draco, please-"

"What do you want me to say, Harry?" Draco asked him. "What do people say when their lover tells them they died?"

Harry literally flinched under Draco's icy tones. "You don't know how many times I wanted to tell you-"

"No I don't. So how many times was there Harry? When I killed Voldermort? When we..." Draco could not make himself say it.

"This has been killing me, you have no idea how much it's costing me!"

Draco looked at him disbelievingly, his silver eyes flashing in anger.

"What it's costing you? I died! And just when did that bloody happen? "

Harry shook his head, and he looked away from Draco again.

"It doesn't matter, it's done now."

Draco emitted a low growl, before grasping Harry by the shoulders and launching him up and into the nearest wall.

"Oh it matters! Christ how can you say it doesn't!"

Harry struggled slightly, but Draco's grip might have been made of iron for all he budged.

"It won't change anything; everything that's happened is over! Draco you didn't actually die – I stopped it!"

Draco's face screwed up in confusion, his eyebrows burrowing together.

"I wasn't about to lose you again"

Harry defended, and Draco looked at him, his grip loosened on Harry, but he wore an odd expression on his face.

"I didn't die, because you stopped it..."

Harry just groaned in pain, but Draco stared at the letter again.

"You came back..." Draco whispered he turned back to Harry again; his face was haunted. "I died and you went back..."

Harry watched in hopelessly as realisation dawned on Draco's features and he knew his Veela had finally figured it out. Draco released him completely and the touch that had been so punishing, now gone left Harry bereft.

"Severus... His letter to you-"

Remembering Severus' warning about what would occur should Draco discover the truth, Harry opened his mouth in a attempt to at least clear Severus' name, to blame it perhaps on Hermione-

"Don't deny it. Who else could have brewed that potion? It wasn't you Harry, good god it wasn't you!"

"So it was Severus! Me and Severus we brewed the potion and we brought you back! Can't you just leave it at that?"

"NO" Draco almost howled, and tears flooded down his face. "NO I CAN'T 'JUST LEAVE IT'! DO YOU KNOW THE CONSEQUENCES OF THAT SPELL!-"

"Oh believe me I do," Harry scoffed darkly, his emerald eyes flashing. "Since the day I saved you, all I've felt is its consequences but you know what I don't care!"

"You don't mean that" Draco said shaking his head. Harry didn't say anything. "Tell me, you didn't mean that!"

Harry snorted, his face was black with anger.

"You don't have a clue! Your never know what I went through" His eyes flashed to the letter on the floor. "Grieve for me, bury me – love again! That's what you told me! Do you have any idea how impossible that is!"

"I just wanted you-"

"To what? Have a normal life? How could I do that when it felt like my heart had been ripped out!"

Tears slid down Draco's face, but his eyes held a look of determination.

"Show me."

Harry looked at Draco shocked.

"What?"

Draco came up to him and captured Harry's face in his hands.

"Show me, Harry. Show me what happened..."

Harry looked at him trapped; his furious emerald eyes now looked frightened.

"Draco, please! I know I was wrong, ok! What I did it was wrong- but you can save me!"

Draco looked at Harry sadly, and Harry captured Draco's slim wrists in a crushing grip.

"You make me a good man, I can be a good man, I just need you by me"

Harry's voice was desperate whisper, and it ripped into Draco deeply. His Veela side wanted nothing more than to take his Mate into his arms and kiss all the pain away, to do anything that might help his mate; his human side however was stronger, and he had to see what had happened, who this man claiming to be his good and righteous Harry was... He barely recognised him.

"I need you to show me, I want to understand – no I need to understand"

Draco persisted, and he stared deep into his Mate's emerald eyes.

"I don't recognise you, Harry."

The shock and pain in his Mate's eyes was almost more than Draco could bear.

"You are not the Harry I fought for, the Harry I saved... The Harry I-"

"I saved you, I'm still that man Draco! He's here-"

"I love. You are not him, you're not even close."

It was as if he had taken a blade and struck deep into his Harry's gut, all the light seemed to fade from his emerald eyes, and he sank down against the wall. Draco just stood there, ignoring the screaming part of him that demanded he ought to sink to the floor before Harry there and then. He stood shakily, and slowly Harry's head rose up to look at him. Draco flinched at the hollowness of those eyes he loved so much; eyes that now looked dead, and lifeless.

"Are you saying you don't love me, anymore?"

Draco closed his eyes and grimaced. He knew full well the consequences such a action would have, if he had indeed fallen out of love with Harry, he'd be dead just after sunrise...

"I love 'my Harry'; I love him and I don't know where he's gone! I don't know you, Harry! This you now, in front of me – it's like I'm looking at a different person!"

One thing stopped Harry crumbling at this, and it was his fear for Draco.

"You can't afford to feel like that. I'm your Mate – you have to love me Draco!"

Draco nodded, and more tears filled his watery eyes.

"Show me, Harry please! Let me see this is you! That 'my Harry' is still here!"

Harry sighed, and finally nodded his head in defeat.

"I'm not proud of what I did, but losing you... It's like I'd died with you, inside."

Draco knelt down and slowly drew Harry into a kiss.

"You doing this for me, this is the Harry I know and we can get through this, but I need to know what I'm getting through."

Harry nodded, and slowly with his wand, pulled from his temple, silvery threads...

**So sorry for the long gap but I got completely stuck after the previous chapter, so hopefully this chapter works, as always I hope you liked it and eagerly await your views on it!**

**Regards**

**Lisi the slayer**


	37. Moving on

**Moving on**

Draco didn't want to think about which part he found worse. That he'd had to witness his own death and see his Mate howl into his lifeless body; the lovers Harry had taken and used or how Harry had turned in the worst possible way on his best friends and tortured them for the time turner. It was hellish. All of it. There just was not a word for it all! Yet, despite all his anger directed at his Godfather, witnessing how Severus had looked out for Harry, befriended him, and saved him! Draco found he couldn't possibly be angry with him anymore. How could he? Severus, in the end, had made the ultimate sacrifice for him. In the back of his mind, he could hear his Godfather's anguished screams... Draco shuddered, as it all swirled and faded away and he was back in their shattered room. No one said anything at first, but then Draco sighed. He scanned the debris that surrounded him and his Mate.

"How could this be happening?"

Harry didn't have a reply to that. The truth was he wasn't entirely sure himself. Those blissful months they had shared together before that Final Battle, were increasingly looking like one hell of a nice long dream.

"Love..."

Harry suddenly found himself answering, and tilted his head up, he looked into Draco's face.

"I love you, too much. I love you more than I love anything or anyone. I turned on them. I turned on the friends that have risked their lives for me for years! I tortured them as if they were nothing – because they were, nothing compared to you. I've always been alone; I've always needed to have someone and to then lose all that we had..."

Harry snorted bitterly, and tears streamed down his face.

"You think I have power over you, Mates are dominant that's what you told me."

Harry shook his head with a sad laugh.

"But it is not nearly so clean cut as that. You joined the Light for me, you would have turned on your own family if they'd tried to kill me, hurt me – The same goes for me, Draco."

Draco looked at him silently, and Harry slowly approached him.

"The difference is Draco, you never had to. If I had died, if for second you imagine that I had died and you had lived, can you tell me you wouldn't have done the same."

Draco stared into those emerald eyes, eyes that now looked haunted and he tried to imagine it. He tried to imagine a world wherein he didn't wake pressed up against Harry's side, or wrapped up in his arms, a world where he was completely alone from his Mate... He couldn't. Harry was everything to his life, he didn't have a life without Harry, he would always fight to keep Harry at his side.

"I can hear his screams..."

Harry whispered, and Draco knew he was talking about Severus. Christ he was having a hard time himself getting that horrible sound out of his own mind.

"I lie awake at night and I can hear him screaming, or her – Ron's dead because of me."

Harry's voice broke, and Draco, almost without realising it fiercely embraced him.

"This world has taken everything from you, you were brought into it eleven years old and you were told you had to save all these people. You've had the weight of the entire Wizarding World on your shoulders and you've held it Harry. You've carried it. You sacrificed everything to save it... There aren't many Veelas left because we're too dangerous Harry."

Draco's voice broke, and he rubbed the side of his face against Harry's.

"It's too dangerous to love the way we do, the way we make our Mates do. This is my fault, Harry."

Harry wrenched himself out of Draco's embrace in shock, his face contorted at once by pain and confusion.

"How can this be your fault? None of this is your fault."

Draco shook his head, and single tears streamed down his face.

"I wanted to understand Harry, what happened to you, what changed you from the Harry I knew! Thought I knew, and now I do. There's a reason Veelas are exempt from Wizarding Law when someone harms our Mates and we retaliate – we're not human, Harry."

The disbelief, the downright anger this provoked in Harry was extreme, and gripping his Veela punishingly, he slammed Draco into the nearest wall.

"Of course you're human! You're Draco Malfoy! You're a man – My man."

Draco shook his head, but his tears had dried now, and silver eyes looked at Harry resigned.

"I'm a man, and I'm definitely your man – but I'm not human. Our love isn't human – it's bigger than that. Dumbledore lied. It isn't our blood that had us hunted, it's our love. The way we love. It's always been about love, Harry. I thought if I died you would be mortal, but I was wrong, I still thought you were human, but you aren't. I've changed you. What you did, I was just kidding myself thinking that I didn't understand it when it's the only thing I do fucking understand."

Harry looked at Draco helplessly; he didn't understand where this was all coming from. Draco looked at him sadly.

"You asked me what I would do if you were dead and I was alive, and I didn't answer, I'm answering now, I would have killed the world Harry. I would have destroyed it and I wouldn't have been satisfied until I did."

Harry stared into Draco's silver eyes. When he spoke, his voice was a whisper.

"Where does that leave us?"

Draco smiled at him, it was both loving and sad and before either of them knew it, they were kissing. Smashing their lips together, wrapping their arms around eachother and refusing to let go – too scared to let go

"We run away..."

Draco whispered against Harry's lips, his voice an excited whisper.

"We run away Harry, and we don't look back..."

Harry pulled away slightly, to look into his Draco's eyes.

"What about your family? What about Severus?"

"My father and mother will be alive for at least another decade to come,- they're understand Harry. Severus, he can come with us or he can stay – we need to get away from here, Harry."

Draco pulled back and waved his arm sadly over the room.

"There's nothing here for us now, one day we can come back here. One day we're come back and we're see everyone again but for now we have to get away..."

Draco smirked at him then, the cold look in his eyes gone and replaced with their usual sparkle and with false arrogance offered Harry his hand.

"So, what do you say? Wanna come and run away with me?"

*FIN*

**Thank you to everyone who has read this fic and reviewed, it took an awfully long time to finish it but I can honestly say I've enjoyed every minute of it. A big thank you to my wonderful beta Dracoismyredkryptonite of her continued efforts in correcting my grammar – the story wouldn't be the same without her. I hope you all like the ending and eagerly await your views.**

**Regards**

**Lisi the slayer**


End file.
